Clemency Pays
by CypressArtemis
Summary: He was just a rancher's son. Concerned with little else than horses and cattle he suddenly finds himself wondering, as his hand clutches the stained parchment of a wanted poster, how anything so young and gorgeous could be considered so evil. Wild West.
1. Heading South On A White Bronco

**Title: **Clemency Pays

**By: **CypressArtemis

**Summary: **He was just a rancher's son. A hardworking man content with a decent, honest days work. Concerned with little else than horses and cattle he suddenly finds himself wondering, as his hand clutches the stained parchment of a wanted poster, how anything so young and gorgeous could be considered so evil.

**Chapter 1**: Heading South on a White Bronco

* * *

The last light of day streaks across an orange sky as the sun sinks lower behind tall mountain peaks and an abundance of lush trees gathered at the base of the extravagant uprising rocks. A gushing river cuts through the forest at the far edge of the tree line, aside it a commonly used horse trail leading up the mountains were the water begins life as a small lake.

There's a good hunting ground for elk and bears around that way as well as some rare plants and herbs that a local store would pay a pretty penny to get their hands on. Grizzly furs are best sold at the tailor and plants, a doctor's office.

Smart people don't play into the hands of the merchants that set up shop to con these brave adventures out of a few extra dollars. A general store is good for purchasing the basics but selling is a whole different story. They'll pay you good money for any consumable goods you care to bring in, this is true, but they'll sting you on the things they can't sell themselves, then turn right around and sell them to the people that can use them in order to turn them into something people want.

Bam, there's the difference between $3 at the store for a few stems of red sage and $8 at the doctor's place. He can turn that into a tonic of sorts that'll usually go for $25. Same goes for a tailor. Minimal money for a pelt of fur at the store could get you double if you'd only went to the right man to begin with. He'll make a nice coat or a lovely fur hat some rich passerby or snobby young lady would die for and must have, and all for the low price of $48.

Smart shopping.

It's a good quality to have in a time like this. Call it frugal, call it cheap if you like, but money is an important thing these days. People need it for all the necessary and unnecessary things to maintain their cozy lives.

Just ask the band of lawmen. Spurring their horses to action and firing six bullets at a time from cattleman revolvers as they give chase. Money's going to replace those wasted shiny bits of metal later on at the local gunsmith.

The dark silhouette of a woman astride a horse abruptly halts. Reins held tight in black leather gloved hands as she cocks her head to glance over her shoulder, the black brim of her hat blocking the setting sun from glaring her violet eyes. She curses behind a black handkerchief tied securely in a knot at the back of her neck, placed purposely to cover the lower half of her face starting at the base of her nose and concealing her identity.

"Damn lawmen," she snarls and steers the white head of an Arabian mare away from the dusty horse trail. She's freshly broken. A beautiful white horse, though according to professional horse breeders she'd be considered grey due to the slight black roan in her lower legs just below the knee. It makes them look truly grey yet her body is white, white like the snow covered grounds she found her galloping gracefully over in America not a week ago along with a gorgeous American Paint she'd given to a fellow gang member. That redheaded idiot better appreciate all she went through to get the splotched white and brown horse to him.

She was back in Japan now, showing her four legged accomplice the world she'd grown up in. It was funny to watch the usually elegant animal stumble over the few cemented streets and sniff earnestly at the bizarre smells as she was led off the ferry and hitched to a post across the way.

Almost as funny as her lifelong friend waving like a maniac, suit covered body draped over a purposely placed rope along the water's edge to keep people from doing his exact antics and falling headfirst into the ocean. Violet orbs rolled at the memory. _He can be such a moron._

But at least the present went over well, not that he deserved it. The sharp dressed man practically fell over when those brown eyes found themselves staring at the horse. Japan wasn't exactly famous for its horses, in fact there was really very few other than ponies so it was no surprise the black-market was blossoming so earnestly. Sure there were more reputable horse dealers that brought their stock over on the ferry, but usually the less reputable are cheaper and are willing to give a common criminal a sweet deal. Anything to help their fellow fighters out, if only just a little.

So of course the look on the man's face was enough to make her laugh. He said very little other than thank you as he cupped the chestnut face and ran his fingers down the white strip on the stallion's forehead to its snoot. He regarded the animal with awe stricken eyes. A large splotch of chestnut brown painted the horses chest and front neck turning drastically into white across the rest of its body, save for its hips and the tops of his shoulders. His mane completely white contrary to his tail that started off as such before bleeding into the same brown that littered his body. All in all, a magnificent specimen.

Their reunion was short-lived however as an obvious police officer sauntered around the docks, a suspicious gleam in his eyes and a hand resting on the grip of a holstered pistol. Her friend shrugged and quickly embraced her, his lips whispering directions in her ear before pulling away. To any onlooker it would have appeared as two old friends catching up with a hug. It was a nice cover idea. He had his moments she supposed.

She'd given him a faux salute and a glare. He just laughed, mounted the steed, and sped off in the opposing direction as her.

The mare's black nose snorts and her front right hoof paws at the grass in anxiety. Her dark ears are turning about in every direction when a few long away gunshots sound in the distance accompanied by the bark of a dog.

They're getting closer.

The mare tosses her head upwards and releases a small whinny of distress, awaiting her rider's orders as they continue on with this drawn-out standstill.

The woman sighs heavily and pats her new companion's neck. This was the last thing she wanted at the moment, especially on her new horse that still had the occasional tendency to rear up unexpectedly or attempt to buck her off when startled by something unpredictable like a wandering coyote.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. Taking a deep breath she calms herself and grips hold of the reins tighter, situating herself better in the rich brown of a leather saddle while securing her equally colored boots in the stirrups, the spurs jingling at the action.

_This is gonna be a long chase. _

And with that thought she guides the mare off road at a gentle trot, the continuous fall of hooves rather soothing to the ear as they ride over parched shrubbery laying in their wake, heading towards the thick cluster of trees in hopes of losing their hunters.

* * *

Karakura Town.

It was fairly new but doing quite well for itself. The town already possessed its fair share of shops and homes. Perhaps it was doing too well. An ever climbing population saw fit that its residents spent a good portion of the day constructing new houses and barns to accommodate the newcomers.

Why was it doing so well?

Maybe because the name was catchy. Maybe because it was unfamiliar territory and people tended to flock to the unfamiliar. Or perhaps it was just that there was so much unclaimed land that for the right price a family was guaranteed a home. Yeah, that had to be it.

Ichigo Kurosaki, the teenage heartthrob of the town, scratched at the nape of his neck as he observed a small family of three riding in through the gate. A middle aged man, most likely the father, driving a carriage cautiously over railroad tracks as a mother and daughter chattered behind him. The carriage bumped noisily over the railway rattling some of the cargo in back and making the girl giggle.

"Out-of-towners," Chad stated standing beside the fence his orange haired friend was currently perched upon. He leaned over placing his arms over the top layer of wood catching his friend's nod as they surveyed the scene.

When the family stopped just in front of the general store Ichigo huffed, "Here to sell a bunch of crap we don't need I guess." He began to move his legs letting the back heels of his boots collide repeatedly with the wood fence while brown eyes tried to make out the different things they were hoisting out of the wagon.

"They have to make money somehow, Ichigo."Chad's monotone habit of pointing out the obvious was starting to irritate him a bit.

Orange eyebrows furrowed and a scowl took residence over his features. "True," he agreed, gripping the fence and hopping down he slipped his hands into the pockets of a pair of dark work pants. "But still, can't people bring something we actually can use?"

"Hmm," Chad gave a nod and straightened, glancing at the horizon and taking note of the rapidly setting sun. "It's getting late."

"Yeah." Ichigo tilted his head and places his right hand on the back of his neck, eyes closing. "I guess we should be headed home. Yuzu probably has dinner ready by now."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure." They both nod in agreement and Chad walks off down the road towards his own home. Ichigo sighs and turns around walking into the fenced-in field behind his house to attend a few last minute chores. He stops beside a series of stalls and picks up a metal bucket full of oats, shaking it three elongated faces turn their immediate attention now fixated on him.

"Come on guys. Get in your stalls already." Despite the annoyance in his voice a Pinto, a Cleveland Bay, and a black Standardbred trot over in a hurry to claim their stall and more importantly, their snack before the others.

He smirks when the Standardbred takes the initiative to gallop ahead of the two others and through the open gate, slipping his head out and whinnying in impatience.

The other two stop short and he has to take each by the bridle and coax them in. When all three are in position he closes the gate to each stall one by one slipping the locks into place. The Standardbred snorts and outstretches his neck when Ichigo gets to his, sniffing at the spiky orange strands as a metallic click signifies he's locked in for the night.

"Cut that out," He places his hand on the side of his large black head and pushes it aside. "I didn't forget, it's comin."

The black stallion stomps his foot like an unruly child as Ichigo walks away to pick up the bucket. On his way back he dumps equal amounts of oats into the trough of the Bay and Pinto, giving each of their heads a gentle stroke while his unruly customer continues to have a hissy fit.

He chuckles and goes to dump the rest into his own trough but the stallion has other plans as he practically shoves his head down into the bucket, happily munching away as his owner scowls down at him. "Oi, Zangetsu, I'm not standing here just so you can eat. Move your big head."

Zangetsu's ears twitch and turn towards the voice but the horse shows no initiative to comply as he leaves his mouth buried in the metal pail grinding the oats between his teeth.

The man glares and leans his head forward. If the horse were a person the action may have actually come off as an intimidating gesture and an invasion of space. "I could turn you into glue," he threatens and the horse releases a low deep nicker, licking up the rest of his snack.

Ichigo's head shakes as he's forced to stand there holding the bucket up for his four-legged companion. It's a shame that even his horse knows it's just an empty threat. He's been the proud owner of the ebony horse for a little over three years now. They've been through a lot together in that short time. Morning and late night rides, races, farm work, even illness. He'd never hurt him and he knew it. Zangetsu may just be, quite literally, his best friend.

The dark nose finally emerges, jaws still working on the last bits of grain while Ichigo sets the pail beside the door and wipes his hands on the auburn vest covering his long sleeved fallow shirt. The long sleeves are rolled up to mid-forearm on each side. Deep brown pants tucked into sandy colored boots. He prefers to wear a lot of brown hued articles. Clothes get dirty easily and mud is harder to spot on brown.

Ranch work is hard, dirty, and exhausting but worth it. It's decent, the pay is fair, and it builds muscle that's for sure. Ichigo's arms and abs were far more developed than other boys his age, which proved a benefit when he got into one of his many fights. Since his father was also the town's doctor Ichigo did most of the work which wasn't necessarily a bad thing plus free medical care, not that he needed it. He was always victorious.

Giving Zangetsu one last pat on his long neck he walks out of the barn. Picking up and blowing out the lantern set by the door he shuts them for the night, Zangetsu and the other stallions neighing as he locks up. Crossing the field in long strides he checks up on the cattle grazing around in their pen mooing and munching on grass despite his presence. Amber eyes then glance over at the chicken coop. No coyotes in sight. That's a good thing.

Two German Shepherds are sniffing around the dirt road nearby in a quest to find any unwanted pests, ready at any moment to alert their master, the local marshal, of any wrongdoings by the townsfolk or criminals. One stops, the fur on its back prickling as it bears its teeth in a snarl. It barks once and charges, the cause for the commotion scurries out in the form of a raccoon from the shelter of a dark alleyway between the general store and the gunsmith across the way. They disappear and there's a loud sharp squeal.

"Safe to say that raccoon isn't coming back." He says aloud watching the dog emerge and begin sniffing around again.

"Poor raccoon," the soft remorseful voice is familiar and obviously belonging to Orihime. "Good evening, Kurosaki-kun."

He nods, not even bothering to turn his head to look at her. It's obvious who it is anyway. No one else refers to him like that. "Evening, Orihime."

The orange haired girl sidles up to him, the frown she previously wore for the now deceased raccoon is gone and replaced with a smile. She twiddles her thumbs a little nervous at the close proximity she now is to the boy she is crushing on. "I saw you race last week. You were really good," she praises with a sweet smile, brushing some nonexistent dust off her pink dress with a white lacey gloved hand.

"Yeah? Thanks," he can't help the small grin that forms on his lips at the compliment. He finally turns towards her pointing his thumb at his chest with a proud look on his face. "Zangetsu and I never loose."

She giggles, her eyes closing as she clasps her hands together beneath her chin, "I guess you're right. I've never seen you loose so you obviously never do." She rambles excitedly and points her finger up towards the sky like she's just discovered the most important thing in the world.

Ichigo stands there blinking at her a few times before nodding. He looks around as people come out and begin lighting up porches with lanterns and flipping the lights on in stores. The sky now black and littered with stars he wonders what she's doing out here this late.

One of the dogs runs by and Ichigo sighs at the remembrance that although it's a town full of familiar and friendly people it's still dangerous. He looks up at the sky remaining quiet for a long moment as he begins to feel rather chivalrous, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Orihime gasps and stares at him in shock. Part of her would like nothing better but another part doesn't want to be a burden and get in his way. She chooses the second part and starts waving her hands furiously from side to side in front of her as a form of rejection. "Oh, no don't worry about it. That's ok. I know my way and all. I'll be fine. No probl-"

"Let's go already," he calls making her turn hastily. He's already started on his way towards her house, his pace is far more sluggish than normal causing her to imagine he's waiting for her to catch up as he continues on.

"Coming, Kurosaki-kun." As she rushes up to walk beside him his pace picks up to one more normal for him.

It's quiet between them and though it doesn't seem to be bothering her it's making Ichigo want to squirm in discomfort. It's not that he dislikes her or that she makes him uncomfortable in general it's just… weird, for lack of a better word. He never knows what to say to her. She always seems so oblivious to things, which makes it somewhat difficult to strike up a conversation and not to mention he's fully aware of her crush on him. That in turn makes it worse.

What is he supposed to say? Um, I know you're practically in love with me and everything but you really aren't what I'm looking for. You're too kind-hearted and naïve and you never seem to know what the hell's going on around you. Can we still be friends?

Oh yeah, somehow he didn't think that would go over all that well.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Glancing up at her concerned voice he's met with a rather sad looking frown.

"Are you alright? You look upset."

He shrugs with a sigh and kicks a nearby pebble. "I'm fine, don't worry bout it."

She nods staring straight ahead as her house comes into view. Moments later they're both walking up the porch steps. Ichigo stops and waits for her to go inside. She opens the door and turns around smiling at him. "Thank you Kurosaki-kun."

"Don't mention it." He waves and walks down the steps hearing the door shut behind him. He starts back home his right hand rubbing over his stomach as it growls. Hopefully his dinner isn't cold. He hadn't planned on walking Orihime home. He was all set to go in for the night when she popped up out of nowhere.

"Marshal! Marshal!"

Again Ichigo stops and looks over to see Sentaro galloping into town and heading right for the jail shouting in urgency. Sentaro is a deputy working under Ukitake, the marshal, and is often running back and forth between this town and the one up north deemed Seireitei. That's were all the big shots live. Still Sentaro has never come back this excited before.

His curiosity gets the better of him and jogs up towards the jail. Sentaro dismounts the Palomino horse in such a hurry it looks more like fell off the side and somehow, through sheer luck, ended up on his feet.

Ukitake pushes the doors open and stands in the doorway regarding the man with a smile. "Welcome back, Sentaro."

"Marshal," he pauses and pants trying to catch his breath. "We have a problem sir."

Ukitake's face takes on a more serious form as though bracing himself for bad news. He gives Ichigo a quick glance as he makes it over and stands just at the edge of the porch. Other people in town are now circling like vultures, most likely due to the not so subtle display.

Ichigo frowns with a look of utter confusion. "What's going on Sentaro?"

The black haired man pays him no regard, staring straight up at his superior. "Sir, Kuchiki Byakuya. He sent me to tell you, some of his men spotted that Abarai Renji and possibly Rukia. They pursued someone similar to her description but were outrun in the mountains earlier today." He looks down feeling somehow guilty for being the bearer of such news. "Rumor has it that the Inuzuri Gang are regrouping somewhere within the area."

Very few onlookers gasp while the others begin glancing around in just as much confusion as Ichigo who starts rubbing at the back of his neck thinking it no big deal. What were people afraid of? A gang of only two people and one being a girl? It was laughable. How could anyone get so worked up over this?

Ukitake's mouth pulls down in a frown. "I had heard Byakuya chased a few of them out of the country a few months ago." He sighs glancing down and back to his deputy.

The man returns the frown and shrugs not really knowing what to say. "He had, but apparently someone resembling the girl was seen getting off the ferry and meeting up with Abarai. They haven't said for sure that's who it was. Apparently they couldn't get a good enough look at the girl to confirm it but they think it's best to proceed with caution."

"Eh," Ichigo scoffs and disregards him with the flip of his hand. "Like we're supposed to tremble because some girl _may_ or _may not_ be in the country, meeting up with an old friend. Sounds pretty stupid."

The white haired man shakes his head. "Ichigo, I'm afraid the situation is far more complex than just whether or not she's in the country. The details are… sketchy at the moment. I'd prefer not to frighten the people here by going into details unless necessary. After all nothing is certain as of yet."

"Whatever," Ichigo waves turning his back to the men and striding away. He doesn't have time to argue about 'details' and 'complex situations'. He has a meal waiting for him. A meal that by now is most definitely cold.

* * *

A twig snaps under the tremendous weight of iron hooves, horseshoes leaving a fresh trail in the otherwise undisturbed snow. The mare's black nose is huffing and gasping for breath as she's finally slowed from a full out gallop to a walk.

Her rider glances behind her relishing the fact she hasn't heard anyone after them for the past hour. Though she may not have needed to push the horse from a canter to a gallop and back again several times during that hour it seemed the wise thing to do in order to ensure their safety for the night and put distance between them and her. Safe, yes, they would be safe for the night. No one would send anyone after them in this terrain in such darkness. No one but a fool and she didn't take the well known Kuchiki Byakuya for a fool.

She reaches out and glides her right hand down the animal's neck in a soothing gesture then leans back to rub her hip. She was completely fine other than being utterly exhausted. They'd find a place to camp soon.

Rukia had never really been one to thank God for much of anything. She never really saw much to be thankful for but with so many guns having been aimed in her direction and so many bullets shed without a single one piercing either herself or the majestic steed beneath her, well it didn't seem so bad to tip her hat to the big guy upstairs. Nope, not bad at all. She guessed the only good thing was that Renji wasn't there to witness such an act. He'd call her weird and then, well and then she'd have to punch him. No way some tattooed red-head would get away with calling her that. No siree.

Suddenly spotting a flat expanse of land with very little debris littering it she guides the horse to the left and dismounts, leaning in to place a kiss on her left cheek. "You did good Shirayuki."

The horse nickers in response as Rukia begins to strip her of the riding gear. First the saddle then the bridle she gives the mare a small push forward as official permission to walk around and do as she pleased. Drink from the nearby stream, graze on the grass, or just explore the nearby area. Shirayuki chooses the stream, jogging over and dipping her nose into the chilly water. Rukia watches her for a brief moment before scurrying about the surrounding area collecting sticks and logs and tossing them into a pile.

Her stomach growls through the work making Shirayuki glance up from her meal of grass to give her odd looks, or what she assumes to be odd looks. She could easily shoot some sort of animal in the area later. Her main concern is getting a fire started so she could actually see more than a few feet ahead of her. Her eyes have adjusted to the darkness but it still isn't enough to get an accurate shot in besides it's freezing despite the duster coat she wears. It's a dark yellow bordering on brown really. Maybe some kind of deep gold? She's not sure the color has a name actually.

Doesn't matter. It still provides some extra warmth and it never hurts that it makes her look a bit more dressy. She kneels down by the stick pile, her left hand rooting around in the satchel hanging at her left hip; her pistol occupies her right securely fitted in the brown holster. It's funny how much she likes to match. You'd think a criminal would have better things to do than worry about something so trivial. Her boots, her holsters, and Shirayuki's saddle are all the same hue of tawny.

Her pants a deep blue that turn into a medium shade of brown past the knee and to the ends. It gives the effect that it's dust instead of actual fabric as the cuffs hang over her boots. Her shirt is now is silver color from fading but the hunting vest covers most of it and the duster that. Renji likes to joke about her layers of articles. He says it makes her look like a prude bounty hunter whereas she sees it as extra layers to keep warm, not to mention a bit more protection from accident. But what would he know. He wears suit shirts and cowboy pants and that makes her joke he's some kind of cross between a gunslinger and a pimp.

Her fingers curl around a pack of matches. She strikes one cupping her other hand around it to keep the wind from blowing it out. She lowers it to the sticks waiting for it to catch before dropping it into the piles. It takes a while but soon enough she has a nice sized fire, lighting and warming the surrounding area. Shirayuki prances over throwing her head up and down and whinnying in approval of the warmth. Rukia giggles and pulls the Schofield Revolver, standing up and walking out of the campsite Shirayuki looks on but doesn't follow.

She waits patiently beside the fire, lowering her head to graze while her ears twist about listening carefully in case she's needed. Her head jerks at a gunshot and the crunching of snow. No whistle. She stays put and soon enough her master emerges from the trees, a lifeless animal in her right a hunting knife in her left.

Sitting by the fire she gets to work, slicing away the beaver fur in careful cuts. She can sell that later and places it aside. She separates the meat from the bones and the organs holding it away from herself so the oozing blood doesn't stain her clothing. It's a dirty job but it's done soon enough and a nearby stick makes roasting her dinner rather easy.

It doesn't take long to cook it to her liking as she turns the stick slowly getting both sides. She's never liked her meat well done or even medium. She prefers it rare. It's tender and tasteful that way with its many juices still sizzling inside. Her tongue darts out and wets her lips as she takes a bite. A pleased moan sound in her throat at the flavor and sating hunger in her belly. She munches away chunks of meat as Shirayuki makes her way back to the stream for one last drink before bed.

She has the right idea. When the last bit is gone the stick gets tossed into the fire with the others, it crackles and she lays back staring at the sky and yawning. Eyes drifting shut for a good rest before a long travel again tomorrow. Hopefully there wouldn't be any more trouble like today. Surely they couldn't have recognized her anyway, but even if they did, well frankly it didn't matter.

* * *

Rooted to his spot at the side of the jail Ichigo's amber irises were transfixed on the man hammering a nail through a dark golden splotched sheet of paper and into the building's wood frame. Rich onyx print across the top read 'Wanted' which was all he could make out at the moment with the man blocking his view.

A resounding 'thunk' erupted and the man stepped back flipping the hammer in the air and catching the metal head and tapping the wood handle against his right thigh. "Shame, pretty girl."

Ichigo moved closer his eyes scanning the poster in earnest. The word wanted appeared to be the largest print on the page, beneath it was an artist rendering of a girl in a cowboy hat, big doe eyes and a strand of hair hanging loosely in her face, a bandana around her neck and her hand holding a gun, probably for dramatic effect. At least he thought before he read lower.

_Rukia._

Clearly her name, though no last name present.

Wanted for: Bank Robbery, Law Evasion, Breaking And Entering, Burglary, and Horse Theft.

"Quite a rap-sheet," he muttered though not soft enough for the man next to him chuckled.

"You ain't kiddin kid."

Ichigo ignored him and continued on.

Affiliation: Inuzuri Gang. Reward: Dead $50 Alive $250.

An orange eyebrow arched. He turned to the man who was now smoking a cigarette with his foot resting on a nearby box. "Why so much for alive?"

The middle aged man took a puff of the cigarette, inhaling deeply and let it out in a puff of white smoke. "One word, information."

"Information?" He blinked.

"On the Inuzuri Gang," He placed the cigarette between his lips and held it there; digging into his pocket with his unoccupied hand he dropped what was clearly another wanted poster on the box for Ichigo to read. "Alive she can tell where the other gang members are, or where they're goin. Can't get that out of the dead."

He nodded to the man and picked up the older poster. This one was for a Kaien Shiba who surprisingly looked a bit similar to himself, only longer hair and a softer looking face.

Same gang affiliation.

Wanted for: Bank Robbery, Murder Of A Lawmen, Burglary, Horse Theft, Law Evasion, Murder, And Cattle Rustling.

Reward: Dead 250 Alive 625.

He handed it back to the man who took it leisurely and folded it back up, placing it in his pocket.

"Aren't you gonna hang it up?" Ichigo inquired.

"Nah, wouldn't make no difference if I did." Taking the cigarette from his lips he crushed the burning end out on the wood box and stood up straight. "Man's been dead almost a year. Shot down in Mexico by a sheriff. Rumor has it," he paused pointing the wood handle of the hammer at the current poster hanging on the wall. "He was protecting the girl."

Ichigo crossed his arms. This man clearly heard a lot of rumors and this was starting to intrigue him. "What were they doing in Mexico?"

He lowered the hammer, cocking his head to the side his eyes squinted as if thinking for a moment. "Inuzuri Gang, they're notorious in America and Mexico. Did most of their crimes over the border. Most likely why very few have heard of 'em around here."

Ichigo scowled. None of this was making sense to him. Mexico? America? Why Japan? "Why'd they come here then?"

The man shrugged. "Because they're from here? Change of scenery maybe? Couldn't tell ya. But," he paused and leaned closer, his voice becoming more of a whisper. "I can tell ya that they were here months ago before that bigwig government agent Byakuya Kuchiki managed to chase a few off back to America. Seems they're finally regrouping."

The man's change of voice made Ichigo lower his own in turn. "I thought that wasn't for sure and that Ukitake didn't want to alarm anyone yet."

"He didn't but," again yet another pause. A woman walked by a bit too close and he waited for her to make her way by before continuing. "Kuchiki's orders. No surprise. He has a personal grudge with Miss Rukia over there."He pointed and chuckled towards the poster.

"Why's that?"Ichigo's gaze went straight for the illustration. Those doe eyes seemingly staring at him with that menacing expression the artist went for, but menacing or not she was still… attractive.

A scoff brought Ichigo back to the conversation. "How do you think she got law evasion, breaking and entering, and burglary on that poster?"

Amber eyes widened and he stared at the man like he had suddenly grown a second head. "She broke into Byakuya's house?"His voice was a little loud with disbelief and astonishment. She broke into the house of one of the most powerful men in Japan. No way! No one would be that stupid. Let alone get away with it. Impossible!

"Broke in and robbed him at gun point. Managed to flee for quite awhile too before she was forced to run away to America. It was either that or get caught."

Ichigo scoffed, "You're full of it old man."

His counterpart arched a brow and shook his head. "Believe what you want but tell me this. If she hadn't done anything to him personally, why is he so devoted to capturing this particular criminal? More so than the others running amok?"

For a moment he was at a loss for words. That argument was beginning to sway him the other's favor. It was a good point, one that made sense. There were far worse people out there murdering innocents on a daily basis yet this Kuchiki was more preoccupied with a common thief. Still something didn't sit quite right. "Well if she robbed the richest, most powerful man in Seireitei and committed so many crimes in other countries, why is her bounty so low?"

He pointed to the man's pocket that held the folded up slip of paper. "I mean that Kaien guy was up like $600. If they were in the same gang clearly she was there while he was doing all that stuff as well."

A long minute passed as the man stared with blinking eyes. Ichigo smirked, convinced he'd outsmarted him. He thought wrong.

"Criminals are allowed the opportunity to pay off their own bounties. Plus most conceal their identity during crimes so law officials can't always link them to it. Not too mention moving from country to country makes keeping track of what they've done and their location rather difficult."He tapped his forefinger against his own forehead then pointed at Ichigo. "Need to think about those things."

Before Ichigo could retort the man was on his way walking back into the jail. Ichigo could see him through the window chatting with Ukitake and drumming his hands on the counter. Had to be someone from Seireitei.

He huffed and wandered back over to the wanted poster. His fingers itched at his side as he was filled with the sudden urge to rip it down. Criminal or not this simple slip of parchment was just an invitation for any other lowlife to hunt her down like an animal for, granted, what was a decent sum but that was wrong on so many levels. Though what she's done didn't exactly register as right in his mind either there was a big leap between robbing someone and hunting a person down for money.

He couldn't help it. His hand gripped the paper at the top and with a quick yank it was off the wall and folded up. Placing it securely in his pocket he glanced around for any witnesses. None. Good. He sauntered away casually, his hands digging into his pockets and his fingers rubbing over the paper.

He'd done the right thing. After all, she couldn't really be _that_ bad.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading. Hope you like it so far. Review if you like.


	2. Posse Up

**Title: **Clemency Pays

**By: **CypressArtemis

**Summary: **He was just a rancher's son. A hardworking man content with a decent, honest days work. Concerned with little else than horses and cattle he suddenly finds himself wondering, as his hand clutches the stained parchment of a wanted poster, how anything so young and gorgeous could be considered so evil.

**Chapter 2**: Posse Up

* * *

A yawn stifled by the backhand of black leather resounds amongst the tranquil surroundings. The heel of a tawny boot scarped noisily, spurs jingling with the clumps of frost and earth kicked up to land on the rapidly dwindling coals and snuffing out the remaining fire completely. A sharp whistle cuts through the silence and a white oval face lifts from the babbling brook, water dripping from the smoky snout and lips as her body pivots and she trots back into the camp area.

Rukia cups the mammal's lower jaw and scratches her between large brown eyes. She receives a soft nicker of approval as the Arabian steps farther into her caress and lowers her head to grant those wondrous hands more access. It's over after her cheeks receive a gentle stroke and the bridle is slipping into place. The leather strips wrap securely around her ears, run down her cheeks below her eyes, and the ring circles just above her nose, the cold metal bar between her teeth making her tongue work a few times in an attempt to rid herself of it.

Her owner giggles and her left hand disappears into the satchel hanging at her side. "You'll get used to it," she whispers, placing a kiss on her forehead and withdrawing her hand which now bears a delicious looking red apple cupped in her palm. It's lifted to the mare's lips and the munching begins almost instantly, juice running from the crushed red flesh and over the leather dropping to the snow and giving off a sweet fragrance.

Waiting patiently for the horse to finish Rukia leans into the muscular form's side, resting her head upon the white neck she hums softly. Shirayuki appears happy enough with the soothing melody, her ears turned back towards the sound while her teeth still grind the fruit into nothing.

When only air and some of the apple's sticky sweetness occupy her hand she moves away and positions the tan and blank patterned blanket over the mare's back. Once adjusted to her liking and all the wrinkles smoothed out the saddle is placed over it. Hunching down she slips the strap through the buckle and tightens it to its usual position. Rising back to a stand her violet eyes sweep over the horse giving her a once over. She nods in approval of her own work and ascends comfortably into the saddle.

Directing Shirayuki's head into the correct direction Rukia urges her onward, first in a walk and then into a trot followed by a canter. Four sets of eyes surveying the surroundings upon the journey, admiring the scenery and beautiful landscaping as Shirayuki weaves gracefully through trees and glides over frost covered ground.

Snow packs and crunches beneath the cantering silver legs of the young filly her deep brown irises gazing at a herd of elk traipsing happily amongst the ice crystals. A stocky male lifts his head from grazing, a huge arsenal of antlers sprouting between two triangular ears. His cautious eyes fixed on the passersby while his hoof scrapes at the ground in preparation to charge if necessary.

Misty fog of early morning was still lingering spellbindingly between thick trunks of splintering bark and thriving pine saplings jutting forth from the frozen earthy expanse. Icicles hanging and woven across tree limbs like spider webs illuminated by sunlit rays. A fuzzy little red fox yips and darts out of the way and into a nearby dark hole beneath a stately rock.

Shirayuki's breath begins coming out in great puffs of viable vapor and dispersing quickly, nostrils flaring to duplicate the cycle over and over again as the pair gallivants to the opposing mountain side. Rukia shivers, the bitter wind stinging her face turning it red. She reaches down and produces the black bandana, tying it into place over the lower half of her face for added protection from the cold.

Shirayuki's gait slows to a walk and they stand motionless on a rocky ledge that serves as the river bank. With a gentle nudge to her hindquarters they start on the transverse over a shallow portion of the turbulent river. An eagle swoops down from a nearby ledge. There's a splash of water beside the mare's hind legs and the bird is soaring away, a struggling fish clutched in its talons. The sudden commotion causes her to neigh loudly before disregarding it and pressing forward, her white tail twitching and unintentionally splashing her rider while her hooves step cautiously over the stream's rocky bottom.

Yelping, Rukia twists around at the waist and brushes at the splotch of water that has seeped into her coat as Shirayuki steps up onto the other side of the stream. Water trickles from her white coat and dirt turns to mud on her hooves. Rukia swivels till she's facing forward again and guides her onto the trail patting her neck. "Not far now you big klutz," she teases and shivers once more.

A few hours later and they can see the smoke of a campsite rising high. Snow has long since turned to dirt and grass and the temperature is a great deal warmer. The sun blazing down on the travelers dries Shirayuki's coat as far off voices become more defined. A buck and three doe bound over the grass to the right scaring a few rabbits out of some nearby thistle bushes, sending them hopping anxiously across the trail. The birds soaring overhead are making a great ruckus as they glide towards the ground in search of bugs and worms.

Stretching in the saddle Rukia shifts her weight from side to side in discomfort from the long ride. Her hands reach up and tug the knot out of the black fabric across her face and dispose of it to its original place. Ahead is a small canyon surrounded by large thick trees that are not only nice to look at but add a great deal of cover along with some fields abundant in not only local wildlife but also blossoming plants and flowers.

Shirayuki's hooves cross the canyon threshold and an overwhelming scent of smoke, roasting meat, gunpowder, and azaleas hit them both. There's a large fire roaring and crackling in the center surrounded by four beige tents, a fenced in pen full of horses, and a series of boxes scattered about and littered with an array of different things from oil lanterns to ammo to decorative pots and canisters.

A certain red head suddenly juts up from behind a nearby rock clad in his usual ebony pants and fancy suit coat, a pale sap green and white striped vest over a solid ivory shirt, and a solid fern green tie, white bandana tied around his forehead. He holsters a pistol and waves as he regards her with a cocky smirk on his face. "Oi, Rukia. What happened, you get lost or something?" While he laughs Rukia hops down from the saddle with a huff, striding over she glares up at him with obvious irritation.

"Shut up idiot," she growls threateningly holding a clenched fist up beneath his chin for added effect. "I happened to have run into some trouble that's all. You have a lot of nerve assuming I'd get lost." She pauses and lowers her hand to take Shirayuki's reins and begins leading her to the nearby enclosure, a smirk plastered on her face as she glances at him over her left shoulder. "Though it wouldn't be too difficult with your horrible sense of direction."

"What's that supposed to mean?"He leans forwards in a rage before following after her, his arms crossed over his chest as he watches her strip the horse of riding gear and give her a push into the pen, clearly ignoring him. He scoffs at her and watches his own painted horse as it half jumps, supporting his weight on his hind-legs and lifting his front ones slightly off the ground a total of four times in excitement at the sight of the mare.

Rukia shuts the gate and slips the metal lock into place as Shiriyuki prances around the other horses and over to Renji's chestnut painted one. She leans into the fence, crossing her arms over the top layer of wood and turns her head away from Renji in order to just staring aimlessly at the camp. Her mind tuning in and out she can feel her friend's brown orbs staring at the back of her head, his breath hitches a few times and he eventually sighs apparently deciding against asking some sort of question.

Violet eyes drift shut in reminisces; back to when they were all together. Back when they were a makeshift happy family and Kaien was still alive. "Who all is here?" Inquiring silently her eyes remain closed and her head turned away from him.

Renji lays his right arm over the fence and leans sideways into it staring at her with concern in his eyes. He knew her well enough by now to comprehend just what and who she was thinking of and more importantly just what emotions it sparked. Sure they all suffered a great loss the day Kaien was gunned down but perhaps none of them as much as her. He wanted to reach out and touch her shoulder or give her a hug. Some kind of comforting gesture really, but the best way to handle this situation was to let her be, let her get it out of her system and come around on her own as he did everything in his power to give off the illusion of happiness in spite of her depression.

"Well," he cleared his throat and adjusted the white handkerchief on his forehead. "Ganju is snoring around here someplace and Ashido went off to Karakura to pick up a few things." There was a long moment of silence and he swallowed hard and sighed. "It was Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't it? That gave you the trouble?"

She finally turned to look at him and he watched her nod her head. "Of course, who else would it have been idiot?"

"Hey! How am I supposed to know? We have enemies everywhere you know! It's not always obvious!" He snarled, annoyed at being referred to as an idiot for the second time in less than ten minutes, but secretly happy that she appeared in better spirits now than before.

She rolled her big doe eyes at him followed by a head shake as though that was the dumbest thing she'd ever heard. "It was Seireitei, Renji. Who else, besides Byakuya, has it out for us there?"

He pointed a finger at her and opened his mouth to retaliate but said nothing and simply blinked when he realized he really didn't have an argument. After a long moment and watching her stoic face transform into one of smug superiority at her victory he finally thought of something and smirked back.

"What do you mean us? _We_," he gestured around calmly to the tents, despite no one else being there or awake his point was made as a general idea of the whole gang before he continued on, "didn't rob the man in the middle of the night. _We_ didn't pull a gun on him. Hell, _we_ didn't even come up with the idea. That was all _you_."He poked her shoulder and pushed off the fence into a straight posture, arms crossed triumphantly over his chest.

She simply stood there staring up at him. She sighed and looked back into the pen, a wide smile spreading across her face at the sight of her horse and a male blue roan Mustang nipping playfully at one another and beginning a game of chase. Renji's soon joined in the fun while a dark brown, black, and white paint mare grazed, paying no mind to them. "Someone had to do it and none of you wanted to."

"Of course not," he admitted sternly. "I tried to talk you out of it too but you wouldn't hear of it. Now look, every time we show our faces around that town his goons are going to be chasing us down."

"It's worth it," she blurted out instantly. Turning, her violet eyes met his own brown ones and she smiled a genuine smile. "Did you see their faces?"

Renji smiled in turn at the remembrance of the Inuzuri commoners' smiling faces and gratefully words and embraces when they brought the money into town and divided it up amongst them all. Each person got a share and all though it wasn't much every little bit helps in a place like that and the people were more than appreciative at the generosity they exhibited.

"Renji."

Renji snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at her. He frowned when he saw that that rare and horrid discouraged face had appeared, her eyes downcast in deep speculation and overwhelming despondence. "Some stuffed-shirt like Kuchiki Byakuya could never hope to understand us… The things we've been through. The sort of difference we want to make."

He nodded in agreement but remained quiet. Rukia didn't even need to glance his way to witness the subtle gesture to know it happened. "We're all the same, and happiness should be shared with every one of us." He always agreed with her on that subject and the right corner of her lips pulled up in a half smile of gratitude that he was behind her all the way.

Still he remained silent and approving his eyes fixed on his lifelong friend, a mix of loyalty and admiration shining in them. "It's good to have you back," he muttered, content even in the serious and somewhat depressed tone of the situation.

"I'm happy to be back." Pushing off the fence she regarded him in an oh-so-familiar teasing smirk that made him smile despite knowing what was coming. "Who else is going to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't blow us all up."

She laughed and he scowled in resentment at such a comment. Ok, he wasn't great when it came to dynamite and yes he nearly killed himself once but he was a lot better than he used to be. "How dare you make fun of me! I'm a very feared man, how dare you laugh at me!" He shook a fist at her as he ranted which only caused her to laugh harder at him.

"Afraid you'll blow them up," she gasped out in the midst of her giggling hysteria.

Renji blushed in slight embarrassment and huffed rubbing the back of his neck as she finally began to settle down. "I'm not that bad, Rukia. You know I never handled dynamite before that day, give me a break."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Eyebrows." Turning she waltzed over to a nearby tent, Renji following at her heels ranting incoherently about how there was nothing wrong with his tattoos or his fashion sense in general. Slipping out of her golden-brown duster coat she tossed it into the tent and onto one of the mats, a few different layers of creamy colored animal furs serving as a blankets and extra padding.

She jumped in utter surprise when a flash of black and red flew by at her side, a side affect of Renji diving onto the fur and her coat. He bunched up the blankets in his arms and snuggled into the pillow comfortably.

"Renji, get off my bed!" She demanded, her left hand's forefinger pointing at the other bed residing in the tent and kicking his leg with her right boot. "You can have that one."

He chuckled into the pillow at the feel of her weak kick clearly playing with her as he shook his head in earnest. "No I think I'll stay here. Why don't you go sleep in one of the trees. We both know you like high places." His left hand rose and he made a shooing motion with it. "Run along Miss. Bossy."

Glaring down at him her eye twitched in irritation. "I'm not bossy," she insisted.

Renji turned onto his side, angling himself up on his arm and laying his head in his open palm. "I don't know why you're taking it offensively. Being the leader and all you should be bossy."

_Leader? _Rukia blinked in confusion and arches a thin supple raven brow at him. "Who said I'm the leader?"

Renji gaped at her in complete astonishment. How could she ask that?

Rukia's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, the look on his face made her feel stupid like it was deliberately absurd for her to even think otherwise. "Who has to? Haven't you noticed, everything you say pretty much goes around here… You were the leader when we were just kids in Inuzuri."

They both frowned at the thought of that place and the graves of their dead friends overlooking the water. She shook her head to keep tears out of her eyes and cleared her throat. "I thought Ganju was the leader… or at least he pretends to be most of the time."

"Ganju?" Renji almost choked laughing at the mere idea of it. "Ganju couldn't lead a dog on a leash. Remember when we first met him and we actually _tried_ following him and he got us lost for a week in the woods?"She nodded her head and snorted trying to stifle the laughter bubbling in the back of her throat threatening to spill forth.

Renji pushed himself onto his knees and crawled over to the opposite bed patting his previous position with his left foot until Rukia sat Indian-style facing him with a small smile. "Well why do you think he spends his free time with that other gang of his? Because at least they listen to him."He pointed out and they both laughed. Renji did make a good point. Ganju had no sense of direction at all.

"Hey, I heard that!" Ganju roared in anger jumping out from the side of the tent and into the open area, his green sleeveless coat flapping at the abrupt halt in his dash.

"Wasn't trying to hide it," Renji mocked leaning back in the blankets and yawning. "Face it Ganju you aren't a leader."

"I'm a very good leader! My gang is fierce!"He practically screamed in determination a fist held high in the air above his white handkerchief wrapped head.

Renji blinked, his face blank and devoid of any emotion. "No one's heard of your gang, _anywhere_."

Rukia picked up a book laying on a wooden stand set between the two beds and shook her head as the two bickered back and forth relentlessly, each one determined to be right. Her eyes scanned the first page. It was some sort of book on poetry. She began reading the first poem but the noise was too distracting. It was like a think haze between the book and her eyes blocking the words from being registered in her brain.

It grew frustrating soon enough and she cocked her arm back to launch the book at one of their heads when Renji dodged a sudden punch from Ganju and tackled him to the ground just outside the opening of the tent. Fists went flying as the two rolled around in the grass trying to hit each other. Ganju grunted as Renji's fist connected with his jaw and Renji gasped when a foot landed in his gut.

Rukia got up and dropped the book onto the cream fur blanket and walked away from them both while they continued insisting on making fools of themselves. "Morons," she muttered and glanced over at the pen of horses. All heads were turned and all eyes were fixed on the two men screaming obscenities at one another. Renji soon got his hands wrapped around Ganju's neck in an attempt to strangle the other man while Ganju punched Renji in the ribs. It was somewhat funny she decided, but still foolish.

"What are they doing?"

Turning in shock Rukia found Ashido sitting behind her on his female palomino Quarter Horse his grey eyes trained on the spectacle.

"Being idiots," she responded and he nodded hopping out of the tan saddle. He began slipping it off and she reached out taking the bridle off the horses head and handing it to him.

"Thanks," walking over to the pen he opened it and the horse trotted in instantly. He closed it up and draped the riding equipment over the fence, convenient for later usage.

"Ashido!" Renji called currently occupied with holding Ganju down with his weight. When Ashido turned his attention to him Ganju's fist connected with his jaw and he tumbled backwards with a sharp hiss, holding it pain.

"I win!" Ganju jeered before Renji's foot caught him in his lower stomach sending him spiraling to the ground, breath leaving his body in a huff of air.

"Correction, I win!" Renji mocked cockily wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and jumping to his feet, jogging over to were Ashido came to stand near Rukia. "So how's the town?"

"Interesting enough," he replied running a hand through his maroon hair and glancing over at Rukia. "It appears someone's put a bounty on your head though."

Rukia's large violet eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Saw a man hanging up the poster early this morning, but some kid took it down soon after." He paused in thought and brushed some lint from the chocolate suede coat lined with buff fur trim. "Unique looking guy, orange hair, permanent scowl attached to his face. I wouldn't worry about it, doesn't seem like much of a threat."

"It's probably that Byakuya." Renji sighed and ducked as Ganju staggered up behind him and threw a punch. Renji elbowed him in the nose and blood trickled out dripping onto his yellow vest.

"What about Byakuya?" He asked holding his bleeding nose and finally backing off all the while glaring at the smug looking red-head.

"He put a bounty on my head," she sighed and gazed up at Ashido. "For how much?"

He shrugged, "I didn't get a good look at it, just a glimpse really." Reaching out he places a hand on her shoulder. "Forget about it. They'll probably move on to someone else soon enough and even if they do come after you we're all here. I have no intention of loosing another comrade."

She smiled and gazed up at Renji who nodded in affirmation, even Ganju gave her one as well though he was still clutching at his nose and groaning at the stinging pain.

"Thanks guys," she smiled brightly at each one of them in appreciation. A sudden thought sending her eyes darting around the camp. "What do we have weapon wise?"

The three men all looked at each other and shrugged. Ashido tapped his fingers against his own holster currently harboring a LeMat Revolver. "What we have on us I'm afraid."

Rukia frowns. "I think its best we prepare for the worst. We'll need to get better guns and some rifles."

Renji nods. "Good idea, Rukia. We should pick up a lot more ammo as well, especially if we'll be dealing with Byakuya's men."

"We don't have the money right now." Ganju points out, the bleeding finally letting up as he wipes the blood from his hands on black plants. "Although we can always rob someone else."

Rukia taps a finger to her lips and smirks as an idea sparks on her head, "Or something."

* * *

Rukia and Renji sat upright upon their horses, both standing side by side, hiding silently in the brush and looming shadows from overhead tree limbs. Renji clutched a pair of binoculars in his right hand and his horse's reins in the left. He yawned and lifted the binoculars to his eyes to see Ganju and Ashido in their designated position farther down the way. Rukia nudged his arm and he relinquished them to her so she could get a look as well.

It was late afternoon and the sun was hanging low in the sky, casting its golden glow over the land as the sky darkened giving them added cover from any possible onlookers or travelers riding down the road. If everything went according to schedule they would have timed this perfectly.

Both horses hung their heads and waited patiently in the quiet. Zabimaru dropped his snout to the grass and gave it a few sniffs before lifting his head back up. Renji leaned forward and patted his neck, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and ready himself for the escapades to come.

He glances over at his partner in crime. "Ready?" He whispered in a low docile murmur and received a subtle nod from her. He should have known. She was always ready, always fearless. He smiled at the thought and looked ahead at the train tracks running through the country and tapering off in different directions. The land was actually quiet beautiful. Flat for the most part though there were a few hills here and there. Animals scurrying around while plants and long grass swayed in the breeze. Leaves rustling with each gust, some breaking off and twirling to the ground.

Renji glanced back to the tracks as a red bird landed upon them, picked at something with its beak, and then fluttering away. Rukia elbowed him in the arm to get his attention and he tore his eyes away from the otherwise untouched expanse of land. She gestured to the right with a jerk of her head and he nodded in understanding. There was a piercing whistle in the far off distance and Rukia handed back the binoculars. Renji took them and slipped them into the bag hanging at his left currently resting up against his waist.

Both gripped their reins tightly and waited as they began to hear the deep and heavy chugging noise as the train rolled down the track carrying carfuls of rich passengers. They had to be; very few people other than the prosperous had the money to waist on train tickets. The less well off people would rather take the long and cheap way in order be absolutely positive they had the money for more important things such as food, clothing, or rent.

The two criminals pulled out bandanas; hers black his red, and tied them securely at the back of their necks. It was likely they wouldn't do much good seeing as how people seemed to know who they were or who Rukia was for that matter, but there was still the possibility they wouldn't which would be a strike of luck on their side.

Rukia drew her Schofield Revolver and waited till the train came into view. It chugged noisily down the track and a few moments later they were staring head on at one of the passenger cars. At the same time they both gave their horses the cue and they rocketed out of the bushes, galloping alongside the train searching for the perfect opportunity to embark upon it. Rukia lifted her revolver and pointed it to the sky firing twice as Renji drew his.

Ganju and Ashido dashed out of their hiding place at the signal, keeping their horses at a gentle trot alongside the track as the train fast approached. Passengers screamed and clambered at the windows in terror to see what was happening and the man shoveling coal began to panic and started shoveling frantically to keep the train moving.

Renji was the first to board, grabbing a metal bar at the side of one of the cargo cars he slipped his feet from the stirrups and swung his left foot over the front of the saddle yanking himself sideways and up onto the train. He waited for Rukia to catch up who repeated his actions as Renji grabbed a hold of her arm to ensure she didn't fall.

Zabimaru and Shirayuki slowed their paces to a trot but continued along the track neighing at their riders as they disappeared into the car and began making their way into the nearest passenger one. Each held a gun pointed forwards as they entered, Renji leading the way inside.

The riders were cowering in their seats covering their faces, some of the woman were screaming and crying while others held shivering children who were bawling into their mother's blouses. Rukia looked out a window to the right and saw their partners' two other horses trotting along without them. Ashido and Ganju were working from the front down.

Renji walked to the front and turned to face the riders, keeping his gun poised and scanning the crowd he reached down and pulled a sack from his bag and tossed it to Rukia. She caught hold of it easy enough and stopped in the center of the aisle, turning left to right watching the people closely for any possible heroes she bent her arm to point the gun up once she was satisfied no one would make a move and even if someone did Renji had her covered.

"Alright," She spoke loud and confident and a few people in the back actually looked up at her still shaking. "This is a robbery. Put the money in the bag and no one gets their head blown off! Clear?"

No one directly answered. Some of the women pleaded for their lives, begging to be let go or pleading for her not to do this as she walked down the aisle holding the bag open for shaking hands to drop all they had into it. She disregarded their pleas easy enough. They had no intention of killing anyone unless there was no option and Renji still remained poised in the front ready to fire if the necessary situation arose.

Once she reached the back and collected the last bit of money she nodded to Renji who nodded back in turn and walked down the aisle. "Thank you for your cooperation," he spoke politely with a smirk and raised his gun as he went. They stood in the back and braised themselves as the train came to a sudden stop. Rukia led the way from the car back into cargo and Renji flicked the back of her hat playfully making her clamp her hand down on the top of it to keep it from falling off her head.

She glared over her shoulder and he laughed as she adjusted it back into position but not removing her hand as she hopped down off the train, their prize still clutched in her hand. Ashido was busy slicing away the thick ropes he used to tie up the man shoveling coal and Ganju was swinging their bag of looted money around triumphantly.

Once the man was free Ashido pulled his gun for safety reasons and watched the man run away screaming as he scurried back up onto the train. Got to admire a man that would return to his duties after such an ordeal. He probably just wanted to get as far away from them as possible as fast as possible and Renji chuckled beside her at his impatience. Sadly she couldn't keep herself from giggling either as the train roared up again and began climbing the track in great haste. The people on board could still be heard whimpering fearfully as they went.

"No use lingering around. We should get out of here." Ashido warned the group and holstered his weapon. The rest of the members agreeing unanimously with their own unique whistle. Standing at the side of the track a herd of four saddled horses trotted into focus, each one making its way to their rider.

Shirayuki was the first to arrive, followed by Ashido's mare, then Bonnie Ganju's pride and joy, and lastly Zabimaru. Once everyone was ready the horses were urged into a canter as they made their way back towards the hideout, keeping an eye out for any potential danger.

Ganju guided Bonnie to ride up next to the white Arabian and he gave Rukia a clap on the back. "That was a good plan you had," he complimented holding up the bag of money. "I say we have plenty now even if we didn't have yours."

She gave him a half smile, "Thanks Ganju. Couldn't have done it without you guys though."

Ganju gave a look of self-importance. "Of course you couldn't have done it without me, but these two really weren't needed," he teased laughing at the irate face of Renji.

Deciding it best to let it go for now Renji ignored him and thought of the still missing in action members of their group. "Too bad the other guys missed out on all the fun, eh Rukia?"

"Yeah, too bad for them," she responded.

Ashido slowed his horse to bring up the rear and keep an eye on what was going on behind them. It was a bit of a ride and he wasn't interested in surprise ambushes, so as the three continued their chatting on success and Gaju's trying of Renji's last bit of patience he kept his eyes trained behind and around them.

Of course his fears were answered as a rather large group of richly dressed men on the same breed of bay colored horses came galloping up from the right side of them. Ashido fired first and there was a chorus of neighing as the horses spooked by the gun blasts but continued with their orders.

The Inuzuri gang changed their direction immediately and began to lead them away from the campsite. After all nothing good could come from Byakuya Kuchiki and his men knowing were they were held up at. Guns from both posses were trained on each other, firing rapidly as Byakuya's men pursued fervently.

One of Ganju's bullets caught a pursuing man's horse in the front leg causing the horse to fall forward into the dirt neighing in agony and flipping the rider over its head, sending him barreling head first into the ground. A few of his fellow companions called over their shoulder but he didn't respond. The man had either been knocked unconscious or his neck snapped and he was dead.

The pounding of hooves and the blasts from gun barrels was resounding, sending animals running in every direction and no doubt causing people in town to run to the edge and stare curiously at the horizon. A bullet whizzed past Rukia's shoulder nearly hitting her in the neck. The overwhelming sense of fear was replaced by ire and she aimed behind her pulling the trigger and catching a man in the left shoulder. He screamed and grabbed at the wound dropping his pistol to the ground as he pulled up the reins stopping his horse.

This chase was getting nasty and was rapidly making its way into Karakura and around innocent people capable of getting caught in the crossfire.

Looking to her left she urged Shirayuki to catch up to Zabimaru. "Renji!" She screamed over the bellowing commotion and got the desired reaction, he instantly turned to her. "Catch!" She held up the bag and whipped it at him, reaching out he caught it just as they road into town over the train tracks and through a clearing next to the train station.

People ran screaming from the streets and up onto porches and into houses so as to not get trampled by the galloping stampede. Rukia holstered her weapon and began to slow her horse, noticing Renji looked back at her in skepticism. "What are you doing?"

"There after me. Just keep going." She called to him.

His brown eyes widened at the proposition. "And leave you behind? Are you crazy?"

"Just go," she urged. "You'll think of something." She watched him open his mouth obviously to protest but she silenced him instantly. "I trust you, Renji."

He looked distressed but nodded and sped up as she slowed down, coming to a halt in the middle of town. She dismounted and gave Shirayuki a slap to her hindquarters causing her to take off after Renji while the surrounding community turned to stare at her with the pursuing government men finally caught up. Just as one of them was about to slide out of their saddle and apprehend her she was tackled to the ground.

Her arms were pulled behind her back and tied together tightly by a thick coil of rope. The government man hopped down now irate as this other man pulled her up to her feet and held tight to her arm. Byakuya's man shoved the guy, "What the hell do you think you're doing? That prisoner is ours."

The dark haired man scoffed and suddenly turned towards her looking about as though checking for something in particular. "Just as I thought. You're name's not on her, besides I was the one that captured her. You want her come to the jail later with an order to take her and she's yours."

"Don't worry about that. We'll be back," the man glared and spat at his feet before turning and climbing back into the saddle, leading the other men away and back to Seireitei.

The black haired man at her side spun her around as a few citizens made their way closer, her new position giving her a view of a set of new faces. Most of them looked pretty ordinary. A few brown haired women gawked at the situation before moving on. A pale blonde haired man in a green striped hat stood in the doorway of a shop and a tanned man with black hair and glasses stood on the porch. She moved her gaze and stopped, violet eyes widening at the sight of an orange spiky haired boy standing near the store staring at the scene with amber eyes and a scowl on his face, a dark saddle clutched in his hand.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before her hat was yanked off her head causing her to break the contact and glare evilly at the man before her as he threw it off to the side and it hit the dirt. The nerve of that guy. She loved that hat. She growled and was about to insult him and insist he pick that up when his hand reached up and tugged the black fabric covering her face down to hang over her shirt. "Well look what we have here. This is a first, for the criminal to come to us."

"Sentaro, what's the commotion out here?" A tall white haired man with a soft voice appeared behind him, standing in the door of what was obviously the town jail.

"Marshal, look what I found. Miss Rukia." He replied proudly, pushing her forward by the arm and into the marshal's view.

Rukia yanked at her arm trying to get away from his touch more than attempt an escape. The marshal smiled at her which was a first and she gave him an odd skeptical look. "Hello, Miss Rukia. How are today?"

She arched a brow at him. What was he playing at? She chose to ignore his question and look away as Sentaro began to force her to walk forward towards the jail.

The marshal frowned at her lack of communication and moved out of the way, gesturing for her to be brought in. She walked into the doorway before stopping to glance into the street in search of her hat, surprised to see the particular orange haired boy picking it up off the ground and dusting it off. A a rather rough jerk to her arm and she was pulled into the building completely cutting off her line of vision outside. She was now staring at a brick wall and a few metal barred cells.

No other prisoners resided inside as the marshal went over what she was in for and all the details of who she could ask for and how he'd try his best to keep her as comfortable as possible. _Blah blah blah_. She really wasn't paying any attention to the man though she had to admit he seemed a nice enough sort of guy and his voice was strangely soothing to belong to a marshal or a man of the law period.

They cut the ropes from her arms and led her into the cell. Sentaro stripped her of her weapons and walked out, slamming the door shut as he went and Rukia walked over to sit on the bed. Leaning up against the wall she stared at the sky through the bars of the window watching as it grew darker and darker. No sense in sleeping. She wasn't planning on being there that long. She knew Renji wouldn't leave her in there any longer than a few hours at most if he could help it. She just hoped Renji got to her before Byakuya sent more men to get her.

She sighed and just stared outside for a long while. She wasn't sure exactly how long but the sky was black now and littered with glittering balls of light. The jail door swung opened and she turned to look at the intruder in anticipation. She felt a little disappointed that the familiar red heir she was longing to see wasn't present. Instead two young men walked in. A blond with a thick strand of hair hanging over his left blue eye and a spiked black haired guy with a blue stripe tatoo and a black 69 tattoo on his face.

Sentaro stood from behind the desk. "Who are you and what do you two want?"

"Our names aren't important. We're here for the prisoner."The dark haired man walked past the desk disregarding the lawman's presence completely and stopped short in front of the staring at her intently.

"Are you Byakuya's men?"

The blonde spoke up noticing his comrade was a bit too preoccupied to give the response, "We have orders to bring her back with us without question."

"You have a written order?"Sentaro asked glancing between the two expectantly.

The man currently giving her a once over turned with an annoyed scowl on his face as he glared dangerously him. "No, a verbal one. Either way it doesn't matter because we're leaving with her, so please open the cell and let me do my job, deputy."He spat out in a mocking tone and the two exchanged looks. It was obvious neither liked the other much and never would at this rate.

Sentaro sighed in defeat and slipped the key into the lock. There was a metallic click and the door swung open. He walked in and Rukia stood from the surprisingly clean bed instantaneously. "Looks like you're going on a little trip." He turns her around and slips a rope over her arms, tying them securely behind her back and guiding her out of her current dingy residence.

"And her weapons... For evidence reasons." The blonde chimed in.

The tattooed man grabbed her by the arm and led her outside, helping her up onto a very dark black and brown dappled Dutch Warmblood. He climbs up behind her and slips his arms around her waist to grip the reins and ensure the possibility didn't arise that she would fall off.

They wait in silence and the blonde comes out carrying a bag that clearly contains all the weaponry and other accessories she was carrying during the time of arrest.

He hops up onto a raven colored Mustang and the two men nudge their horses forward into a gentle jog. A few long moments later they are drifting out of town and out of sight. As they approach a certain meadow harboring a small wooded area at its far off edge both riders adjust the reins and guide the horses off road and across the field. Normally they would go much faster but to keep the girl from falling off they stay at the current pace. It's quiet amongst them all as they head in between two giant looming trees and into the small wooded area.

Rukia yawns loudly and the horse stops. The spiked haired man dismounts and helps her down out of the saddle. The blonde rifles through the bag and pulls out the knife holster, gripping the wooden handle of the hunting knife it's pulled free he hands it over. A few quick slices and the ropes are cut free. She pulls her arms in front of her and rubs at her wrists. "Thanks Shuhei, and Izuru. I won't forget this."

She smiles at them and Shuhei mounts the horse holding a hand out for her. She takes it and he hoists her back up this time behind him. "Don't worry about it. You would have done the same for any one of us."

Izuru nods in agreement, "Renji informed us of the situation as soon as we got there and we insisted on coming." He hands her the bag of her possessions and she grabs a hold of it, wrapping her arms tightly around Shuhei's waist the horses start moving again, this time at a gallop until they reach the gang hideout. The three strode in laughing as Shuhei mentions just how dumb those men will feel once they realize what happened.

"I didn't technically lie," Izuru states with a chuckle. "I just said we had orders to bring you back."

Renji jumps up from sitting on a large log placed just in front of the campfire and hugs her tight.

She huffs at the sudden and rather overwhelmingly strong embrace. "Thank you Renji. I knew I could count on you."

"You're welcome." His grip tightened around her even more as if that was actually possible. "Let's not do that again though."

"Way ahead of you."She pulled out of the embrace and gasps a little. Renji rubs at his neck sheepishly and goes to lead her over to the fire. She pulls away and shakes her head with a smile "There's something I have to do first," Rukia said walking over to her horse and scratching Shirayuki before scurrying into the saddle.

Every Inuzuri member gawking at her in a mix of confusion and vivacity.

"I'll be back soon," she waves as she and Shirayuki ride off into the night, leaving her dumbfounded comrades behind to sit by the fire and wait for her return.

* * *

Ichigo climbed the stairs lazily as his amber eyes drooped in fatigue. He yawned into his right hand, his body shivering with the force of it as the hallway tapered the closer he got to his room. Pushing the door open he saunters over to his bed and pulls back the light blue blanket and picks up the hat he'd taken off the street that was currently resting at the foot of his bed.

He brought it over to his dresser and dropped it onto the smooth surface along with the crinkled and tattered golden slip of paper he'd yanked off the jail earlier. Hesitantly he lifted it and unfolded it, eyes locked on the artist rendering. It really didn't do her justice. Mainly because there was just no way in hell that a black ink drawing was even remotely capable of capturing that gorgeous violet color of her eyes.

He'd almost gasped when she'd locked eyes with him. There was a shock in those purple depths, but also a hard determination and a blazing fire of wild life and raw emotion. She was short, shorter than most girls he'd seen but in a cute sort of way that made him want to smile and snicker at the same time. Inky wisps of hair framing her face, that one strand hanging down in the center of her forehead.

She was pretty. He'd admit that but it was the air she gave off that drew him in most. It was untamed and dangerous but caring and devoted at the same time. It was a clash of good and bad, right and wrong, good and evil. It was uniquely her. Folding the poster back up he tossed it onto the dresser his fingers drumming on the edge as he tried to fight the urge to pick up her hat and inhale a deep breath of her scent.

He lost. The worn black brim resting just beneath his nose as he breathed in and tossed it back into its place. She smelled nice. Like mango, lilac, and vague hint of tea. It was, pleasant. Stretching his arms over his head he turned to pace back to his bed but halted at the window. A pair of German Shepherds barking noisily and chasing after something in the shadows. Another animal perhaps. Today was probably the most excitement the town has ever seen or ever will see, at least for a very long time.

He opened his window and relished the fresh air swooping in. Ukitake and Sentaro watching after the dogs and having what appeared to be a rather serious conversation. He ignored it and flopped down on his bed staring up at the ceiling and attempting to fall asleep.

He was drifting in and out when a sudden thump near his window made him jolt upright. A crouched dark silhouette straightened by his window and walked to his dresser, a pale hand grasping the cowhide hat as he jumped out of bed and pointed an accusing finger at it. "Oi, what are you doing? You don't just break into someone's house!"

The figure turned to face him and he was met with a pair of glinting rich purple irises blinking at him. Her lips turned up in a smirk as she tapped the hat against her thigh. "And _you_ don't just take things that don't belong to you, idiot."

Ichigo remained quiet for a long moment staring in shock as his pointed finger shook at her. His face fell when his brain caught up and he scowled at her. "Who you calling an idiot you little brat?"

Her eyes instantly narrowed in a glare. "What did you call me," she growled clenching a fist at her side and shaking in rage.

"Oh, you didn't like that?"Ichigo smirked at the reaction he was eliciting and plopped a hand on top of her head, ruffling her hair. "Because I don't have to call you brat. I could call you midget if you prefer."

That did it. Rukia clenched her teeth and snarled at him as she elbowed him hard in the ribs and watched him drop to the floor in a groan of pain. Holding a fist out she crouched down and shook it in front of his face. "My name's Rukia. Not brat or midget. Rukia! You strawberry haired moron."

Standing up she sauntered over to his window and hopped up onto the window sill. She glanced back at him over her shoulder as he glared wordlessly at her, still clutching at his ribs. "You know you should really close your window. Someone dangerous could get in." And with that she hopped out of his sight and was gone.

Lingering on the floor he rubbed at his sore ribs and suppressed a hiss. For such a small girl she could really hit. He pushed himself to his hands and knees and crawled over and up into his bed, grabbing his blanket and draping it over his body. He stared at the wall as the pain receded to a dull throbbing. "Yeah, someone dangerous _could_ get in."

He smirked and let his eyes flicker to the open window. Usually a comment like that would give him enough incentive to close it, but strangely it was having just the opposite affect. He smirked and shut his eyes. As long as she was the 'someone dangerous' he supposed he didn't mind putting himself into a dangerous scenario every once in a while.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well that was chapter two. An introduction to the gang and a first meeting between Rukia and Ichigo. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be more Rukia x Ichigo centered than this one. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate you taking the time to leave some feedback. You guys inspire me to continue so thanks!


	3. Spurred To Victory

Title:

Clemency Pays

**By: **CypressArtemis

**Summary: **He was just a rancher's son. A hardworking man content with a decent, honest days work. Concerned with little else than horses and cattle he suddenly finds himself wondering, as his hand clutches the stained parchment of a wanted poster, how anything so young and gorgeous could be considered so evil.

**Chapter 3**: Spurred To Victory

* * *

Ichigo yawned loudly and drew a sharp audible breath through his nose as he pushed the barn doors open. They swung freely on the metal hinges and smacked the walls with a thud. A fluffy little yellow head lifted from its resting place on two front outstretched legs, brown eyes squinting in the sunlight streaming in and staring at him. Whiskers and fuzzy triangular ears pulled back and the cat bared its gaping mouth equipped with a complete set of sharp teeth, fangs included, and a sandpaper pink tongue. Exhaling the cat closed its mouth and shook its head, standing on all fours it stretched out each set of front and back legs simultaneously before jumping down from its roost on a large hay barrel, purring its way over to give Ichigo's legs a figure-eight rub while a mouse scurried away with a squeak.

Amber eyes followed the tiny grey creature as it fled from the safety of the hay barrels to a hole in the side of the barn leading to the great outdoors; they then traveled down to the purring ball of orange fluff scent marking his legs with the corners of its mouth and sides of its body. He rolled his eyes and stepped over the cat's lithe form. It mewed in protest and Ichigo shook his head a little irritated and disappointed. "Some cat you are Kon. Can't even catch a little mouse," he sighed looking back at the cat as it stared up at him from the spot Ichigo had previously occupied. "What do I keep you around for anyhow?"

Kon let out a low growling noise, twitching its long tail and moseying over to a splotch of sunlight to plop down into a laying position and start rolling about on his back in a playful manner. It was still pretty early, the sun just beginning to make its appearance on the horizon as Ichigo turned around deciding to ignore the bundle of annoying harassment and collect Zangetsu's riding equipment. He had time for an early morning ride before his second set of chores officially started and he wanted to take full advantage of the freedom and sense of adventure, no matter how small it may be.

The currently ignored horses all stamped their feet in excitement as they watched him gather everything together and set it on Kon's designated barrel. At least that's what Ichigo called it since the cat was always curled up in ball on that particular one when he strode into the barn every morning and various times during the day. He knew cats slept most of the day, but damn! Kon could set the record for laziest horniest cat of the year. His day consisted of sleeping on the hay, chasing the female cats in town, and wolfing down cans of tuna like it was going out of style. Considering all that the cat did in a day Ichigo was surprised to see Kon was actually still quite fit, lean and muscular instead of plump and weak as he would have expected.

He shrugged upon pondering the anomaly. Obviously the cat did something else he was forgetting or had never witnessed, something that kept him in good condition. Maybe it was chasing the girl cats or hauling-ass from the dogs, because it sure as hell wasn't mouse catching! He growled scowling back at the fur ball twisting and rubbing around in the dirt before making a mental note to get a new cat, one that might actually put forth the effort to chasing out the mice.

"Some barn cat," he scoffed and climbed into the nearest empty horse stall then over and into the fenced in field. Three heads poked out to watch him as he walked down in a straight line unlatching the gates to each stall and pulling them open, purposely bypassing Zangetsu. The onyx head jutted out and attempted to latch onto the rolled up white sleeve on his right arm. Ichigo smirked and took a rather quick stride forwards making the horse miss its target and whinny after him.

"What are you complaining about?" Looking Zangestu in the eyes he unlatched the stall to Yuzu's pinto and pulled the door open. It dashed out and chased Karin's Cleveland Bay further into the field nipping playfully at its hip. Walking into the now empty stall Ichigo hopped the fence and grabbed the bridle. The stallion's body turned round in the provided space and dipped its head out in anticipation. Deciding Ichigo wasn't moving fast enough for his liking he began tossing his head from side to side and snorted until his orange haired master was standing before him, slipping the bit into his mouth.

The door was open and Zangetsu was being led out by the reins as Ichigo gave a subtle huff of laughter. Zangetsu was so impatient sometimes. Obedient and loyal, yes, but still restless from time to time. His fingers latched onto the saddle blanket and with a flick of his wrists the blanket whipped up before descending into position on the muscular body beneath. He placed the saddle atop the blanket, adjusted it, and latched it into place before leading the horse out of the barn and mounting the saddle.

Zangetsu walked down the partially deserted dirt streets lined with darkened houses and just opening shops. Permanent imprints of horseshoes and wagon wheels made in the mud during storms and later dried by the sun were overstepped by the powerful animal in the slow descent from town. Ichigo's eyes surveyed the surroundings. Hardly anyone was moving around at this time other than shop owners, a few residents, and some unrecognized people bringing shipments of goods for sale.

Rounding the corner he could make out Uryu standing upon a wooden porch in the shade of the overhanging roof stuck with banners hanging from nails and billowing in the gentle breeze. Orihime was standing at his side smiling brightly at a man that Uryu was currently shaking hands with, most likely completing a business transaction. The strange man fit the profile of a hunter what with the large rifle upon his back and an ensemble consisting primarily of furs, a rather large crate of animal bait sitting on the ground beside two horses.

Ichigo's suspicions proved correct as Uryu stepped down from the porch and began helping the man unload a variety of different skins and pelts from a nearby wagon and hauled them inside the shop while Orihime held the door open. She caught sight of him and waved, letting loose the door just as the two men were going to walk out. It swung back with a screech and succeeded in smacking Uryu in the face, knocking the glasses off his eyes. Ichigo chuckled as Orihime gasped, clutching her hands to her mouth in appall at the consequences of her own actions before grabbing his arm and apologizing frantically.

The hunter stood behind him and Ichigo couldn't help taking note of how the man was desperately trying to hide his own laughter from the tailor's misfortune as Uryu clutched his bleeding nose and tried to downplay the situation, telling Orihime everything was fine. As he rode by laughing Uryu glared up at him with a snarl and Orihime's concerned look twisted into one of delight as she smiled up at him. "Good morning, Kurosaki-kun."

Nodding was the only reaction Ichigo could accomplish at the moment as he halted Zangetsu and watched Uryu wipe more blood from his nose, reaching into his pocket to produce a nice sized wad of cash in order to pay the man behind him. The hunter took it with a half smile and a nod, rushing rather hastily down the steps he hoisted the crate and slipped it into the back of the wagon. Securing it down to keep from falling out the back he jumped into the seat and urged the horses forward giving Uryu and Orihime a quick wave. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder as the hunter broke out into laughter clearly mistaking himself being out of earshot as he shook his head in disbelief and road over the train tracks on his way out of town.

"Seems I'm not the only one to think it was funny," Ichigo smirked cockily down at Uryu and gestured at the retreating wagon, now disappearing from view behind a line of Japanese Maples decorating the entrance into town.

Uryu picked his glasses up from the porch and slipped them back on, adjusting them briefly as he tried to keep his cool. "I guess it just shows what little sense of humor you have Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki-kun it wasn't really that funny," Orihime fidgeted nervously next to the dark haired tailor, glancing upwards at him and away in a shy manner as she attempted to defend their mutual friend. "It could have really hurt him."

When she wasn't looking he rolled his amber eyes slightly at her jittery behavior but sighed and nodded at her. "I suppose you're right Orihime, but still it was amusing." He snorted as he stifled a fresh set of laughter and Uryu crossed his arms in a defensive manner choosing to ignore him rather than retaliate.

He pushed up his glasses giving the teenage rancher an annoyed glare before turning towards the orange haired female at his side. "Want me to walk you to the school Orihime?" He offered, chivalry getting the better of him and determination urging him not to allow her to say no as she was most obviously about to do. She began to shake her head and he held up a hand to halt any protest thrown his way. "After what happened yesterday I think it would be best if you not walk the streets alone."

Orihime held up both hands in objection, her eyes closed as she smiled in gratitude at his concern but she rather not be a burden to him or anyone else for that matter, besides the school wasn't too far away. "No that's ok Uryu. I'll be fine."

"He's right you know. You shouldn't be walking around alone." Her grey eyes flickered up to a rather serious looking Ichigo, his brows furrowed as he looked at the horizon and no longer at the two of them. He had a somewhat dreamy kind of look in his eyes as though thinking or remembering something pleasantly important and she nodded hesitantly, turning to smile at Uryu.

"Alright then, but I really don't think there's anything to worry about. I mean they did catch one of those bandits yesterday."She pointed out looking thoughtfully over at the jail and back at Ichigo. He was still glancing off into the distance apparently not paying much attention and she began wondering just what it was he was thinking about.

Uryu brought a fist up holding it to his mouth as he cleared his throat in order to get her attention. When her eyes were focused on him again and not staring infatuatedly at the other man he shook his head. "You obviously haven't head Orihime."

"Heard what?" She blinked, staring in confusion.

"That she escaped last night." Ichigo's voice was serious but with a hint of some kind of peculiar emotion that didn't belong in a topic as serious and dangerous as this one. Not when speaking of such people as those that were evading law enforcement several hours ago. It hadn't even been a full day since the incident she noted mentally.

She looked down at her feet trying to decipher just what emotion was residing in his voice. Was it excitement? Appreciation? Admiration, maybe? Whatever it was it made her slightly jealous. The tone in his voice was one she had always longed for him to speak with her, of her, in and here it only appeared at the mention of _her_, whoever she was. A common criminal for all Orihime was aware of. A girl that robbed innocent people among leading a group of immoral men and pursuing gentlemen specializing in authority and peacemaking on a wild chase through a quiet little town of decent people. According to Orihime, that wasn't exactly the profile of a lady and shouldn't invoke admiration from decent kindhearted people like Kurosaki-kun.

She frowned at her own thoughts and shook her head to clear it. She didn't know this girl and she had no real right to judge, but she couldn't help it. It was more the resenting jealousy talking than rational thought anymore as her eyes flicked back up to her crush, still gazing out of town with a serene yet resounding gruff look on his face. She bit her tongue and scuffed her shoes in the dirt as she forced a small laugh. "Oh, no I hadn't heard about that. But still do you really think they'd come back?"

Uryu shrugged. He really had no idea. He'd imagine not for a while if they were truly as smart as everyone imagined them to be. After all the police were on high alert, not just because of the little spectacle they made in town but because of the deceptiveness they managed in order to accomplish breaking-out one of their friends. The Marshal and his deputies messed up big time for sure, but in their defense they simply hadn't recognized the two men as any of the gang members and were expecting Byakuya's men to come for the girl. It was an honest mistake, but still a mistake, only noticed once the true government men came calling not long after she was already sprung.

"Doubtful, though not guaranteed. We should all be more careful." Chad waltzed up behind them and all three turned to glance at him in surprise. Orihime nodded in acceptance of his answer and greeted him in her usual cherry manner.

"Good morning Chad." Uryu pushed up his glasses once more regarding the man with curious eyes as he took note of his dressy attire. "Working?"

Chad's face remained blank as usual as he nodded in response and adjusted the long white coat, checking the buttons on the front to ensure the clothes beneath were covered. He spent a lot of time working with sick animals so the extra layer of clothing was especially important. He glanced over at his best friend still sitting atop his sable horse, "Going for a ride?"

"Yeah," Ichigo stretched in the saddle and began patting Zangestsu's neck as the horse stood patiently but anxious in the center of the road. "Haven't been out for a while, what with all the commotion lately."

Chad nodded and remained quiet as Orihime's face lit up in excitement. "Are you going to race again soon Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo sighed in dismay. "I doubt it. No one seems interested in doing so anymore since I've beaten everyone in town."

"You know Kurosaki," Uryu began, taking a few steps to the side he leaned over and snatching a sheet of paper off a nearby table. "There's a race tomorrow afternoon in Kagamino City. Winner take all, and the prize is rather abundant." He passed him the flyer and Ichigo scanned the contents quickly.

He shook his head. "That's a bit far and I doubt my dad would approve of abandoning my duties for a race." He went to pass it back but Uryu held up his hand in rejection.

"Keep it. In case you change your mind." He suddenly took note of how light the surrounding area had become since their conversation had started and turned to Orihime. "We should be going. You don't want to be late."

She nodded with a smile and waved goodbye to Chad and Ichigo as the two departed, walking off towards the schoolhouse. "Bye, enjoy your ride Kurosaki-kun."

"I should be going too. I'll see you later Ichigo."

"Later Chad." Ichigo folded up the flyer, slipping it into his pocket he gave Zangetsu a light kick and the two were moving once more, the stallion whinnying happily as the edge of town became fast approaching. Once past the threshold he steered the horse towards the forest and spurred him into a canter. Zangetsu gladly complied and raced off towards the trees, hooves pounding relentlessly over grass, rocks, and dying tree limbs.

Ichigo's form leaned forward in the saddle as the gait increased in speed and Zangetsu bolted over the trail winding through the thick towering foliage, wind rushing through his orange locks. He smiled, it was nice to actually get out again. To take in the sights and sounds from horseback as the pair traversed the stunning landscape.

Slowing to a trot Ichigo loosened the reins on the right directing Zangetsu off trail to progress up a nearby hill that led to a clearing they usually frequented beside a stream. Once over the incline they pressed on over towards the crystalline blue water gushing noisily over a smooth rocky bottom when a sudden gunshot in the distance spooked them both. Ichigo whipped his head to the side and stared off into the distance as Zangetsu pranced a few steps and neighed shrilly. Spending most of their time on a ranch neither was too accustomed to hearing gunfire, aside from the occasional drunken duel or the ridding of the streets of a pesky animal, but now in the middle of a forest with no one around for quite a good distance it was a bit unnerving to say the least.

Rational thought would have told him to turn around and go back immediately but something held him there and even urged him to move closer, so when he actually acted on the sudden impulse he knew he was being reckless. Well more than reckless. Careless actually, and he muttered under his breath as they treaded lightly, closer to the sound of gunfire sporadically piercing the tranquility. Gingerly shifting overhanging branches out of the way they carried on for several moments of silence. Everything was still, eerily so as the wildlife had most likely been scared off and Ichigo's eyes scanned the surroundings and the dirt beneath them.

He wasn't noticing any fresh horse tracks or footprints, which was all he was really concerned with finding at the moment. His eyes fixated on the ground rather than ahead or even beside him as they swept the forest floor. They passed over nothing but undisturbed dirt, branches sticking upwards stuck in such a position by mud while being surrounded by layers of crumpling brown leaves and pine needles. Acorns, pinecones, and weeds scattered about as well giving the air a heavy scent of earth and decaying foliage.

"Hey!"

His head jerked up looking above him at the sudden voice accompanied by the clomping noise of horseshoes upon rock. Sunlight streamed through the leafy canopy and into his eyes causing him to raise a hand, cupping it on the side of his forehead to block out the glare. Before his eyes could adjust and make out the mounted form above him he heard the cocking of a pistol and Zangetsu's loud whinny. His horse tossed its head and almost reared up in an attempt to turn its body around hastily, but Ichigo clutched the reins tight and kept him firmly in place as he finally began to make out the figure.

His eyes went wide in alarm for a split second and a black eyebrow arched at him, the pistol poised and trained on his muscular chest was lifted, flipped backwards, and slipped back into its holster. A brilliant white horse was standing on a rocky ledge just above, its head lowered as its black snout sniffed at a clump of grass before being guided off the rocks and down a small hillside coming to stand in his path.

"I could have shot you, idiot," the teasing remark dripped from the supple lips of a particularly familiar female, an increasingly recognizable hat resting upon shoulder length black tresses. Her purple eyes stared mockingly yet cautious for a moment, sweeping over his body up and down in search of weapons before turning her horse round, moving away from him.

Snapping out of his momentary daze he swallowed hard as the fear began to subside and urged his horse to catch up to hers as he glared at the back of her head. "Hey! I'm not an idiot you midget!"

Catching up he watched her whirl around in the tawny leather saddle, the horribly agitated look on her face making him smirk in triumph, all sense of caution he knew he should posses had been discarded. She clenched her teeth tight and hissed through them her fist balled up and shook in front of her chest with the undeniable urge to hit him. "What did you call me you dumbass carrot top idiot?"

At first he was taken back by the retort but it faded quick enough leaving him furiously provoked as he growled at her, baring his teeth now clenched in irritation. "What the hell did _you_ call me? There's nothing wrong with my hair!"

Their eyes locked, glaring dangerously and taunting at one another. Both horses stopped side by side and glancing about the surroundings as their riders bickered relentlessly above. Rukia leaned sideways bringing her fist up to his face and holding it there. "And there's nothing wrong with my height! Got it carrot top?" She paused and turned away scoffing as she did so. "Now get lost, and stay out of my way."

Still annoyed, Ichigo followed after her as she started moving forwards once more. "What? That's it? No comeback, just get out of my way?" The urge to fight was still bubbling in him as he taunted her in an attempt to get a rise out of the girl in front of him.

It didn't go as planned as she simply rolled those beautiful glinting amethyst eyes in response, looking dead ahead and avoiding his gaze at all costs. "I'm busy. I don't have time for an idiot like you."

"Idiot?" He growled, temper rising again as his eyebrows furrowed into his signature scowl. "Stop calling me that. My name is Ichigo damn it!"

"Oh, sorry." She stretched out the end in a mocking faux apology then turned to face him, smiling mischievously. "What I should have said was, I don't have time to argue right now Strawberry."

The look on his face made her burst out laughing; throwing her head back she nearly fell backwards off her horse but caught herself. Ichigo glared daggers at the giggling girl as he shook in rage. "It's Ichigo, and it doesn't mean strawberry it means 'He who protect' alright?"

"Whatever you say… Strawberry." A few leftover giggles left her lips and she sighed, quelling the amusement within her as she turned forwards again listening to the man beside her seething in anger.

"Ichigo!" He corrected harshly, dropping the reins in his hands and crossing them across his chest. Glancing at him she stifled another laugh at his rather childish behavior.

"Alright, you're making a scene Ichigo. Besides you don't have to repeat yourself like a broken record. I heard you the first time." Kicking her white horse into a trot they crossed over a dip in the landscape and began towards a steep looking hill, large jagged rocks jutting out the side. She almost smiled, not surprised to see her obviously inexperienced orange haired acquaintance following suit. This should be interesting.

"Could have fooled me," He mumbled, his black horse trotting a bit behind her.

She moved Shirayuki to the side to give him some room but instead of catching up to her side as before he remained where he was. "Clearly I did if you didn't understand what I was doing."

An orange eyebrow raised in her direction, confusion on his face as their eyes met. "What the hell does that mean?"

She smirked. "It means I intentionally called you strawberry to annoy you, idiot."

"No! I mean-" He paused trying to find the words and shook his head when it proved fruitless. "I know that!" He insisted.

"Whatever you say… Now leave me be. As I said, I'm busy." She eased up and allowed her horse to walk carefully as they began climbing the rocky terrain of the hillside.

Ichigo's amber eyes swept over it and an unsure feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. It didn't exactly look very safe but a quick look at the girl beside him showed a rather confident face, one without fear and Zangetsu began following the mare upwards. "Busy? Doing what... And by the way, why the hell'd you pull a gun on me back there?"

Her eyes narrowed in disbelief at such a question, and more importantly how it somehow had only just occurred to him. It wasn't an unexpected topic, quite the contrary actually. She was simply surprised it had taken this long for him to bring it up. "It's called being cautious alright? I didn't know who you were. A murderer, a bounty hunter, a lawman, could have been any of those."

He nodded, satisfied enough with the answer. It was logical and certainly not too farfetched, but with those sorts of concerns why was she out alone? Just the mention of such things gave him an overwhelming feeling of concern for her and in his mind he cursed himself. Why'd he have to be so chivalrous? "Yeah, ok that makes sense but what are you doing out here alone anyway?"

As if sensing his hidden feelings she turned. Her eyebrow arched in bewilderment before a knowing and amused smile took shape upon her lips. "What's it matter?" She asked teasingly and he watched her face as it turned from one of smiling amusement to a suddenly very serious and insulted looking one, as though something neither had thought of had just occurred to her brought on by his simple inquiry. "Don't tell me you're one of those men that don't think a woman can stand up for herself, because I'll have you know I do just fine. It's my sister you should have worried about." It was out before she could stop it and she bit down on her lip, hoping he hadn't been paying attention, which was very unlikely, or simply wouldn't push it.

His eyes went wide for a moment and a forlorn look crossed his features, horrible thoughts swimming through his head and his eyes flickered away from her own. For a moment she was relieved. It didn't seem he would press her for information but it turned to regret as her eyes stayed locked on his face. In the short time they'd talked she'd already concluded that he was a short-tempered, impulsive, and stubborn sort of man, but not a bad one and causing him emotional distress made her feel guilty and underhanded. He shook his head and sighed. "I didn't say that. It's just… never mind. Where's your sister?"

Looking away her eyes fixated themselves on the rocky expanse, watching it pass gradually as the horses made their way slowly upwards and with extreme caution. She chose to ignore his question for a previous one in hopes of changing the subject. "… I'm hunting if you must know.

It did. "Hunting? Hunting what?"

She shrugged. That question really didn't have an answer to go with it but she responded none the less. "Whatever. Doesn't really matter as long as it's edible."

He nodded. "I guess." He regarded her and the white horse for a long moment, searching for anything that would come with skinning an animal. Fur, bones, claws, meat, something but he found none of those. "Haven't made a kill yet?"

She scoffed at him but concentrated more on the landscape as Shirayuki cleared the hillside, stepping up onto the grass and snorting, tossing her head about. They moved out of the way as Ichigo's mount stepped up as well and they stood there allowing the horses to rest and graze a bit. "No, I've made plenty. I just don't carry it around with me everywhere I go, Ichigo."

He sighed closing his eyes. Either she just didn't understand him or he was doing a poor job of expressing himself correctly. "Again I know that. I'm just saying I don't see you carrying any meat or anything. That's all."

"All that stuff is back at camp." There was a long pause as she surveyed the surrounding area. "Why so concerned?"

"I'm not." The reply came unusually fast causing the girl to cock her head in disbelief, a small smirk playing on the corner of her mouth.

"Right." She rolled the word over her tongue slowly and Ichigo could tell she wasn't buying it but she didn't call him out or even turn her attention back on him. She simply continued with her observations, looking for something or someone. He wasn't too sure but his thoughts halted when she spoke up again. "Don't you have better things to do than follow me around like a puppy?"

"I'm not following you… I just happen to be going the same way." He demanded persistently, a slight blush tainting his cheeks at the realization that he had, in fact, followed her this far. It was obvious they both knew that was the case as well and he rubbed the nape of his neck mumbling a bit. "Well excuse me for making conversation."

"You're excused." She replied mockingly, letting him know she had heard him despite whether she was meant to or not as she became exceedingly serious at the same time, violet irises stern and burrowing into his amber ones. "Really, why are you out here? And with no weapons? It's extremely dangerous."

"You mean because of you?" He jeered jokingly with a smirk but it fell quickly. Her face didn't change despite his joke, not even slightly, and it made him extremely embarrassed, making him feel like a complete idiot.

"No." Her voice was stern and un-joking. "We're not the only gang out here and the others aren't so kind to strangers. That means you." She pointed at him and lowered her hand down to rest on the dark golden brown of her coat covering a nice sized portion of her thigh.

"Oh, well thanks for the scare." His sarcasm was thick as irritation coursed through him. What did she think he was? A weak pushover or something? "I'm not afraid of a bunch of lowlifes," he spat out angrily.

"Lowlifes like me, huh?"Once she pointed it out his face fell, lips twitching in a deeply forced against frown. He hadn't meant to insult her along with the rest of them. Actually he hadn't even put her in the same category as them. He opened his mouth ready to tell her so but stopped when she raised a hand to him. "Save it. I'm not trying to scare you I'm just trying to warn you. Besides lowlifes can be pretty frightening, especially those with guns and no moral restraint." There was a pause as she tried to distinguish his emotions and reactions for a second; looking for any sign she was making any progress in getting through that thick stubborn skull of his. She saw none. "You shouldn't be out here if you don't understand that much, let alone without any means of protection."

Her good intentions weren't taken quite as well as she'd of hoped and he snarled at her. "Don't fucking belittle me! I'm not some weak little kid that's going to be frightened off by a ghost story!"

She glared dangerously at him, a mix of emotions swirling around in her gut but the most dominate being determination. "Did you not hear me? I said I'm trying to warn you, not scare you." Her face went blank and cold while her eyes furrowed more, the expression almost made him shiver. She'd never shown any sign of being an emotionless and dangerous criminal until now and in all honesty it was a bit chilling. The fact that she could kill him exceptionally easy if she say fit was suddenly very profound within his mind. "Next time you come out here, have a gun with you."

It was a clear demand, not a question or means of rebuttal, but he still felt the need to say something. "I don't need a gun."

"Trust me, you do." Sitting there scrutinizing him with those cold eyes made him shift uncomfortably in the saddle. He wanted those eyes off him or at the very least much softer, warmer, more inviting.

He huffed moving his gaze elsewhere and then back to her in skepticism. "Why the hell would I?"

Although his question had confused her she didn't allow it to show on her face. "What? Trust me or need a gun?"

"Both," he snapped, tilting his head sideways as he stared back at her with a scowl on his face and a fierce gleam in his eyes. He was doing his best to match the intensity in her eyes and intimidate her, but disappointedly noticed she was little, if at all, affected by it.

Raising her hands she began counting off the reasons on her fingers, her left forefinger latching onto the right and holding it up. "One, because I know what I'm talking about rancher boy. In case you've forgotten I'm one of the _lowlifes _you spoke so highly of moments ago." She sneered and went to the second finger. "Two, it's very dangerous out here. Outlaws aside, there are cougars and bears roaming around." Her head jerked in regards to the surrounding area as she tapped her third finger. "And three, I already nearly killed you. Or have you forgotten the gun in your face?"

An eyebrow rose in his direction and her hands fell to her sides; her right clutched the grip of her pistol and pulled it from the confines of the holster. She slipped her right pointer finger through the trigger guard and held it barrel down in front of her chest, giving him a clear view of the weapon's profile. "I can refresh your memory if you'd like, for learning purposes only of course."

Shock made his eyes widen and he gulped, amber eyes fixed intently on the gun as he snapped at her. "That won't be necessary. I get it already."

He wanted to scream at her as she relinquished the pistol back to the holster and her emotionally devoid face relented, an entertained smile splayed over her mouth, chuckling softly at his reaction. "Good. Take my advice then, less you end up dead." She paused, gripped the reins, and started moving again as her horse's teeth finished grinding and swallowed down a mouthful of grass. "By bullet… or mauling," she called over her shoulder as he reluctantly began following her again for some unknown reason.

He shook his head swearing at himself in his mind. He must be crazy. She just pulled a gun on him, not once, but twice and here he was chasing after her… But then again she was just trying to help him. Wasn't she? He smiled a tantalizing grin and trotted up beside her. He looked ahead, not at her but he was positive she was fully aware of the look plastered on his features. "I got it. I'll get a gun since you appear so concerned for my well being."

Her eyes rolled and she looked away in denial. "I'm not concerned, just obligated." He just couldn't go ten minutes without picking a fight with her.

"Obligated?"

She nodded. "To inform you you're being a moron wondering around a predator infested forest with no weapon."An amusing thought crossed her mind causing her to giggle. "What are you going to do? Get in a fistfight with a bear if it attacks."

He was silent for such a long moment it caused her to turn to make sure he was still there. He was and blinking at her with a blank expression on his face. "Well you don't have to be so insulting about it… And no I'm not that stupid. I'd simply run away, or had that thought not occurred to you?"

"Oh, you gonna run from a bullet too? I'll let you in on a little secret," He jerked backward as she withdrew the pistol for a third time, raising his hands defensively in front of his face ready to start yelling at her to take it easy as she pointed it in an outstretched arm to her right. A rather large buck jumped out from behind a bush and with a piercing bang it fell sideways in mid hop, falling dead onto the ground blood oozing from the bullet hole in its neck and staining the fur.

"It doesn't work too well." She stated simply, flipping the gun backwards and holstering it, dismounting her horse and leading it over to the dear carcass. She reached down with her left hand and pulled out a coil of rope, secured at her side by a satchel and knelt down to begin wrapping it around the dead buck.

"Need help?" Ichigo hopped down from his own horse walking over to stand behind her as she continued her work and shook her head at him. He reluctantly nodded in acceptance and simply watched her wind the thick strands around the legs and torso, his fingers twitching at his sides as he suppressed the urge to lean in and offer his unwanted help.

Once her mind declared it was tight enough she clutched the ropes crisscrossing over the animal's chest and hoisted it upwards, dragging its back hips and legs over towards the horse. In less than a second Ichigo stepped over the carcass and grabbed hold of its lower half, helping her carry it over to Shirayuki and hoist it onto her lower back just beneath the saddle. Ichigo held it still as Rukia began running the excess rope around the horse's girth tying the deer down.

Shirayuki stomped her back foot at the added weight and turned her neck to watch them. Noticing this Rukia patted her hip and stood back up as Ichigo stepped back, slipping his hands into his pockets as he sauntered back towards Zangetsu. He ran his right hand down the horse's neck to the base as he jumped back into the saddle looking down at a very lost in thought girl. "Something wrong?"

She shifted and gave him a glance through the corner of her eye. Her mouth opened and she took a breath as though to say something but paused, standing there for a moment before shaking her head, slipping back into her own saddle. Deciding it best for Shirayuki to walk with the added weight she urged her onward, Ichigo close at her heels.

Her eyes now narrowed in suspicion but she said nothing. This boy was really starting to intrigue her, and get on her nerves at the same time. His behavior and actions were incomprehensible to her. Half of her wanted to scream at him to just leave and get away from her. She had no need of an escort which he seemed to think she did, while the other half of her was quite content with the company and the lightheartedness he brought. Nothing was chokingly serious around him like it was with her friends.

Still, he didn't make sense to her. What sort of man follows an outlaw that pulls a gun on him twice through a forest simply for conversational purposes? Not to mention then willingly helps them? Better yet though, what kind of man sticks around when they can be killed or charged with aiding a criminal if caught? She stared intently over at him. Did he really know the actual trouble he could be in? Was he really that dense he didn't realize absolutely no good could come from associating with her? What the hell was a simple rancher and descent man doing fraternizing with a criminal?

"What?" He shouted at her, unintentionally squirming and looking about nervously under her heavy gaze. He hadn't thought much of her staring at first but now it was starting to make him very uncomfortable.

She blinked but kept staring. He saw her mouth clench tighter and lips press into a straight line as though trying to hold onto some self control, but it didn't last long. "What the hell is wrong with you? Really? I mean why help me, and more importantly, why are you still here?" She snapped a little more irritable than she'd wanted, but it all just sort of flew out without her consent.

He surprised her yet again. She expected him to become furious or offended but instead he just shrugged at her, his face softening but his ever-present scowl remained. "Seemed like you needed help is all. I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I left."

She snorted in resentment at that, not even believing her own ears. "Gentlemanly? You're worried about not appearing gentlemanly to a common criminal?"

This made him sigh heavily. His head shook and he let out a low chuckle. It made her glare at him. It was like he knew something she didn't, something exceedingly obvious and yet she couldn't grasp the concept.

She almost reached over and smacked him in the face. Not because he was laughing at her, that she could take, but because she didn't understand _why_ he was laughing at her. "What?" She hissed, eyes narrowing.

Inhaling deeply he ceased his laughter and took a moment to regain composure before answering. "I'm not worried about not looking like a gentleman in front of a common criminal as you put it but," pausing he turned to her almost laughing again at the deadly look he was receiving. "Not looking like a gentleman in front of a lady."

For the first time in a long time Rukia was utterly flabbergasted as she gaped at him wide eyed, and most definitely blushing and looking like a complete idiot. She growled, trying to play it off like she wasn't affected or even remotely flattered by such a statement. Kicking her horse into a trot she left him behind to blink after her, wondering what he did wrong and catch up.

* * *

Renji sat in the grass beside a crackling pile of sticks and flickering flames, his back and left forearm leaning into an elongated mossy log set behind him. Its main purpose was to serve as a seat but as exhausted as he felt at the moment sitting upright wasn't the best idea. The possibility of falling backwards and smacking his head on something was rather high as he yawned, repeatedly dozing in and out of consciousness.

He shifted, outstretching his right leg and moving his head about to get more comfortable. It was exceptionally hot but not unbearably so as he made a last-ditch effort to inch into a more comfortable position, wanting to catch a few Z's before Rukia made an appearance. She always had a habit of berating him for falling asleep during the day.

Due to the shortage in their food supply they'd gone out hunting together at the break of dawn while the others resumed other necessary chores around the hideout, from weapon maintenance to repairing various odds and ends to retrieving supplies in town.

After a few hours they gathered their many kills at a makeshift campsite before his female counterpart decided to go out again, leaving him to gut, clean, and skin the remaining animals alone. Luckily for him though, Ashido and Shuhei decided to check up on their progress and took everything back with them, leaving just enough for the two to have a quick meal before making the journey back.

He sighed tiredly as his eyes drooped shut. Several moments of silence was suddenly shattered as two voices emerged from the trees, bickering back and forth accompanied by horseshoes. Brown eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly in recognition of one of them. Looking over he instantaneously identified Rukia perched upon her graceful white horse but her accomplice was totally foreign. They were arguing about something and it made him tense up, instinctively reaching for his gun.

He stopped as they came closer into view and he right away noticed two things. One, the man had orange hair and two, he had no weapons. Renji could almost chuckle if it wasn't so brainless. Rationalizing that he must have lost his gun somehow in the woods he refused to believe he never had one to begin with. Surely no one could be that stupid.

The two grew silent as Rukia began ignoring the orange haired boy and stopped at camp, tossing a small nod of acknowledgment his way as she hopped down and began untying a hefty buck from the back of her horse. The next moment that passed made Renji snigger and jump to his feet to help. The newcomer attempted to lend a hand but as he leaned in too close for comfort a strong and dainty elbow collided with his stomach, knocking the air out of him and forcing his bulky form to bend forwards, snarling at the smirking girl.

Instead of commenting Renji chose to shake his head at him and haul the dead animal down. Rukia took the opportunity to flop down on the log and watch as Renji proceeded to slice the buck across the stomach, pulling away the skin and slicing away chunks of bloody meat.

Ichigo's face contorted into one of disgust as he watched transfixed and unable to look away from the massacre. Noticing, Rukia crossed her arms and huffed amused. "Never seen an animal gutted before Ichigo?"

Ichigo glared breathlessly at her while Renji's hands never discontinued their work and his eyes never left the carcass. "Ichigo?" He paused a moment, pulling away one of the buck's kidneys. "Another one of your admires Rukia?"

"Shut up Renji," She barked at him, raising her foot and giving him a kick in the back. He fell forwards and his hands shot out to brace himself and keep himself from landing into a pool of blood and carnage. He pushed himself up onto his knees and started briskly scanning over his clothes for any blood stains, sighing relieved when he didn't find any.

"Oi, be carefully! This is an expensive suit you know!" He bellowed back a bit loud for her taste.

Her eyes narrowed menacingly at him but unlike Ichigo, Renji showed no sign of being intimidated or even slightly fearful. He'd lived with her since they were children. He knew her better than anyone so it was no surprise to her but Ichigo seemed a bit intrigued at this.

It wouldn't be shocking to learn Ichigo's mind was screaming to know, not only why she wasn't invoking discomfort, but what the secret was to why she wasn't. His amber eyes blinked taking in the scene as the man he now knew as Renji did nothing but close his eyes and smile before going back to his work. "Admirer?"

"Forget it. The idiot doesn't know what he's talking about." She spat insultingly as she glared at the red hair tied up high on the back of his head, a white strip of cloth running beneath.

Disregarding her he smiled cockily and glanced at Ichigo. "I just assumed you followed her here like a few other members of the gang. Rukia has a way that seems to attract attention."

Huffing Ichigo crossed his arms scowling. "I didn't follow her. I helped her."

"Oh?" A disbelieving twinkle flickered through brown eyes and his smirk became a rather large grin as his mind pieced things together. "So you helped her, but still followed her."

His face fell and he snarled at the red haired man. "It's not like that! I helped her and it just happened to lead me here! I didn't follow her like some stalker or anything!"

Violet eyes rolled in aggravation as the two screamed at one another, leaning closer and closer trying to intimidate the other into backing down till they were glaring eye to eye. Their faces were so close now that if she were to bump one of them they'd most definitely end up in a lip lock. She had the fleeting urge to put the theory to the test but disregarded it and picked up two nearby rocks, tossing them and smacking each square in the side of the head. "Both of you shut up. You're making way too much of a commotion."

Each groaned in pain, rubbed at the red mark forming where the rock hit, and huffed turning away from one another. It didn't take Renji long to finish separating the buck into useable and unusable parts and begin roasting up a good portion of meat. Ichigo jumped to his feet in a panic, mounting his horse as he said a quick goodbye to Rukia and a rather insulting and reluctant one to Renji. He didn't stick around long, needing to get home to finish his chores for the day.

Both Rukia and Renji watched him gallop away. Renji lifted a piece of meat to his mouth, taking a bite still glancing at the now disappearing form. "Audacious character isn't he?"

Chuckling Rukia gave him a smile. "You have no idea."

* * *

Kagamino City was a large and busting place full of all kind of people, most wealthy or at least upper middle class. It was yet another sunny afternoon, thankfully, as Ichigo road into the city for the first time, the excitement of an actual race getting the better of him. He still wasn't sure how he'd convinced his father to let him go, but surprisingly it was quite effortless.

He scanned the city and noted the big group of men on horseback just up the way, resting and mingling under the archway of one of many of the city exits. Clearly the starting point. They jogged over and Ichigo scanned the so called competition. They were all older men in their late thirties to early fifties it seemed. Very few spoke to one another and when they did it was more insults and obscenities than actual conversation.

Amber eyes looked off into the distance at the roadside. Groups of people were dispersing along the track for a better view of the race and a small band of four men were standing at the start chatting and waiting for racers to show up. One had a checkered flag tucked under his arm and a pocket watch clutched in his hand. The manner in which he continuously glanced down at it told him it was nearing the designated time.

A few of the fellow racers tossed him dirty looks which he ignored, waiting patiently as the four men split into two groups, each taking a place at the side of the starting point. The one man slipped the watch into his pocket and grabbed a chair, stepping up onto it in order to be seen and heard clearly. He raised his hands and the crowd and riders quieted down. "Gentlemen, this is a fair race! No guns or weapons of any kind will be permitted! Any actions intended to cause another rider to be pushed from his horse or severally injured is a cause for disqualification! Should you find yourself being passed up by a faster be courteous and allow them through! Now if everyone is ready," He held up the flag giving them a chance to get into position before dropping it in a sweeping motion. "Go!"

A series of horses bolted through the archway and down the winding path. Riders spurred their horses and shouted furiously at others attempting to pass them up. Ichigo found himself in the lead soon enough. Zangetsu was much too fast for the likes of their horses and although that was on his side, stamina may prove an issue later on. His plan was to hold an early lead and get far enough ahead they'd have no chance of catching up in time to win.

It appeared to be working as he repeatedly glanced over his shoulder to check the distance between him and them. Dust was swirling in the air, kicked up by each footfall and Zangetsu neighed, huffing as he galloped on. A chorus of hoof beats and whinnying resounded behind them and the occasionally shouted swear.

The passed small crowds cheering earnestly at his commanding lead as they winded through a rather towering canyon and back out into open space. The other rides were hardly detectable after a few moments and Ichigo smiled, adrenaline pumping in the excitement of it all. They had this one for sure or at least he assumed as much.

It wasn't soon after they crossed the wooden bridge leading over a small creek that Zangetsu really began to tire and was slowed to a canter. Another pair of hooves appeared on the bridge just as they made their way off and onto the bank of the other side. He was shocked to say the least. He'd left most of them so far back that the idea that one managed to catch up was stunning.

Turning over his shoulder his eyes widened and had Zangetsu not taken it upon himself to turn to the right they'd have run dead into a tree. The Standardbred neighed beneath him, obviously not understanding what was occupying his rider's attention as a strikingly white horse raced up beside them.

All Ichigo could do was stare as Rukia smiled brightly at him, keeping pace with the sable stallion. "You have speed strawberry, but not stamina." She called over the pounding of hooves and with a spur to the horse's hindquarters she was ahead of him. He watched her retreating form and noticed the finishing line just up ahead. He cursed. She was the last person he expected to see let alone loose to. Shaking his head he growled and urged Zangetsu to catch up.

Despite the fatigue the horse sped up in one last burst of speed and was right on the mare's tail. He frowned when he heard the girl ahead of him laugh. She was right. Zangetsu was built for speed. That was his strong point but he didn't posses the stamina to maintain it as long as other breeds, not like her Arabian. Distance was the only thing causing her to win and they both knew it and as the finishing line rapidly approached she looked back over her shoulder, shocked to see him grin at her.

They both crossed within seconds of each other, the white mare first the black stallion just behind on the left. They slowed to a stop, both horses panting relieved to now be resting. Rukia turned away and nodded towards a man with maroon hair and a suede fur coat. He nodded back and made his way over to the judge to collect the prize on her behalf.

"I never expected you to be here."

Ichigo's comment got her attention and she smirked at him. "Disappointed?"

"Eh," he shrugged nonchalantly. "So I lost, it was still fun."

Rukia frowned as he clearly missed what she was attempting to say. "I meant are you unhappy that you did see me?"

He looked both shocked and thoughtful at the same time as he picked his words carefully, not wanting to offend her but also not willing to admit that he was quite the opposite. "I… suppose not." Though it was a statement it was spoken in a questioning tone, as if asking if he had responded correctly which earned him a very subtle laugh. "Uh, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Looking away she caught sight of Ashido. He gestured with a small head tilt and she nodded in return. It was time to take their leave before the other rides, which were just arriving, got a bit violent in wanting their money back. "Take care Ichigo."

Biting the inside of his lip he blinked at her. "Leaving already?"

"It would seem." She turned her horse and the two began trotting off towards her friend and his palomino colored mare. They exchanged a brief set of words to which Rukia's face turned into one of the utmost seriousness and the two were off, leaving the city and him behind, now very curious and concerned at the same time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for you liked it. I know it's been a bit of a wait for this one to come out and I apologize, but I've been having other story ideas lately. So I've basically been switching from one thing to the next jotting down ideas and things. You may see some new stories start coming out soon and if that's the case this story will still be my top priority. So don't worry lol. Anyways, review if you like and a special thanks to my last reviewers and those that favorited this. I appreciate it :)


	4. Man Of Honor

**Title: **Clemency Pays

**By: **CypressArtemis

**Summary: **He was just a rancher's son. A hardworking man content with a decent, honest days work. Concerned with little else than horses and cattle he suddenly finds himself wondering, as his hand clutches the stained parchment of a wanted poster, how anything so young and gorgeous could be considered so evil.

**Chapter 4**: Man Of Honor

* * *

Shuhei ambled about, shifting aimlessly and chortling silently to himself as grey irises swept the expanse of a certain petite female from head to toe. A snickering like smirk curving his lips upright as his mood altered instantaneously from one of contented relaxation to genuine tomfoolery the very second his eyes locked on her backside.

Leaning sideways and shifting his weight from foot to foot he occasionally jiggled a nearby object in order to appear allegedly busy fixing up something to keep suspicions down for the time being. He was having too much fun observing such a rarity in its whole to ruin it all at once as he placed a book of poetry next to a decorative, though empty, blue vase and returned his undivided attention. "Hey there wifey. What's cooking?"

Rich blue eyes rolled at the comment, more from a sense of misplaced levity than actual annoyance towards the running caper of his. She was already expecting it anyways due to the subtle huffs of laughter she'd managed to catch through strained ears trained upon the male behind her, not to mention the poorly fabricated work ethic. "That jokes getting old Shuhei."

"Old for whom… wifey?" He jeered, grin still plastered proudly upon his face as he continued to watch her with crossed arms. The usual attire he was accustomed to regarding her in was misplaced with a pair of white cotton pants and a rather dark red and oversized shirt, a brightly colored apron with a checkered pattern securely encompassing her slender waist by two tightly wound strands that resembled a bow.

Her hips were currently bare of any weapons and that oh-so-precious hat was missing in action revealing black tresses tied back securely by a thin band, shorter strips sticking out at odd angles framing her face as she shifted meticulously stirring a large pot of bubbling flavored water. Chunks of meat and an assortment of vegetables bobbed about on the surface as they slowly cooked down from a crispy raw to a mushy softness.

He sauntered casually up behind her, stopping short and peering over her slender shoulder in order to get a decent look at what the so called dinner would be for this evening. Puffs of steam whiffed upwards bringing a very inviting aroma with it and as he breathed in a decent amount of the pungency his stomach churned in hunger.

The tip of his tongue darted out to lick at the left side of his upper lip briefly, his right hand raising and inching towards the bubbling pot full of a light brownish stew like concoction. He was mere inches away before he found his hand being smacked down and away. Grey eyes meeting the disapproving purple as she tsk'ed him and waggled her finger like a mother would to an unruly child. "It's not ready yet, besides you'll burn that finger off if you're not careful."

He scoffed as she returned to her work, stirring the mixture in deliberately slow clockwise sweeps before setting the spoon aside on a rickety looking table, that appeared to be quite literally on its last leg. The entire expanse was covered in nicks and deeply imbedded grooved scratches. The varnish was stripping in various places and the thing looked just about ready to topple over should a strong enough wind whip its way towards it.

No doubt it'd end up as firewood soon enough but for now it was Rukia's designated helper. A large butcher knife was resting on it, blood staining dull the once lustrous silver metal. Pieces of rapidly decaying carrots, celery, and other vegetables littered the surface along with small pools of blood and hunks of fat she'd stripped from different animal meat. Not to mention the spices lingering on the edge that no longer held any legible labels. If they weren't peeled off entirely they were scratched out or at the very least missing a nice sized portion of black print.

He picked up the closest jar. The dainty and almost empty transparent glass held some sort of deeply colored orange powder. He stared at if for a long moment, shook it, and finally popped the lid open before maneuvering it cautiously towards his face to situate it beneath his nose. A quick sniff, a confused look, and it was back on the table with a gentle 'thunk' as Rukia continued to ignored his presence for the most part.

Shuhei's incomprehensible stare transferred from her to the stew and back to the table's contents in a matter of seconds. She went through so much work to make a simple meal but he supposed that's what made her so good at it. Were it left to anyone else's devices they'd have thrown everything into the pot whole and hoped for the best, but Rukia was a different story, and if he were to say it was just because she was a girl he'd get clobbered for sure. Didn't stop him from thinking it though. He never saw a man take the time to dice vegetables and mince meat, but that wouldn't make much of a valid argument. In fact there was a high probability he'd get, not only himself, but the entire male gender accused of simple laziness which he for one surely was not.

Then again it may just have been yet another skill she'd picked up from the observation and duplication of another's actions. Most of the talents she possessed were learned though nothing more than practiced replications of things she studied other's doing and managed to master through sheer will and determination. Renji and a few of the others learned much the same way as well.

Not Shuhei. He had books in which to learn from and only attempted to achieve the skills of which enticed him. He enjoyed poetry books to such an extent that he began writing his own at a young age and also learned to play the guitar through a book. It had taken a solid year to get decent at it yet once he got a grip on the instrument he found not only himself enjoying the music but others as well.

Every night he'd sit by the fire after dinner and strum the cords in rhythm to a song he'd practiced with the help of sheet music. It was a routine, as routine as the violet eyes of his fellow gang member staring intently at his fingers as he practiced throughout an entire year. Soon enough, to his astonishment, she was plucking out cords and holding notes as well. She was a "learn by doing and observing" sort of person where as he needed instructions written and handy at all times. He was one of the rare few that achieved knowledge better on his own through words and books rather than pictures and teachers. For that he was the black sheep of the gang, though accepted nonetheless.

It was the recollection of Rukia's ability to manage copying him note by note that was so profound in his mind which enabled him to truly take notice of everyone's different learning patterns. From all he's heard about the many outlaws he resides with, hers and Renji's method of learning are the most justifiable and completely understandable. For that he no longer questions it anymore. Simply goes with it and keeps an eye out just for the amusement of seeing what other habits she picks up from them.

A coy little grin appears on his face as grey eyes set in determination flicker between the oblivious girl and black pot. In one fluid motion a muscular arm makes its way around her body. Snagging her around the waist he hoists her up and jerks her lithe form to the side, holding her at an angle in which she is now suspended with her left side parallel to the ground and pressed tight to his right hip he finds helpful in using as leverage to keep her balanced and steady.

A surprised yelp leaves her lips and for a moment she is utterly still and left blinking at nothing in particular with eyes of confused bewilderment, her position and situation slowly seeping into her shocked blank mind. Shuhei smirks in triumph and leans back over, dipping his finger into the broth and yanking it back in record time to avoid a serious burn, his squirming counterpart growling up at him as he slips the finger into his mouth and rolls his tongue over it.

"Shuhei! Put me down right now!" Her demand falls on deaf ears while her persistent struggles only suffice in getting her being crushed harder into his hipbone. "And get your fingers out of there, that's gross! Who knows were they've been."

This catches his attention and for a second he halts staring down at her, mischievous grey eyes locked with the enraged dual colored ones. He slowly slips his pointer finger from his mouth and feels his teeth scrape over the now slightly sensitive patch of skin where the frothing liquid had already caused some irritation.

For a long moment it's silent and Rukia resists the urge to shudder and glance away with embarrassed discomfort. She berates herself for treading directly and carelessly into deep water, a place she should know to avoid by now at all costs.

Living with mostly men for several years she's always been wise on which words and phrases to avoid in their company, because if she's learned anything in all her years and from her sister it's that something seemingly simple and innocent can almost immediately be turned into something quite vulgar in the presence of men if given the chance. And now, judging by the wicked gleam in his eyes, she's given illusions she'd never meant to.

"I can think of a few good places," he stated quite bluntly and had it not been for the amount of desensitization she's had on the topic of sex she would have blushed there on the spot, though no amount of it could dilute all the reactions, both mentally and bodily, he was capable of eliciting. That is what made her weary more than anything. "One in particular I know you'd _really_ enjoy. All you have to do is say the word." A lusty smirk formed on his face and Rukia instantly looked away to regain her composure.

"Don't be disgusting," she stared at a fence post nearby as nervous discomfort started wriggling through her. Shuhei always did have a way with women, whichever he set his eye on is the one he usually got. It must have been all the sweet talking charm and the occasional poetry he'd just happen to slip into casual conversation, similar to the way a fraudulent poker player confidently and skillfully slips an ace into his hand inconspicuously. Sighing she bit the inside of her lip, a small twinge of pain making her forget just how badly she wanted to be free in order to get as far away from him as possible. She released her lip and glanced back at him with the calm façade of the killer she resided herself to being long ago. "Now, put me down."

Shuhei's smirk faltered as he was taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor. He wasn't used to being rejected, but Rukia could easily dismiss even the most alluring of men with a calm face and a hand gesture. "Disgusting? How so?" He made a move to lower her to the ground and he caught a glimpse of relief flash in her eyes. He stopped and smirked again feeling a bit superior, and more importantly, assured that a possibility did in fact exist that perhaps in some way his offer wasn't quite as distasteful as she let on. "But more importantly, why? Am I making you," he paused and let his eyes seductively trail her body, slow and deliberate. Watching her squirm just the slightest under the intense predatory gaze, stopping to stare shamelessly at her crotch and silently curse her pants for blocking what would be a glorious view. "Uncomfortable?"

Rukia's eyes widened in a mix of alarmed outrage and excited eagerness as she took note as to just what part of her anatomy his eyes were currently glued to. She gritted her teeth feeling her heart hammer in her chest and her body begin to heat up with unmistakable desire, a purely involuntary and instinctive reaction. Making a low growling noise her eyebrows furrowed as she glared up at him. "You're a pervert!" She declared, a bit more ashamed of herself for responding favorably to his advances than actually being angered by him.

"Nah, I'm simply a man." He couldn't help the broad smile her comment had initiated as he finally made a move to set her down. "And you're a woman, an attractive one that's around all the time."

"So?" Violet eyes narrowed in confusion and she had to ask despite her better judgment. Curiosity had long since taken over and she felt the need to see where he was headed with this.

Finally he allowed her feet to touch the ground and she instantly began moving to right herself as he helped situate her into an upright standing position. Once free of his grip she made a point to put some slight distance between them as she noticed him pause in a brief moment of thought.

He sighed at her cluelessness but more so at the loss of her body heat and weight at his side. "So. I'm just saying it's not only convenient but, well, you can't honestly expect me to believe you're not aware of the stares you get. Whether it be from me or some stranger off the street." He jerked his hand upwards and motioned towards the dirt path leading out of the canyon for emphasis as he stared at her. "You don't think we think about it sometimes? Of taking you? Even Renji does for God's sake." He shook his head and jerked his whole body to the side in frustrated irritation before taken a few steps and stopping.

It was silent between them once again as her mind desperately tried to digest this new information and just how exactly her day had gone from carefree to awkward in such a short amount of time. It was hard to imagine she was actually having this conversation. Of course she wasn't completely oblivious to the sensual stares she received from some of her fellow teammates but not acknowledging them was what kept them all comfortable with one another. It was always just easiest to pretend not to notice.

It was right around the time she had matured from an adolescent preteen and made the transition into her late teens that she began receiving such attention and had a pretty good idea that Shuhei wanted her, even Ashido showed some form of interest still, if just for the simple reasons that he was grateful to her or felt a connection he wasn't sure how to express otherwise. But Renji? She would have never expected him. They grew up together. They met when they were five. Within the confines of her mind it was just wrong on so many levels. "Renji? He's like a brother to me. That's just ridiculous… You men are sick."

Shuhei feigned hurt, making a pouty sort of face he reached up to pound a fist over his heart as she lashed out. "Now now. That's not very nice." A particular memory suddenly wormed its way into his mind making him shudder involuntarily and a quizzical look took over his features. "Is that just pent up frustration directed towards Hisana?"

Rukia's world seemed to come crashing down all at once just at the simple mention of her name. She went completely rigid and silent, her throat burning as she swallowed and her lungs seemingly not working correctly. He would have to bring up her and… _that_. Her face remained emotionless despite her internal struggle and she cleared her throat. "…This has nothing to do with Hisana."

Shuhei's grey eyes narrowed and remained fixed on her face before falling to her chest. He noticed the irregular rise and fall as he glanced back up. He wouldn't claim to be a genius by any means but he wasn't stupid and she wasn't fooling him. "Is that why, despite the undeniable effects, I'm forbidden from touching you, along with every other man on the planet?"

"I never said that." It was an abrupt growl of a statement and she turned away from him, going back over to the long forgotten soup still bubbling away noisily over the fire. She needed something to do, or at the very least something in which to pretend to be doing. "… I mean, just, never mind."

"Would it really be so horrible? If I do recall correctly you used to have quite the little crush on me didn't you?" His head tilts in reminiscence of a slightly younger Rukia, full of blushes and smiles whenever his eyes happened to maneuver their way in her direction. He could chuckle about just how endearingly cute and innocent he used to find it, that was until of course he unintentionally ruined it.

"I got over it." She snapped, becoming increasingly annoyed the longer the conversation remained in continuance. She wanted nothing more at the moment than for him to drop it and walk away.

His face fell and all at once he became serious. "When, exactly?"

Rukia picked up the spoon to busy herself once more with cooking, briefly looking over her shoulder at him and back again. "What does that matter?" She looked down at her feet, a sickening feeling settling in her that she just couldn't shake. She closed her eyes and stayed facing away, it was better not to look at him.

His jaw clenched at the memory that plagued his current thoughts. "I want to know if _it's_ what bothered you enough to 'get over it' as you put it." No doubt she knew what he was thinking as his stern eyes watched her back tense up in distress.

"Maybe it is, so what." The melancholy whisper barely reached his ears, but unfortunately it managed, making him feel a bit guilty but also somewhat offended as she shifted around before him. "Why don't you and I just go about our business now, pretend this conversation never happened."

"Why?" He asked, ignoring the guilt that for sure would be much more palpable should he be able to bare witness to the look on her face. "We should get this out in the open."

"No, we shouldn't. It doesn't matter anymore. We should drop it and go back to the way things were before you began this… lecherous discussion."

"It matters to me," he insisted, "because you're taking a trivial event from the past and being angry about it."

"I'm not angry," she sighed heavily willing herself to remain calm. "I was, but no more. Besides it shouldn't matter because either way I have no interest in complicating things between us. I'd rather they remain as they are."

He nodded. Despite not wanting to admit it, he could definitely understand her line of thinking and even more so, respect it. Yes, that's right, he did have respect for her. More than he's ever had with anyone before. He sighed and let his eyes drift shut. "And that's your final word on the matter?"

"Yes."

He frowned. Her reply was too instantaneous for his liking. He had wished, or hoped rather, that it would at least take a moment for her to answer him, but to his disappointment it didn't. "Fine, I won't bring it up anymore then."

Finally she turned back around, a subtle but gracious smile on her lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He nodded and turned to walk away so he wouldn't have to look at that smile. It seemed the whole idea of being with him was somehow slavery and with the simple statement of not bringing it up he had given her the most precious gift of all, freedom. He frowned, it hurt somewhat to think that, but he stopped and glanced back. A burning in his gut making it essential that he say something long overdue. "But I will say one last thing before we go back to never speaking of this again."

Just like that the smile was gone from her supple lips. "And that would be?"

"I suppose it doesn't mean much, but what happened meant nothing. That goes for Kaien as well." Surprise gnawed at him. He had expected her to look distraught at the mention of him, or rejoiced by the information he figured would lift that plaguing anger and bitter resentment she harbored, but instead she was stoic like it didn't even faze her.

"Well I'll keep that in mind though it doesn't change my decision."

"I didn't expect it to." He admitted, "I just thought you should know that."

"Alright, I appreciate it." She crossed her arms and waited patiently for anything else he felt the need to inform her about.

They stared each other down until finally he couldn't take it anymore and snapped. "It still doesn't change anything for you does it? You won't trust me anymore?"

"I trust you enough Shuhei." The curt reply was enough to make his skin crawl. For a long while now he was completely aware of the fact that she didn't quite trust him the way she used too and though over time they became civil and even friendly once again there was still that nagging in the back of his mind, screaming out that her faith in him had been destroyed.

"I hope so." Was all he could whispered back before walking away towards one of the tents his sleeping quarters resided in, disappointed by the fact that he couldn't feel her eyes on him as he left.

* * *

Rukia sat beneath a large billowing maple, her back resting up against the bark as her eyes skimmed over a page of the book currently occupying her hands. Shadows of the leaves overhead decorated the black ink stained white of each sheet. She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly as she enjoyed the peace of being alone and the soothing noises of nature around her. She'd left camp not long after her friends had returned from their various activities and Shuhei decided to emerge from his own solitude in order to converse with the returning outlaws. For one brief and horrifying second their eyes locked and it was enough to send her scurrying for cover before he could plainly read the emotion playing in her eyes.

It was going to take a while longer than a few hours to pretend what was spoken between them never happened and even longer to pretend that he didn't still have an effect on her to some extent. She sighed and shut the book rather harshly, the pages flapping and a noisy 'thunk' erupting with the violent gesture. Looking up she watched Shirayuki's muscular white form prancing joyously around the field, leaping over large logs scattered here and there as the mare galloped around, just as pleased to be away from camp as her rider was. The tack still clinging to her head and back jingling with each leap and bound added another pleasant sound to the surrounding atmosphere.

Rukia tore her eyes away from the graceful sight of the white horse and leaned her head back against the rough and scraping tree, bark slowly peeling its way down the massive trunk and littering the grass around it. The back brim of her hat collided with the tree pushing it forward and making the front dip farther over her forehead to cover her eyes. For a second all she did was sit there staring at the blackness of the cowhide before she shut her eyes, squeezing her eyelids together tightly until the pressure was so great she could see splotches of colors appearing and fading in the blackness.

She could choke back her emotions and curse Shuhei till hell wouldn't have it anymore, but what little good it would do. For the first time in a long time she had the audacity to actually believe they were getting along and that things would be different this time around. She scoffed. "Foolish, Rukia. Simply foolish."

Grey clouds loomed overhead and slowly slinked their way across the darkening sky, stopping in their path to block the sunlight from reaching the two lone figures below. The impending weather was suddenly very unsettling to the now very still mare. Brown eyes scanned the surroundings as tiny white ears twisted about. She snorted and turned, shaking her mane before trotting over the grass to the hunched female figure slumped against the nearby tree.

Shirayuki stopped at her feet and nickered, her front right hoof pawing at the dirt in impatience before dipping her head to mouth at her pant leg. Rukia's head lifted and she reached up to resituate her hat as she glanced at the black snout nipping her pants and urging her to stand. Her eyes rolled at the horse's behavior but smiled nonetheless. She moved her leg away from the smoky nose and braced herself against the tree, hauling herself to her feet as Shirayuki lifted her head and sidestepped.

Rukia reached out and stroked down the pale neck as she slipped her left foot into the stirrup and pushed her lithe body upwards, swinging her right leg over the mare's back she situated herself comfortably in the saddle and gripped the reins. A loud crack of thunder erupted and the mare whinnied in surprise, the first drops of rain sprinkling down from the sky to patter over the earth and seep into fur and clothing.

"Damn." Rukia cursed and glanced up towards the crying grey sky. Raindrops splashing her face and dripped into her eyes causing her to blink rapidly as another thunderous crack echoed through the meadow. Once again the horse beneath her let out a startled cry and Rukia brushed a hand over her neck. "Shh, it's alright."

Continuing to pat her neck in a form of comfort Rukia looked around for a long moment, trying to decide just where to go. Camp was rather far away and truth be told she wasn't exactly eager to run into a certain black haired male that resided there. Kukaku? No she could have moved again in the time since she last met up with her. Then again there was always, yes that could work.

She nodded to herself and gave Shirayuki's hindquarters a light kick and instantly the horse was moving at a rapid pace, the occasional ruckus of thunder spooking her into galloping faster with each deafening boom. Her hooves pounded relentlessly in the saturated earth, horseshoes kicking up clods of muddy grass in the hurry to get to one destination in particular.

It hadn't taken long to get where they were going what with the mare's brisk pace but all the same both were soaked to the bone, deep blue eyes watched rainwater trickle down from the brim of her hat as she dismounted and stealthily lead the tired horse into the dark barn. It was dry and warm compared to outside and a smile broke out on the woman's lips as she spotted an empty stall just down the line.

Reaching up she grabbed the side of the ebony leather halter and guided her horse into it before stripping it off and pulling away the saddle and drenched blanket beneath. She hung each piece of equipment over the side of the stall to dry and walked out, latching the door shut on her way. It took a few moments of searching but she finally found a dry blanket.

Holding it close she unfolded it and inspected it carefully, reaching up she brushed her hand over the wooly fabric knocking away a few small pieces of lint before she hopped back into the stall and spread it over Shirayuki's back. She smiled at her as the horse tossed her head in an up and downward motion and made soft pleased throaty noises.

Rukia patted her neck and reached her other hand up to her lips, putting her pointer finger to them she shushed her and the mare quieted. "That's a girl."

Leaning in she kissed her white cheek and quickly inspected the stall. A bucket of clean water hung under a spout in the corner next to an empty trough. She frowned and hopped over the wood structure and glanced around before eying a trunk off to the side. Lifting the lid she was greeted with the sight of a grain and oat mixture, a scoop nestled in the large heap.

Taking a large scoop she walked carefully back, her left hand outstretched under the plastic in case anything should spill. Thankfully none did and she reached over and dumped it into the basin, waltzing back over she dumped it back into the trunk and shut it. She could already hear Shirayuki grinding the feed between her teeth and she smiled as she set to one last chore, gathering a nice sized cluster of hay she swiftly dumped that into the stall as well.

"Goodnight Shirayuki." She scratched her between the eyes for a moment and turned to leave for the night, ignoring the whinny of a rather deep colored stallion as she closed the barn door.

* * *

Ichigo bounded up the stairs, his orange locks plastered to his face and dripping water with every step forwards. He halted just beside a hall closet, prying the door open he reached in and snatched a towel from a nearby shelf before closing it and continuing to his room.

He walked in and kicked the door closed with the heel of his foot as he raised the light blue cloth to his head, rubbing it erratically over his scalp till a good portion of the water had seeped into it. Yanking it away he balled it up and tossed it in the corner, his now partially dry hair sticking up in all directions and looking quite like it usually would in a normal everyday scenario.

He sighed and yanked his shirt off to discard it to the floor before snatching a clean one from his dresser. He slipped it over his head and shoulders, smoothing it out over his torso before diving into one of the drawers in search of a clean pair of pants. Tugging out a grey pair he closed the drawer and dumped them on the bed, pulling the dirt and grass stained pair of work pants off he threw them in the rapidly growing pile of dirty clothes before slipping into the clean pair.

Hopping onto his bed he sat at the top and adjusted his pillow behind his back, leaning into it he stretched his legs out and grabbed a book off the nightstand. Opening to the bookmarked page he yawned and began reading where he'd left off the night before.

A scratching noise at the door filled the room and Ichigo groaned. A loud mew soon followed from the opposing side and he abruptly stood, crossing the room in large strides he ripped the door open and glared down at a fluffy yellow striped cat. "Kon, go sleep in Yuzu's room." He pointed down the hall and Kon purred up at him before darting between his legs and jumping onto the bed.

Ichigo whirled around and growled at the cat as he circled, kneaded his pillow, and finally plopped down in a heap of purring fluff. "Hey! I said go to Yuzu's room damn it."

Kon yawned and stretched as his eyes closed tight, the only given indication that he heard the amber eyed farmer was a subtle ear twitch. Ichigo dropped the book on the dresser and huffed as he slammed the door shut in a rather violent manner. A loud slam echoed through the room as he stalked to the bed, Kon still sleeping peacefully despite the commotion. A sliding noise caught his attention and turned on his heels just in time to witness a rather shocking sight.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Ahh! Holy Shit!" Ichigo gaped and jumped backwards, his right leg colliding with the edge of the bed frame knocking him off balance as he landed with a loud thump on the floor. Stunned and confused he pointed accusingly at none other than the violet eyes outlaw who was currently perched in his closet, a small bundle of clothing appearing to be made up of a coat, hat, and boots was positioned in the corner behind her. "What the hell are you doing in there?"

Rukia smirked and huffed once through her noise, finding amusement in his rather 'graceful' display. She thumbed towards the open window, "Um, it's raining."

Ichigo continued to stare as she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, not to mention like there was absolutely nothing unusual about finding a stranger taking residence in his closet due to the rain. "I know that! What the hell are you doing in my closet? In my house?" He hollered, still pointing at her and gaping in disbelief.

Rukia's eyes widened briefly before returning to normal as she glanced around the room, worry was quickly seeping its way into her due to how loud he was insisting on being. "Relax Strawberry, you're gonna have a conniption."

"Don't tell me to relax! You break into my house and I'm not supposed to be upset?" He slammed a fist into the floor as he barked at her.

"Well yes, since technically I didn't break in." She pointed out matter-of-factly as she gestured back to his open window, the curtains billowing as the winds swept up and blew through the accessible area. "I told you, you really should lock that window."

Amber orbs glared at her and his jaw clenched, baring his teeth in outrage. "Don't tell me what to do. I'll lock my window when I want to."

Rukia smirked back at his irate expression. "Then don't complain when criminals break in idiot."

"You damn midget. You have some nerve." He growled and pointed to his window. "And get out of my closet already! I didn't invite you over for a sleep over!"

Rukia blinked, smiling to herself as the perfect plan formulated in her head. She suddenly pouted and hugged her upper body, throwing off the normal pitch of her voice to sound more girly and innocent as she stared at him. "You're gonna send me out into the cold rainy night? To freeze to death or get raped on the street by some scary bad man with a knife?"

Ichigo blinked as his mind was completely led astray from his once logical thought process. "What? … You!… I mean!..." He paused in his stammering and waited for his brain to catch up to the situation before he growled back at her, "Don't use that goody two shoes act with me!"

Inside she was beaming as she listened to him stammer, desperately searching his brain for something to say. She knew he was just too chivalrous a man to make a woman go out alone at night when it was so dangerous. His honor simply wouldn't let it happen no matter how irritated he was, and that would be his downfall. She frowned and pivoted her body to the side, giving the illusion that she was shying away from him before continuing. "But I'm just one girl all alone in a strange town. It could happen you know."

"Well, yeah… I mean… Damn it!" He punched his floor again, his resolve crumbling away fast upon the reminder that despite being an outlaw she was still in fact a woman and there were horrible men out there. Despicable men that wouldn't think twice about doing anything that came into their sick and twisted minds. He gritted his teeth as an image of his mother flashed in his mind.

"But if you insist."

He heard her get up and walk to the window and for a moment a surge of panic flooded his entire body followed by undeniable protectiveness, in lightning speed he was off the floor and had a tight grip on her forearm. "Don't go. You're right… you could get hurt."

His sudden movement and agility at which he grabbed her was not only impressive, but shocking as well. Her eyes lowered and stared momentarily at the hand gripping her arm which he released almost immediately, seemingly after he realized he was still holding her. "Oh? So now you want me to stay?" She teased trying to lighten the mood. The newfound seriousness was more than uncomfortable.

Thankfully Ichigo seemed to think the same as he crossed his arms and gave a flustered expression. "What? Hell no! But if something happens to you then it's my fault then isn't it?"

She scoffed. "I never said that."

He shook his head before jabbing back, "You didn't need to. You implied it."

"And that's your concern because?" She moved away from the window and back towards the center of his room, making Ichigo secretly sigh in relief.

"Because… It just it." He was about to walk away but paused. His amber eyes flickered out the open window and he stared at the jail then switched his gaze to the saloon not far down the road. A certain woman with long wavy blonde hair was standing in exceedingly reveling clothing and currently taking the arm of an obviously drunk man, a gun resting on his hip as he grabbed the woman's arm violently and dragged her inside. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and in a quick motion his hands gripped the window and forced it closed. "But you have to be gone early in the morning."

Rukia watched his face for a long moment. The solemn expression that took residence was almost excruciating to witness. She despised it because it meant torment, and it made her think of herself and things she'd long since stashed away in the back of her mind. She wasn't even aware she was glaring at him with deadly intent until she caught her own reflection in the window and quickly shook it away. "Oh yeah, like I'm making any excuses to stay."

He glanced back over his shoulder. "God you are so irritating. Go to bed!"

She huffed and crawled into the closet. "Fine, like I wanna talk to you anyway." And with that she slammed the door shut. Ichigo stood glaring at it before turning to head to his own bed. He hadn't made it two steps before he heard the closet door slide open again and he immediately spun, ready to retaliate against whatever she had coming his way.

But unfortunately taking in the scene in front of him he quickly realized that was not at all possible as a smile quickly broke out over his face followed by a deep chuckle. A pair of glaring violet eyes, belonging to the female desperado, stared menacingly out at him as a ball of orange fluff held by its chest dangled from her right hand. She chucked him out and onto the floor before snarling, "And take you're damn cat!" With great haste the door slid shut and smacked closed before Kon could dart back inside, resulting in the small furry head making contact with the wood door and releasing a mew of distress.

Ichigo's chuckling persisted as Kon pawed at the closet door in desperation, crying out in long drawn out meows until he finally gave up and curled up by the door. Ichigo shook his head and pulled back the blue blanket neatly tucked and covering his bed before slipping under it with a yawn, a small mumble resounding in the room as he closed his eyes to sleep. "Annoying little midget."

* * *

**Author's Note: **As always I hope everyone that read this enjoyed it and thank you for the reviews and favorites on the last chapter. They are all very appreciated and inspiring for me to continue. Sorry this chapter took so long, a family matter kept me from writing for a while but it appears to be resolved now. Also yes there are hints of other Rukia parings but no nothing will come of it if anyone is wondering. It seems more realistic, not to mention fun, to throw in a little sexual tension between a few characters lol.

And on a special note I have a few works in progress that should be up soon. I've updated my profile so anyone interested can go and check out summaries. Anyways review if you like and have a great day readers! :)


	5. Walk Away

**Title: **Clemency Pays

**By: **CypressArtemis

**Summary: **He was just a rancher's son. A hardworking man content with a decent, honest days work. Concerned with little else than horses and cattle he suddenly finds himself wondering, as his hand clutches the stained parchment of a wanted poster, how anything so young and gorgeous could be considered so evil.

**Chapter 5**: Walk Away

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki.

To most it was just a name. One which held no relevance, but then again, most others weren't her.

From the hilltop the angle of sight was near perfect, allowing an eagle eye's view of the expanding town in its entirety. Vast upbringing of buildings and houses promised more jobs as more and more people flocked like migrating birds to claim their fair share. Piles of lumber lay beside sky rising structures as healthy built men ferried them to and fro by way of their shoulders, while others hoisted beams by thick coils of rope to waiting hands of those performing a balancing act on the slim planks of the upmost level.

It was a fascinating intrigue to watch the process as a colony of men used effective methods of teamwork to build for the good of others while their prettily decorated wives sauntered over, bright smiles upon their faces as they carried baskets of homemade goodies and lemonade as faithfully as honeybees to a swaying stocked field of orchids. Out of love or devotion or simple expectation by surrounding onlookers wasn't clear, but a suspicious twinge favored the latter as one pretty housewife stealthily swept her head sideways with a mask of playfulness, her husband's lips missing the goal of her own to rest upon the apple blush of a cheekbone.

Children and two large dogs romped through the streets without care in the last hour of daylight. Horses trotting about snorted, tossing their heads as riders pulled back the reins to keep from trampling one of the barking nuisances owned by the smiling white haired marshal watching the spectacle from the jailhouse porch. The orange sky bled red as the glowing ball of golden silk frilled outwards and sank gracefully beneath the horizon, leaving golden welts of dimming light in its wilting wake.

One beam felt its glare on majestic white fur, making the freshly groomed coat shimmer in a ghostly way of beautiful captivation. In the surrounding darkness the haunting sheen of white would be enough to draw some poor hapless soul in with its false promise of hope and security, similar to that of a flicking flame and a spellbound mosquito. Poor souls only invited disaster, inviting death in their last breaths of misconstrued judgment.

Dust brown cuffs hung low, hiding the laces of tawny paddock boots tucked securely in metal stirrups, heals pointed downwards as if in desperation to touch dirt. The dusty material climbed up the calf till it faded into midnight blue, no longer a challenge to the richness of color. The fabric curled around the bend of a knee and up the thigh. The same on the opposing side as two legs dangled astride the beckon of misleading peace, still glinting in the setting sun like a diamond.

Stillness as the mare's head hung low, ears twitching in precautionary measures as the silence lingered and the reins rested unhindered against the backside of her neck. She shifted her hind legs into more comfortable positions and for an instant may have appeared to be ready to take action on her own accord, for her rider leaned back even farther in the saddle and made a motion to grab the reins, but as faithful and obedient as any townsman's wife she remained in her place.

Did not move.

Did not walk.

Not without permission from her beloved caretaker above.

Loyalty and trust had been established full heartedly between them now and with that Shirayuki listened to the surrounding area in still silence, a nicker on her smoky snout as she waited patiently in a sense of confident security. Hooves placed firmly to the ground as her tail swished to smack down a buzzing bug or a glittering firefly.

Rukia's hand reached up and pulled the brim of her black cowhide hat down concealing her blue depths just a little more as she eased forward relaxing in the saddle and glancing from face to face as the workers began gathering their tools into a pile.

Today's work complete.

Her eyes flickered to the familiar orange hair finally emerging from the clustered crowd and a dull diluted excitement rose at the conformation she found what she was searching for. How many times had she come here just to see his face?

Too many.

She dare not think of it as she stared down at the sweat soaked face, hair clinging to his forehead as he wiped his brown with the back of his hand. He was scowling as always but seemed mildly amused by the surrounding teenagers Rukia could only determine as his friends.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

The man that gave her a twinge of normality in her world which was composed of anything but. When in his company she could almost forget she was a pursued criminal. Almost erase the violent past from existence and the destructive rap sheet lying amidst important documents on a sheriff's desk reeking of lemon and polished to a shine beside barred windows. A shiny metal bullet with a pointed spherical tip, a hefty polished silver badge, and a mug spewing coffee rings resting promisingly, mockingly, upon a carefully executed illustration by a steady hand.

In his company, in his amber eyes, she was a normal girl. One that may have gone to school at some point and had school girl crushes, not masochistic infatuations with dangerous men. A girl that made fun of her best friend just to irritate him and then smile sweetly with a "just kidding" and a triumphant laugh, not one that deliberately enraged others for a justifiable reason to pull a trigger.

She could play that role.

In her successfully acquired acting she could pretend, had pretended, to be just a young girl. A young girl that went to school and ended up in a growing town with a gun for protection and no other purpose. Maybe she took a wrong turn in life or her parents recently passed rendering her alone and helpless. Alone and helpless, with a gun and a horse and a gang… Not likely, but imagination was a powerful thing and it put them both at ease.

Because when they bickered like teenagers are meant to everything changed. The air lifted becoming less suffocating and the danger that clung to her presence, wafting up to sweeten the air with its foreboding menace, settled between cracks in the floorboards of a bedroom or melted into the dirt beneath the blazing sun. It dripped thick clumps like melted wax into the deepest layers of soil, seeped beneath the rocks and her boots leaving them in a fictitious illusion that was oh so perfectly what she needed.

What he needed.

In those moments she wasn't menacing, invoking fright with heated eyes and an even hotter pistol, and he wasn't nervously paranoid, glancing over his shoulder like a deer being stalked by a cougar.

She first noticed it in his eyes when he looked at her in the midst of a prolonged silence, her hands working slowly and meticulously at the blazing blackness of the stallion's coat as a question went stagnant and unanswered, but a curry comb went spiraling down to the dirt floor of the barn.

That look.

Something that first made her want in an all to desperate manner to burst into a ruckus of cruel chiding laughter and call him a fucking idiot. A delusional fucking idiot with a death wish. It stung her throat, the words sitting their lingering, a match ready to ignite a dry stack of logs if she'd only provide the oxygen. If she'd only open her mouth and let them all tumble forth.

No reputable man with a social acceptance should ever allow emotions like those to touch him when it came to people like her. She wanted to smile sadistically at him. Speak with cruel calculating words till he was screaming in furious retaliation. Then she'd prove just how stupid he was.

She'd take her pistol, place the barrel on his temple till it was in line with both his eyes, and just before she'd pull the trigger and splatter his brains and skull fragments across the wall, she'd snicker. "Ichigo, you poor dumb bastard. Never long for a killers company. This is what you get for trusting me."

Oh yes.

He trusted her.

He wanted her around him.

His scowl was misleading but his eyes spoke what his voice dare not to and reading people was her specialty. So when he first looked at her with trust and acceptance emanating in those yellow-brown hues she nearly shot him between the eyes in a blind rage, just to prove how untrustworthy she was. How he had misjudged her so horribly wrong. Teach him a lesson that he desperately needed to learn.

Yet there he was.

Still alive.

Still breathing.

Skull still intact with a functional brain, because something had stopped her. Something inside herself forced back the negativity and allowed him to glance at her with trust and understanding.

Understanding.

What did he have to understand?

He would never understand her, yet he stared into her eyes with a determination like he believed he did. Or at least, would, eventually.

That was impossible, but she allowed him to continue thinking the contrary. She allowed him to think a lot of things because in the end it would play out better for her. If something ever went wrong she had Ichigo to bail her out through any means necessary. A marshal wouldn't dare turn a gun on an innocent boy, but then again, at this rate, she may not either.

Rukia's eyes shut tight and she snapped them away from Ichigo's face as he smiled half-heartedly at a chattering young orange haired female. She breathed deep and tried to focus her brain, growing angry at just how weak she felt, how weak that boy was making her feel without intending to.

_I don't care about him._

Her teeth clenched.

_I can't care about him._

Her fingers curled, nails scratching her thighs as they twisted into fists upon her lap.

_I won't care about him._

Grabbing the reins she pulled to the left and squeezed her legs around the horse's girth. Shirayuki's head moved with the leather strap as she began to walk away from the last warmth of sun into the darkness of thicket. Trees overshadowing them as leaves rustled high above their heads and Rukia never once glanced back as she bit her lips in rage and listened to iron hooves clomping over grass and rocks.

_I won't care. I won't, Ichigo._

Purple eyes narrowed dangerously in contempt for feelings she never asked for. Air left her nose in a snort as irritation took over. Tonight was one of those nights she was thankful for Inuzuri.

_Damn you Ichigo. You won't make me weak._

She gave a soft kick and the mount beneath her was rocketing through the trees on a warpath to what Rukia once called home. The building violence and urge to prove she was still as emotionless and cold as ever was taking over. She'd prove the rancher boy had no impact on her what so ever. She was everything she had strived to be, to become, for herself, for Renji, and for Kaien.

* * *

Her nose scrunched at the hardy odor of tobacco smoke and whiskey thickening the air with its moist sticky warmth. Unpleasant and suffocating as it was outdoors entering the saloon meant she'd practically be swimming in the molasses as she dismounted, waltzing away to leave the mare to her own devices. A soft whinny sounded behind her followed by the rapid sound of horseshoes as the Arabian pranced away from a stumbling drunk, seeking shelter by the nearby Livery as a white striped buckskin face peered out.

Rukia ignored the noise of her horse trampling off and the drunk falling heavy to the dirt ground, kicking up a swirl of dust in a mumble of derangements, self-proclamations, and swears. A cluster of men with whiskey bottles in hand loitered next to the stairs laughing and pointing indiscreetly at the events and roaming lecherous eyes over the prostitutes before turning them on her.

Grabbing her hat she shielded her eyes, her boots clunking noisily upon the wooden porch steps as one man had the nerve to reach out and grab at her behind. His hand made definite contact with her backside making her head turn and from beneath the black brim she glared her displeasure at his bold imprudent action.

He laughed, taking a swig from his bottle and advancing the steps till he stood behind her, the fellow men cheering him on from below. He gripped her forearm rather gently considering the size of him, possibly thinking she wasn't going anywhere or if she decided to that he'd end up winning her over anyway. But he leaned in too close for comfort, his solid chest connecting with her back as his head leaned in, his lips beside her ear, perhaps to make him appear seductive in his advances, and the stench of alcohol pervaded her nose in a rush. "Why don't you stop playing cowboy, and let a real one teach you how to be a woman?"

Her face wrinkled in disgust at the offending odor of his breath and his unwanted suggestion. Eyes squinted through the darkness and purple instantaneously locked with the tired sorrowful pale greens of a prostitute across the way currently leaning amongst a wood pillar while another solicited a drunk customer up the stairs.

The emeralds glittered in the darkness with a dull knowledge and mercy as the woman pushed herself into standing and practically glided across the floor with a swing of her hips. The gaudy sage dress, dirty, ripped at the hem and just a little revealing at the bust line, swished as she made her way towards the accosting man. A smile struck her painted lips when the lantern light illuminated her. A smile that did not reach her eyes, she sidled up beside him. "Looking for a date cowboy?"

The sultry seductive tone littered the air and acquired the attention of the burly male behind her. His gaze was latched on the auburn woman that was almost beautiful in the right lighting despite the weary desperation that burrowed under her features long ago and for good measure she bat her lashes and leaned just a little to give a nice view of cleavage.

Rukia dared a glance behind her. The man appeared to be crumbling to the working girl's favor. She drew him in slowly with honey words and practiced flirtations before dusty mirrors while the cluster of men at the lower level clambered up the stairs expressing their own interest. Against all business ethics she ignored the other men seeking her employment, flashing coins and paper money in provocative jeers.

Rukia could do nothing but stand firm and feel with much delight as the hand cupping her arm began to slacken. Her eyes burrowing into the haunting green salvation full of compassion and recognition as she finalized her sale by slinking her arm around the man's, prying it from her arm and leading him away. She whispered something into his ear before he could turn his gaze back on her, something relatively dirty seemed most likely, and the man chuckled greatly as she stood alone once more.

Forgotten.

Clustering back together the remaining men strode into the saloon in search of more drink, some tobacco, and some more willing female company.

Sighing she followed the mass at a distance through the swinging doors, crossed the room, and finally chose a spot in the shadows near the piano player. Watching him for a moment his hands moved robotically over the yellowing broken keys with a discipline so deep he no longer had to look at what he was doing. Finally she slithered down slowly into the darkened wood of a nearby chair surrounding a large round table. Predatory eyes swept the room with a sharpness that would contrast a hawk's. If she waited long enough an opportunity would present itself to her.

Leaning back she kicked her boots up to lay on the surface and crossed her legs at the ankle. Yet again she pulled her hat downwards and let her head slump as a yawn escaped her lips. Onlookers might take her for being asleep and as the bitter tiredness stung at her eyes that didn't seem too bad an idea, but instead of succumbing she eyed up the men through eyelashes.

"Looking for a fight dear leader?"

She visibly twitched in surprise but her gaze remained steady and calculating as the black haired man rose from the hunched position behind her and took a seat. He relaxed back into the wood, his arms draped over the arms of the chair as he stared at her with a grin, one of drunkenness and satisfaction.

"Not your concern," she reached out and began to pick at a piece of mud caught in the spokes of her left spur. The little wheel making a swoosh and a metallic click as it spun round and a chunk of dirt was tossed to the floor.

"What you're looking for?" Stretching he leaned forward with a heavy sigh, clearly tired as Rukia took note of his disheveled appearance. It was hardly a guess what he'd been up to. "Or why you're looking for it?" His voice turned low and husky as he made a point to move closer than he needed to be. The sour smell of drink lingered between them along with the masculine smell of cologne and sweat that saturated his clothing and skin.

She blinked, raked her eyes over her accomplice, and ground her teeth in determined resistance. "Both," she looked away, "Mind your own business."

His grin faded, grey eyes hazing darkly with irritated lust as he signaled to the bartender with two fingers and a wave of his hand. The man nodded and scurried over with a bottle and two shot glasses, setting them down and leaving in the same hurried frenzy as two intoxicated occupants tried to climb over the bar and ended up falling backwards to be wedged between chairs.

"You are my business," he uncorked the bottle and poured the brown liquor, sliding a glass over in front of her that she glanced at with disinterest. His chair legs screeched over the floor as he moved closer, enough now that she could feel the heat radiating off his skin. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't move.

She thought if she did she'd end up touching him, he was just too close, so instead she settled for tilting her head enough to see his face. Glaring and lowering her voice to low threatening tone as she tried to intimidate him. "As I said, mind your own business."

The effect wasn't desired as that grin broke out again. He was silent for a moment, taking the time to swirl the cider colored liquid around the glass rim before slamming it back. Their eyes locked and he turned the glass in his hand, laying it upon the table as he suddenly jerked forward, his face a mere inch from hers.

She made a move to lurch her body back out of the chair and crane her head away offended by this violation of personal space, but his hand shot out like a rattlesnake and grabbed her neck at the base of her skull. His fingers curling in the silky black tresses as he massaged his fingertips over her scalp and brought his lips to hers, stopping before their skin made contact yet she could feel his breath on her mouth. "And as I said, you _are_ my business."

She swallowed, staring into those grey eyes with uncertainty and timidity she could only recall having when they first met. Back when she was young and unexposed to so much. Attempting to pull away again only strengthened his hold and widened his grin. He kept her there watching her eyes with amused interest as they drifted from his to his lips, to absolutely nothing at the opposite side of the room, and back to his eyes.

It almost made him laugh, her nervousness. She fought him so hard, fought for composure whenever he decided to prance into the vicinity, but for what purpose eluded him. He still had a power over her and they both knew it. He could destroy her will; crumble her resolve like brick foundations of ancient ruins with a few husk whispers and subtle touches. Because despite how she loved to deny it she was still infatuated with him.

Shuhei shifted and she twitched in alarm as his lips descended and grazed, gliding over her own with deliberate slowness and along the skin of her cheek to her ear. The whispered breath tickling her ear and making her skin prickle as she shivered. "You shouldn't be looking for trouble without any backup. Perhaps I should keep you company a while longer."

"I-" She bite her lip, her eyes closing as she suddenly hated him very much. Much more than that damn boy that brought her here in the first place. "I don't need company."

He chuckled, a low deep rumble in her ear that sent her reeling at the foreign sensation. "But you want it."

"No, I don't." She hissed, squirming and splaying fingers over the defined muscle of his chest that in a regrettable moment she admired as she pushed him back. His hand released and he lingered back into the seat without much argument.

"Yes you do, but you can keep denying it." His smirk was agonizing, taunting her with its unmistakable awareness. "I'm not going anywhere."

She scoffed in a mix of irritation and embarrassment. "I wish you would," she bit out glaring at him dangerously as her hands fidgeted in her lap and she despised herself for wanting to reach out and run those fingers over his broad chest again.

Another chuckle, "Don't I know it."

Lifting the bottle he poured himself another shot and picked up his glass in a way a person would give a toast before drinking it down. For a man that had been here a while he didn't appear very drunk and when he tore his eyes off her to wink at a passing prostitute a sick feeling quickly spread through her stomach.

Thankfully a loud clatter erupted at the far side of the room. Breathing deep she turned her head, her heart pulsing that familiar corrupt anticipation through her body. Two men in a fistfight at the opposing side of the room were breaking tables and lanterns in their brawl as the bartender pushed his way through the admiring crowd, a shotgun clutched in hand.

Practically bolting from her chair she ambled about the crowd, stalking up the men as her right hand drifted beneath her coat to rest upon the gun tucked in a holster. The barkeep cocked his gun and the two men hustled outside to finish what had started. The majority of the people inside the saloon still capable of walking drifted out onto the porch to watch the spectacle and Rukia pushed her way through them. Stomping down the steps as the large man looking more like a bear in build than a human tackled the other and pulled a knife.

She smiled.

Yanking her gun she shot twice. Two bullets burrowed deep, tearing through flesh, tendon, and muscle, in a spray of red mist and he fell over dead. His body lay sideways on the street, knife still clutched in hand as the smaller now sober one scurried out from under him.

He glanced at her while the crowd screamed and ran about in a panic, his body rocking in terror as she strode down the remaining stairs, tipped her hat, and walked off. He stood there staring after her till she retreated into the pitch black of night and melted into it.

A whistle sounding in the distance as she called for her horse.

* * *

"You're lacking judgment."

The blatant statement turned her more that her feet did. Standing in the open frame of the tent Renji crossed his arms across his chest with an accusing gleam in his eyes. Enraged annoyance masked behind the eerie composed calmness of his features.

"What are you talking about?" She let the annoyance seep into her tone. She wanted nothing to do with any of this conversation, especially if he was going to begin pointing fingers and maybe her annoyance would be enough to close his mouth.

Unfortunately for her it wasn't.

"You know what I'm talking about," He persisted, staring a whole through her as his teeth grit together trying to quell the screams building in his larynx. "You keep up this little rendezvous you're going to get everyone killed, including him."

She sighed finally understanding where he was steering this. "I haven't lost any judgment," she stated simply before narrowing her eyes in his direction, letting the remaining words come out forceful and biting. "And I sure as hell don't need your preaching Renji. Nothing's happening."

He snapped, visibly as well and mentally.

"It will!" His shouting made her wince as she glances about, hoping he wouldn't wake anyone or draw attention. "Maybe not yet, but it will. And when it does nothing good will come of it. I'm looking out for what's best for everyone not just you." He paused, searching her face and lowering his voice back to a mild audibility. "This," gesturing about himself "isn't about you."

Her eyes rolled. She understood what he was trying to say, but it was nothing she didn't already know. "I know that. Never once have I put myself above it." She turned and maneuvered over to a table beginning to disarm herself as she placed each weapon down carefully. "Why you'd even consider that I'd begin now is ridiculous."

"Because you are," he seethed and took a large advancing step, not caring as she turned a glare on him for barging in uninvited. "Fuck, you should have sent him home the first day he followed you. Instead you humored him, filling his head with false scenarios."

For a long moment it was quiet and her brows furrowed as she scowled, pulling her gun free she threw it on the table with a great clatter, hoping at the last minute it didn't discharge. "What the fuck are you speaking at Renji?"

"That, right there." He pointed at her mouth. "Do you speak that way around him?"

Her head shook in bewilderment and a look of confusion crossed her face. Was he crazy? Cause he sure as hell wasn't making much sense anymore. "What's that have to do with anything?"

He stepped towards her with a hard face, slow and intimidating, even to her and his voice was more demanding than she'd ever heard it before. "Answer the damn question."

"No. I don't."

"Exactly." He eased back, no longer looking quite so big or authoritative. More like Renji, and he dug his hands into his pockets. "Ladies don't speak that way. Ladies don't run with gangs, and ladies sure as shit don't kill people." His eyes swept her as she fidgeted for a second. "You like him to think you don't do those things either."

Violet raked over him in the same calculating manner he was treating her and she stared as he swept a hand through the deep red waves of his hair. His brown eyes glazed, but not from drinking, and she softened. "… What are you afraid of Renji?" She whispered it, almost like a secret. "It's not dying."

He inhaled sharply, looked away, and back at her with a seriousness that was gut-wrenching. "You, leaving." He tapped his foot and pulled at the knot in his tie. "Or, you dying. Whichever comes first."

She frowned and reached out to touch his arm in reassurance. "I'm not doing either."

"Then break this off, before it's too late."

She could have hugged him at that point. What was more touching? That he was so concerned for her or that his eyes seemed to plead so earnestly?

"Renji-"

"Do it!" He shouted louder than he intended but he was growing frustrated trying to get her to see his side, see the reality of the picture. "You think I'm joking?" She withdrew her hand and he frowned. He sounded like a scolding parent and he was well aware of it. Well aware he had little to no right to ever tell her what to do, but caution and concern drove him on. "Something will happen. You know it, whether your too stubborn to admit it or not, you know it. If not to you then to him. You know I'm right."

Silence stretched uncomfortably between them. Not once did she make a move to speak, to fight him, to insist everything was going to be fine. She knew it wouldn't. She knew he was right. That didn't mean she wanted to acknowledge it, to accept it.

"Do you want him to die? If that's your goal you're going about it the right way."

"Of course I don't! I just-" At a loss of words she fumbled with herself. How to say it, how to explain it. "I don't know what to do." She admitted it and it was like shackles around her ankles. Her eyes went downcast as it came out. She didn't know what to do. She always knew what to do, that she didn't now made her vulnerable, and she hated it.

"End it now, before someone finds out." He was breaking down, softening at the lost puppy look she bore. "You can't have it both ways Rukia."

"I know," her reply came soft and it was his turn to offer to the comfort.

His hand rose and placed itself on the rough material of her golden coat square above her shoulder and his fingers rubbed soothing over deep golden trim. "Then do what's right. You know that thing we don't have much practice in."

She smiled, a small almost unnoticeable one, but a smile nonetheless and a tiny laugh passed her lips. "Joke. It's funny, apart from being true."

"I know, believe me, I know." He patted her shoulder and withdrew his hand. "Get some sleep."

Renji turned and began to walk out of the forbidden room that she had claimed for herself. She watched him, followed to the opening in the structure as he made a beeline for his own lodgings. Leaning on the pole she let her cheek rest against it till he was long gone from her sight. A broken hushed whisper slithering up her throat. "Goodnight."

It was hours later that Rangiku pranced into the dry canvas and hunched down, settling on her knees next to the cream fur blankets and nudging the petite bundle beneath awake. "Rukia, sleepy head, up you come."

Yawning she blinked and jolted up till she was sitting, staring at the blonde haired woman like a monster coming out of a child's closet. The older woman pouted at that. "What are you doing in here?"

A fox smile situated on her mouth. "You know, just putting some of your men to bed. That Shuhei is quite the tiger." She giggled and winked playfully making Rukia break out a revolted look at the mental picture of the two engaging in various sexual acts.

"Work never ends I suppose," she stretched and pushed the blanket off her upper body, letting it settle on her legs as she rubbed her eyes awake.

"Of course not. My work is fun you know. I get so much business."

Rukia ignored her boasting. Rangiku was the only woman that could put a positive spin on being a prostitute and actually enjoy the job at that, but somehow she did. Strangely enough Rukia could honestly say that she admired it in her. She could make good of her situation.

"What do you want?" She stared at the busty woman in revealing pink clothes, long hair in waves as she smiled with a mischievous intent.

"I came to get you of course." She leaned in and nudged her playfully in the arm. "Don't you want to come have fun with Shuhei and I?"

Her eyes widened and she jumped into a standing position, glancing about the floor for her clothing. Frankly she'd had enough of the prostitute's teasing.

"Oh, Rukia, don't take it so harsh I was only playing. He's already asleep and so is Ganju. What I really need is you to go with me into town. Pretty please?" She did her best cutesy act, one that acquired her pretty much anything she wanted. She was good at using it but her main audience had always been men so it wasn't too difficult for Rukia to turn a blind eye to it.

"Why should I?" She grabbed her pants off a trunk leaning against the billowing canvas wall, unfolded them and tossed them over on the fur pelts.

Rangiku plucked them up, examining them and secretly wondering how the girl could stand such confining garments. A loud neigh sounded from outside and a chorus of galloping hooves in the enclosed pen gave her the answer. "Because you know what towns are like to girls like me, and I really need to pick up a few things."

Rukia snatched her pants and tossed them back down receiving a pout at her brash behavior, "I don't think so."

"Come on." The buxom blonde reached and traced a button on her flimsy shirt, smiling suggestively, "I'll make it worth your while."

Cringing she looked away and began rifling through a pile of neatly folded articles in search of a clean shirt. "That doesn't interest me."

"Well it was worth a shot. Just one little favor. Do it for the woman that provides your boys with sexual relief so they don't all band together and take you for a test ride." She purred with a dreamy look on her face like said scenario was a secret fantasy or a fond memory of hers.

"Disturbing as that is I guess I'll help. There's something I have to do anyway." Staring at her she made a gesture for the door, hoping the other woman would take the hint and give her some privacy. Of course though she seemed completely oblivious, looking positively ecstatic.

"Excellent! Let's go shopping!"

By the time they arrived in town Rukia was ready to tear her own gun out and shoot herself in the head. Rangiku had refused to leave and per that had seen the smaller girl practically naked, embarrassing enough already, then complained the whole way into town riding sidesaddle behind her.

When she hopped down in front of the shop, which surprisingly was still open, she rubbed at the raw skin on her legs and let out a whiny noise of disapproval. Rukia ignored it, beckoned her into the shop before it closed, and spurred the blue roan Mustang. Her business in town needed to be as discreet as possible so instead of bringing the anxious white mare she decided on Nejibana.

A quick glance around the dark streets proved very little people were out and those that were hadn't any interest in her. They were busy staring at the tall blonde prostitute making a few purchases in the general store. Women shook their heads in pity and disgust, covering children's eyes and leading them away. Men, on the other hand, sniggered and elbowed each other as they leered at her.

Dismounting the stallion she led him over to a hitching post and wrapped the reins tight around it. Leaving him there she walked down the road, wrapping the black coat around her closer to ward off the bitter sting of cold night air. She stopped and sighed, waiting and scanning about the town at the edge of the road.

She didn't want to get too close to anyplace with a multitude of people so she simple stood there hoping the opportunity would arise as she kicked up dirt with the tip of her boot. Every passerby she covertly glanced at while giving the occasional glimpse down the road.

Several minutes ticked by and once the shop door closed for the night she had two reasons to remain still. Rangiku would find her when she was ready to leave soon enough. She sighed and traipsed a little farther down the road noticing the two large dogs sprawled out and asleep on the porch of the jail house.

She smiled.

They were kind of cute.

A piercing scream cut through the sounds of the nestling town. The dogs' heads bolted up, ears twitching and when another scream pervaded the air they took off from the porch, scampering down towards the saloon. Rukia swerved and looked curious down the road as the dogs barked and growled, folks running out onto porches. Women screamed and covered their mouths in horror and she was jogging down the street.

The white haired Marshal came out onto the porch with two deputies close at his heels. On the saloon porch her violet gaze struggled against the darkness to make out the honey color of Rangiku's hair and a dark silhouette of a man holding her down by the throat.

She drew her gun and increased her pace to a full sprint. One dog nipped and snarled at the man and he swung, smashing the butt of a pistol against its jaw. It whimpered and retreated, the other growling and keeping a distance as the woman beneath him screamed and struggled feverishly.

She halted at the banister, aimed the pistol. He looked up with a devilish smile, saw her, and she fired. The bullet made quick work of his head, plowing through the forehead and coming out the back with a spray of debris. His body lurched and it fell back, smacking into the wall of the saloon now covered in blood and clumps of brain matter.

The screaming of nearby people grew into a ruckus. They ran into their homes, shutting the doors, drawing the curtains. Rukia took the porch steps two at a time and grabbed the blonde's arm helping her to her feet and she brushed herself off, looking a little shaken but aside from that it was like nothing happened. "Alright?"

"I'm fine. Bastard just couldn't take no for an answer." A disturbing laugh radiated though the air and for a split second Rukia forgot where she was and joined it.

The barking dog.

The jogging footfalls.

The cocking of a gun.

Reality slammed her back and she noticed the Marshal staring at her a ways down the road, running towards her with two fellow lawmen.

"Fuck."

Rangiku followed her sight and didn't protest as her savoir dragged her down the steps, but when they abruptly halted she turned her eyes back ahead. Standing in front of them was a teenage boy with spiked orange hair, specked with dirt like his clothes, and staring shocked at her accomplice.

"Ichigo."

"You just killed that guy."

The voices of their pursuers got close and Rukia broke eye contact, snapping her head away and pulling the blonde behind her over to the hitched horse. A bullet whizzed past her head as she climbed into the saddle, yanked the reins off the post, and waited for the other woman to get on.

Rangiku clutched at Rukia's belt to keep from falling as she spurred the horse into a gallop. More bullets aimed in their direction plunged into tree trunks and the dirt path, one catching and scraping the hindquarters of the stallion. It neighed and galloped faster, hurdling its muscular body over the landscape and leaping over stately rocks in their path.

The horse ran till it couldn't any longer and they stopped. Climbing off the steed Rukia led it into the bushes and Rangiku kept running in the direction they were headed. The horse panted, straining for breath and Rukia patted its neck, running her hands down his body till she found the wound.

It oozed blood but was rapidly coagulating and beginning to stop. Pulling a piece of cloth off her shirt she pressed it down. The horse protested at first, whinnying and stomping a hoof but the cloth soaked up the blood and helped stop the bleeding. She patted the sweat soaked coat and began to play with his mane as she waited for him to catch his breath and rest up.

A stick snapped and she wheeled around pointing her gun at the towering figure. Hands held up and she could hear him panting as he stepped closer, a large horse a distance behind him.

"Get out of here Ichigo." It was an order but he shook his head just staring at her.

He swallowed, looked back at his horse, and then back at her. He appeared to be thinking things over with much reluctance. "I understand why you did it."

"Leave," she growled holding the gun up higher. "Now."

He scowled and ground his teeth together, angry for not being heard and more importantly that she insisted on holding him a gunpoint when he was no more a threat than a mosquito. "Get that gun out of my face damn it. I'm not leaving."

"Miss Rukia," she gasped and turned her head to find the Marshal pointing his own gun at her along with a dark haired man and a short haired blonde girl. "I hate to do this but I'm afraid you're under arrest.

"But… Marshal –"

"Go home Ichigo." Ukitake frowned sadly at the situation and turned to address the young boy. "You might be charged with something, but right now there's little to hold you on. Leaving now would be in your best interest."

Quickly Rukia grasped his arm, yanking the teenager in front of her and resting the pistol's barrel at his temple. She glared over the boys shoulder as he stuttered, stumbling to find words. "Don't try to be a hero and shut up boy." Locking eyes with the white haired man she smiled coyly. "Don't arrest him on my account Marshal. You should teach your residents to leave law work to the professionals."

The man appeared put off and slightly confused. "Ichigo, do you have any connection with this girl at all?"

Ichigo opened his mouth and Rukia smacked him with the pistol. A gash appeared on his forehead and trickled blood as he cursed, she laughed. "Of course not Marshal. You just have a wannabe hero on your hands."

Gunshots sounded in the distance and taking advantage of the momentary confusion she shoved Ichigo into the man, knocking him over as she jumped onto the Mustang and rode off to join her gang as they appeared on the hill, shooting down till the four townspeople fled for safety.

* * *

"I told you! Don't you listen?" Renji's screaming had the whole camp clustered around the fire, leaning towards the tent with attentive ears.

Rukia sat on top the messy blankets running her fingers over the fur and twirling her index one around a loose brown thread on her pant cuff. "It's over now, I finished it."

He scoffed, pacing the tent like a caged animal. "Hardly, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I'd do what you wanted," She defended, her eyes anywhere but on him. They stung and water was starting to gather from – smoke. It had to have been the smoke drifting in from the fire.

Renji stopped mid stride hardly believing his ears. How she'd have the nerve to defend stupidity like that was mind boggling. "By going to see him and nearly getting yourself killed? That's not anything close to what I told you to do!"

She shrugged. "I just wanted to explain."

"You don't owe him an explanation. You just leave, that's what you do."

"Like her?"Blue eyes drifted up to stare at him with a distraught questioning that made him kneel before her. When he reached out she slapped his hand away, shook her head, and her face was calm again. "Besides it's over now, it doesn't matter."

He groaned and rubbed his fingers over his eyes. "But it does matter."

"What are you saying?"

He stood again moving to the door and laid his palm on it, leaning into it and glaring at his teammates attempting to eavesdrop. "I'm saying it may be in everyone's best interest if you resign for a while, so to speak."

Disbelief and questioning took residence over her face. She messed up, she admitted it, but was it so bad that he'd actually suggest overthrowing her?

"You shouldn't be in charge if you can't prioritize and keep your head straight."

Apparently so.

"I can." She growled defensively and flew to her feet. "I do, more than anyone here."

"Used to, not lately."

She seethed and stalked up to him digging her nails into his arm as she yanked him around in a rage. "I could walk right into the jail and shoot the marshal and still be more level headed than you."

He leaned into her face, challenging her as he tugged his arm free. "Then do it."

She blinked, "What?"

"We're sick of just sitting here waiting for them to come after us. You want to be a leader then be one." She turned her head, not particularly appreciating his breath in her face but she couldn't deny he made a good point.

"You're right," her confession was soft as she pivoted around him and her eyes swept appreciably, proudly over the men sitting around the fire. "Go get everyone together and wait for me."

"Why I should I? I'm through taking your orders." He stood watching, waiting for her to suddenly turn back into the Rukia he knew and loved.

"Now, Renji," voice full of authority she turned and her eyes burned a deadly shade of violet. "You want a leader? I'm giving it to you," She advanced standing before him, a no none scene attitude, "and you will do as I say or I'll see you dragged through town."

He smiled. "As you wish."

It was dawn by the time they made it to the outskirts of Seireitei. All the rich citizens were gallivanting about the shops and streets in high-end expensive clothing. The women in lavish jewels and feathered hats paraded in flocks like tropical birds with sophisticated 'Hello's' and 'Good day's'.

Rukia looked passed them, concentrating more on the buildings. One in particular stood out. It was large, expensive architecture, with many guards in the lower lobby and some blocking the entrance.

A government building.

Kuchiki Byakuya's building.

They broke into pairs and she signaled for the other four to go around. Renji smiled taking in the sights and feeling the long awaited adrenaline rush that came with the situation at hand.

Two gunshots fired and in a mad dash six horses and their riders invaded the town. Armed heavily each member packed pistols and rifles, extra bullets stocked away in saddlebags and in satchels. They cantered about the streets seeking out the law officials and shot them down.

Shouting, screaming, gunshots all reverberated through the air. People panicked, scrambling and trampling one another to get out of the way.

Ashido lept a fence and shot a policeman in mid climb up a ladder, trying to get a vantage point on the rooftop. He sputtered, coughed blood, and plummeted to the ground in a wheezing fit.

Ganju shouted vigorously, pushing Bonnie into a gallop and taking out a few guards firing shotguns at his horse.

Rukia looked on as the law scurried for cover on foot, outmatched by the speed of the horses and fell one after the other into a scarlet pool on the concrete. She guided her horse closer to the law building staring up into the windows till she found what she was seeking.

A tall impassive black haired man stood at the window staring down at her, completely ignoring the carnage going on in the streets. Ignoring the officers yelling for help and scattering, leaving the town to its own devices as they ran for the forests and hills.

She glared up into the window and outstretched her arm, shooting once she missed him but caught the windowpane shattering the glass. The shards fell like rain to the alleyway below and his eyes closed in disinterest as he walk away out of her sight.

Byakuya stood beside his desk, drumming his fingers over the polished surface as a man barged through the door without knocking.

"Sir, bandits are shooting up the town, the men are breaking rank. More than half have retreated. What should we do?" He huffed out of breath from running up the stairways.

Byakuya blinked and stared down the man, his face calm as ever. "Send a posse after them."

The man's eyes widened till all the white was showing. "Sir? That's a suicide mission." He argued and paced up towards his superiors desk, blame and fear on his face. "You've pushed them too far look at what they're doing to our town."

The well dressed government agent narrowed his eyes into a cold stare and the man before him nearly doubled back as it penetrated him deeply. "Insolence won't be tolerated."

He swallowed hard and lowered his eyes. "Apologies sir, but I really think-"

"This is an arrogant show of insubordination, nothing more."Byakuya cut him off and turned, making his way back towards the window in time to watch the raven haired girl shoot one of his men in the chest. "Send a posse."

The man nodded reluctantly, compelled to obey. "Yes sir. Anything else?"

Cold grey eyes never strayed from the petite leader and the white horse. "I want the girl alive."

"We'll do our best."

"You'll do it." He ordered with no room for argument.

He sighed knowing full well there were no excuses or mistakes they could spare this time. "We'll do it."

"Good, dismissed."Byakuya waved him out curtly and sat down in his chair, picking up a quill and scribbling something on a piece of paper.

Outside the town was practically deserted of any law. They had either died, ran, or shut themselves in houses or buildings. The gang rounded up in the center of town cheering at their victory as they road off, shooting pistols in the air as they went.

Rukia pulled back to fall to the back of the group giving orders for the others to continue. Ashido was the first to argue but quickly closed his mouth and left with the others.

She guided Shirayuki off to the side of the road and moments later as she expected a posse of five men cantered up the trail after them. Holstering the pistol she pulled the rifle from her back, aiming and shooting the leading man in the chest.

He screamed and flew back off his horse, gushing blood as the men swerved to avoid trampling him. Another shot rang through the air and another man shot, this time in the stomach but he managed to stay on his horse.

The three others pointed guns at her and fired, Shirayuki reared kicking her front legs and neighed. Rukia jerked the reins and the massive body swerved, a bullet missing the white coat by a second and plunging into her shoulder.

She hissed, her face contorting in pain and the horse beneath her whinnied and cantered away. Her legs squeezed the mare's girth trying to stay balanced as she looked over her shoulder at the pursuing men and shot twice. Two men fell from their horses, one caught in a stirrup was drug across the rocky ground.

The only remaining man was lagging behind, leaping over the body of a fallen comrade as he chased her. Galloping into a thicket she led the mare at a brisk pace to the edge of a gorge and encourage the shying animal down a steep narrow path along the side. The animal snorted its defiance but moved forward, descending carefully with sure footfalls until the man broke through the brush.

Swallowing she kicked the mare's flanks hard. The pain of the spurs making the horse lunge forward. Her hooves scraped along the surface as she slid and finally jumped onto a rocky ledge. There was a loud neigh and she turned as the bay mare behind her lost its footing, sliding down the path and over the edge. Landing on a large jagged rock the horse gave a last agonized screech and toppled over sending her rider spiraling out of the saddle to a large mass of an outstretched rocky ledge. He hit head first, snapping his neck and bludgeoning his skull, hemorrhaging out into the grassy dirt and pebbles.

Rukia panted and fell forwards wrapping her arms around the mare's throat, blood pooling at her shoulder and dribbling down her arm. Her eyes trying to focus as her vision blurred. The horse nickered and began walking steadily up the side of the canyon to the flat land above.

* * *

Ichigo stood in the barn staring at the empty stall where his beloved horse used to be. He dug his hands into his pockets, grinding his teeth together as he walked out and shut the door. Orihime walked out of the house, fresh bandages around her leg were she scraped it falling from a bandit's horse. The same one that stole Zangetsu.

He reeled and kicked the red door, his fingers trailing to his forehead were a white patch hid his shame and stupidity. He waited kicking at the grass till Orihime left the porch with a worried expression. He didn't want to explain things to her.

The Marshal had let him go after -.

He growled and fingered the bandage again.

All his fault. He trusted her.

He walked into his house ignoring his sisters and father who sat at the table discussing medical stuff and how to wrap a neighbor's broken arm. He ascended the stairs and slammed the door to his room looking at the open window and the yellow cat sitting on the sill.

Picking up Kon the cat meowed and began a soft purring as Ichigo stroked the cat under the chin and along the whiskers, but he quickly squirmed from his owners grasp to jump back into the window. His tail twitched about as he stared into the street.

Ichigo sighed and ignored it, sitting on his bed and picking up a book. Maybe he can get back some kind of normality.

A horse neighed trampling along the street beneath his window and for several moments he sat there staring at the page, trying to make the words reach his brain till finally he had enough. With a start he jumped to his feet and strode to the window, knocking the cat onto his floor and grabbed the top to shut it.

He stopped.

A white face with a smoky snout was making a large ruckus outside, drawing attention while its own remained fixed on his house and its large brown eyes on him. Slumped over unconscious in the saddle was a figure and for a second his eyes widened.

The horse's ears twitched as pebbles and rocks crunched the ground behind it and it bucked, startled, kicking a certain black haired deputy in the abdomen before trotting off out of town.

Sentaro collapsed, gasping as the air left his lungs in a mighty rush. Ichigo bolted down the stairs and out the front door to help the man up. His father came out, rushing forward and grabbing the man under the arm in a hurry to get him inside.

Ichigo lingered behind, looking out over the horizon as a pale white tail disappeared.

"Ichigo."

He jolted awake and lept out of bed at the familiar voice. His room was dark and he couldn't see very well but there was no mistaking who was standing at the other end of his room. "Get out," he growled low in his throat and stepped forward.

"I will," her voice was raspy and weak. He frowned, caught himself, and then scowled closing the distance he grabbed her arm and tugged harshly, shoving her towards the window.

A sharp hiss sifted through her teeth, a stabbing pain in her shoulder as the sudden force cracked the wound open and blood spilt down her arm and dripping with a dull tipping on the floor.

Ichigo stopped suddenly and released her arm sending her staggering into a piece of furniture she clawed at desperately to hold her form up. In an instant he was out of the room and she panicked. Concentrating on steadying herself she began a slow walk towards the window, but she staggered and her sight faded.

She'd fall if she tried to climb out that way.

Footsteps sounded in the hall and he came back with a lantern. The light hit her eyes and she reached her hand up to block it.

Taking small steps he looked her over finally taking notice of the red liquid oozing down the sleeve of her shirt and spilling on his floor. He set it down next to her and held out his hand. "Give me your weapons."

She sucked in a breath and began pulling the guns free along with her hunting knife, surrendering them to the man next to her. He reached out and snatched her hat, balled up her things and tossed them in his closet once again leaving her alone.

When he finally returned he had someone else with him.

His father.

A goofy sort with the occasional seriousness, he was next to her almost instantly. Cutting away the sleeve and inspecting the wound. "What's you name?"

She didn't answer.

She pitched and clawed at the dresser to stay upright. The doctor led her over to the bed and helped her down gently, pulling a needle and a small vile from his pocket he found her vein and plunged the medication into her bloodstream.

His son fidgeted at the other end of the room, staying out of the way as the older man dug out a bullet with a pair of tweezers. It was a long drawn-out process and had Rukia not been asleep, agonizing.

"Dad, will she be alright?"

"Fine, with some rest." Isshin patted his son on the shoulder on his way out. "Get me if she wakes up."

He nodded, piling up a pillow and a blanket on the floor to lie down.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep but when he woke up Rukia was standing at his closet pulling her belt on and slipping the revolver back into the holster. He got up and stared waiting for an apology, a thank you, a location he might find his horse, a something.

But nothing came.

Next came the hat and she turned, acknowledged his presence, and made shaky steps for the window.

He moved, shoving his palm against the wall in a rage next to her head. "Where's my horse?"

A thin black eyebrow quirked. "I wouldn't know."

"My horse was stolen by bandits. Where is it?" His eyes narrowed yet she looked unfazed by this.

Shrugging she pushed his hand out of her way. "Not my bandits."

He moved despite better judgment, accepting that perhaps he jumped to conclusions, but still it wasn't a stretch. "Not even going to thank me?"

Rukia turned and faced him, pulling her hat off in a last show of respect. "I've never been good when it comes to saying good-bye, let alone thanking anyone."

His signature scowl appeared along with a mix of unwilling comprehension at her statement. "What are you saying? This is good-bye? You're just going to up and leave?"

Astonishment shown in her eyes and she did nothing to hide it, though her face stayed calm, unrelenting to emotion. "You take me by surprise Ichigo. That you would want me around after I used you to save myself. This is good-bye."

She made a move to leave and he stopped her, desperate to know the truth.

"Tell me you used me to save yourself and not me."

A pause invaded the air and he grew more impatient and nervous as the time ticked away. "… What I did, I did more for my family than either of us. It's them I protect most. What kind of leader would I be if I put your life or my own ahead of theirs?"

His heart sunk a little. It wasn't the answer he wanted, but it was the answer and he couldn't change that. "This has nothing to do with them. They hold you back, keeping you –"

"They saved my life. They gave me a life that didn't involve the path I was originally destined for. They trust me, and that's the most valuable thing I can ask for. I won't throw it away over a desire to feel like I'm something I'm not." She snapped at him and put her hat back on, clearly waiting for him to back away and leave her alone.

Let her go.

But he couldn't.

"What do you mean?"

A tired sigh reached his ears but she continued anyway. "I enjoy being around you Ichigo. Not for your company so much as you've always treated me as a normal girl, a lady. I'll never be that and it's time I stop pretending."

Finally she shoved him out of her way and climbed up into the window. Ichigo stepped after her and just like that her pistol was pointed at the bandaged spot on his forehead. "Don't follow me. Next time, I _will_ pull this trigger."

Ichigo backed away. The threat didn't sound like a threat, but a promise. "You'd kill me?"

Her head nodded and her eyes narrowed. The deep purple so much like the first time he saw her as the sound of a gun being cocked resounded through the room. "If it comes down to it, absolutely."

She pulled her gun back, flipped in into the holster, and jumped out his window. He leaned out and watched her mount the white mare and speed off through the town.

Ukitake walking out onto the porch of the jailhouse with a steaming cup of tea and glanced up at her. As they passed by the mare slowed to a trot, Rukia tipped her hat, he smiled, and the horse was galloping away before the deputies could scramble outside with their guns.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Challenge Times my readers. Leave me a review or send me a PM and answer the following question. What character would you like to see step into the story and what role should they play? I'm trying to place characters into the town and base their jobs on their personality. Have to admit, it's a bit difficult. So let me know what you think and if I choose your idea you'll get credited in the next chapter. Have a great day and thanks for reading.


	6. Let 'er Buck!

**Title: **Clemency Pays

**By: **CypressArtemis

**Summary: **He was just a rancher's son. A hardworking man content with a decent, honest days work. Concerned with little else than horses and cattle he suddenly finds himself wondering, as his hand clutches the stained parchment of a wanted poster, how anything so young and gorgeous could be considered so evil.

**Chapter 6**: Let 'er Buck!

* * *

Gold.

It filtered through the trees laying flashy extended streaks in the still darkened sky. It illuminated the clouds, coating the fluffy ridges in a dark prominent line so they stood out remarkably against the dismal grayed backdrop. For an instant heaven appeared within reach as the line that separated it from earth became blurred and distorted upon the horizon.

But as the glinting ball of aurulent ember laid siege to the heavenly domain it exuded color into everything laying in its wake and those fine lines materialized into vast distances.

The sky, ashen with leftover night, brightened into a soft dulled blue. Blades of black grass now touched with newfound life glowed emerald as the golden hue struck ground for the first time that morning. The lights caught the houses, shops, barns and each cast their own shadow, elongated and protecting upon patches of earth. The frost melting from the exuberant warmth into dew and the miniscule droplets of clear water trickled down the stems of decorative flowers, over the leaves, and dripped onto engraved glass pots.

Birds, flocking in mass hordes, sang their sweet melodies and somewhere far off in the distance a rooster announced the coming of day with a loud cackle. Footsteps clanked on the wooden floorboards of neighboring porches as women gathered their children, ushering them soundlessly into the street as they gathered at the church for Sunday mass.

All dressed in their personal Sunday best. The women and young girls covering their heads in hats, lacey gloves decked out on their hands as their dresses swayed amidst their ankles. The few men that accompanied them usually wore their best set of pants and a button-up shirt, the richer man's attire of choice was nothing less than a suit. Just another bold statement to his fellow man that practically roared in a shrill taunt, _I'm better than you_.

Golden-brown depths lingered on the weathered fence a few mere feet away, oblivious, or simply not concerned with the shuffling masses.

From his position on the ground the lower rung was in direct line of sight, something he found himself oddly thankful of, and he didn't much care to look above it.

He knew what _was_ there.

And what _wasn't_.

He thumped his head on the barn door as his form slouched farther back into its splintering redness. Paint chips flecked off and flittered to the ground like confetti around his crossed legs. The moist grass dampening his pants and staining them a sickly shade of sage green in places where his body exerted too much pressure.

His gaze lingered on the distorted plank of grayed knotted wood till he could no longer take the air of apprehension it radiated. His eyes stung while his vision blurred with unshed weakness and his stomach churned, making him feel nauseous with all the conflicting emotions. He felt useless, heartbroken, and more so, betrayed. His teeth clenched, grating as he suppressed wave after wave of despair coiling in his gut like a malicious ornery rattlesnake, its forked tongue lapping relentless at his heart.

With a deep inhale his hands rubbed over his temples, tangled in his orange locks, and finally dropped back to the ground as his eyes drifting shut. His head thumped against the door as a means to distract himself and he suddenly wondered how many times it would take before he incapacitated himself. If he couldn't think, he couldn't remember, and that meant he certainly couldn't feel either.

A fluffy yellow head peaked around the adjacent corner. An instant purring filled his ears as two front paws found their way onto his thigh. They pressed rhythmically, altering weight from paw to paw and the sharp tips of claws dug through the grey fabric to graze the tanned skin beneath.

He sighed and went to nudge the cat away but Kon appeared determined and rubbed his whiskered cheek affectionately against the outstretched hand pushing into his furry side. He hopped into the warmth of his distraught master's lap, twitching and maneuvering about till he finally settled, stretched across his thighs, attempting to offer a smidgen of comfort.

Kon's eyes were shut in pure bliss, paws working lazily as they repeatedly tugged and bunched up folds of Ichigo's pants. A strong hand found its way to the top of the cat's tiny head. Fingers threaded through the silky fur and swept downwards between two triangle ears before shifting to the jowls.

Twirling a finger around the white whiskers the cat pushed its face into his broad hand and Ichigo scratched his fingertips under its chin. He could feel the vibrations of Kon's purring and watched him stretch out his neck to give more access.

A hint of a smile touched Ichigo's lips. He hated to admit it but Kon was actually helping him feel better, if only for a moment.

"Kurosake-kun?"

Stirring at his name he glanced over in recognition, "Orihime?"

She was standing on the other side of the fence, a sour worried expression plastered on her face as she toyed with the white strings of her hat quickly knotting into a bow. "Are you not going to church today?"

His head shook, "No."

It was such a simple word and a negative one at that. The notion that he would even consider to skip church was severely frowned upon. It would cause scrutiny and she would no doubt be subjected to listen to gossiping townsfolk but she thought it was his tone more than his answer that made her frown most.

His response was curt, clipped, and laced with a hint of sadness that made his voice crackle at the last instant.

Her eyes became downcast when he looked away and her heart ached. She wanted to reach out to him more than anything, to be there and comfort him, but fear of rejection made her shrink back.

Amber irises turned back on her when he caught a glimpse of movement, taking note that she was stepping backwards inching away from the fence. She stumbled slightly, her bandaged leg still sore and radiating pain when she placed too much weight on the injured limb. He must have noticed because his eyes widened just a degree more than usual and to lighten the mood she giggled, her eyes shut as her cheeks blushed a nervous shade of pink.

Ichigo blinked at the burnt auburn haired girl's sudden outburst and Kon jumped out of his lap and up onto the railing beside her, his tiny paw reaching out scraping air as he mewed in an attempt to get attention.

Ichigo wanted to scoff and throw a rock at him.

"Orihime, if your leg is still bothering you perhaps you should come by later for a checkup." It was an offer made out of sincerity rather than concern but either way she didn't seem to notice the difference as a smile graced her plush pink lips.

"Oh, no it's fine." She waved her hand dismissively, smiling nonchalantly as she went on ranting. "It really doesn't hurt that much. I just forget about it is all and then I go to do something like normal and it's just a little sore still."

"Oh, if you say so." He shrugged in reluctant acceptance. He certainly couldn't force her, but he had laid the offer on the table. Despite thinking it was in her best interest it was her choice to accept or decline and she made it. He had done all he could aside from throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her inside.

Somehow the mental image didn't seem like it would go over well.

Orihime blinked at Kon who was now meowing full force, deciding he had been ignored quite long enough, and pacing along the fence post impatiently. She reached out to pet him, rubbing his head and looking back at the man she adored more than anything. "Kurosake-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I was um-" She paused at the distant dreamy shimmer in the honey depths. He appeared so lost in thought. She wandered what he was thinking of and looked up at the meadow to notice, with much dismay, that it was empty. Not even the Pinto and Bay were out. "Well I was wondering… What are you going to do with Zangetsu gone?"

He sighed ponderously, gnawing at his bottom lip and scowled, but didn't move. After a long drawn out pause he spoke. "I don't know…"

She frowned and retracted her hand from the purring cat. She hated herself right now. He was fine till she brought it up. She was responsible for that heart wrenching look on his face and she couldn't stand to see him upset because of her. Her gaze tapered to the side and she watched people going about their happy lives.

"Kurosake-kun?"

Ichigo looked at her to show he was listening, but didn't speak.

"I'm sorry if I only made things worse." He watched her eyes lower to stare at the ground, a sad glint shimmered within the brown irises as her mind conjured question after question she refused to ask. "I –"

_I want to know, who was she? _

_I want to know, why her?_

_I want to know, what happened between you two?_

"I just, I wanted to help."

_I wanted to know, were you there to protect her?_

_I wanted to know, why not me?_

"Help?" He couldn't stop the seething tone that managed to accompany the word. Bringing up the one topic that he had tried to avoid for several days now certainly was not any way to help him. His brows knit together despite the hinderance of the bandage still adorned on his forehead and his eyes narrowed dangerously. If she hadn't been looking away he was quite confident in the fact that he would appear menacing enough to scare her.

_She scares too easily. _

Wincing at his voice she instantly chirped out an impatient yes. "You seem so upset." Still staring at the ground she scuffed her shoe in the dirt and fingered a loose thread on the canary yellow sundress. She felt like a pathetic coward. She just couldn't meet his eyes, eyes that she could feel burrowing a hole into her very being. "You know you could talk to me, if you want to."

Relaxing a bit at the offer he dug his heels into the ground. His legs bent up he rested his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand. He may be able to understand that she was making an attempt to be friendly and he could appreciate it, that didn't mean he had to acknowledge her right now let alone quench her insatiable need to understand what happened that night. "Yeah, I know… I think you're going to be late."

She gasped loudly, "Oh, I should go." She meant to walk away but stopped, attempting to give him a friendly smile as she bid him farewell. "Bye Kurosake-kun."

He didn't reply as he stood up and leaned over the fence, staring out into the empty pasture. The empty pasture he had avoided for days. The one that made his heart sink deeper into his chest with unmistakable longing while the bitch snake in his stomach entwined his intestines and squeezed mercilessly. Its atrocious hissing of depraved taunts reverberating within him.

_Fool. _

_That's what you are. _

_Weak, pathetic, spineless._

_Hiss, hiss, hiss… _

He clutched his hands and ripped the bandage off his forehead. The gash was healing rapidly but was still tender and red, specked with dried blood that had clotted over. He stared at the emptiness that emulated his soul. Nothing left.

No dignity…

No horse…

No Rukia…

In his mind Ichigo sometimes liked to compare her to the alabaster mare that seemed born just to complete her. They were both wild and untamable, protective and gentle. She was reckless and stubborn, refusing to submit to anyone. She was vibrant, free, and ran rampant wherever she wanted whenever she wanted.

There was a vague thought that this was largely his attraction to the girl.

She was dangerous, yes, but not immortal. If she could protect her 'family' then who would protect her?

He wanted to protect her.

_You can't._

He wanted to be the strong one.

_You're not. _

He wanted to make her submit and prove to the world that it could be done, but only by him, because he knew at heart if he managed to succeed it would only be because she chose him. Much like her horse had chosen her.

He wanted her, quite simply, because he could not have her. Her amethyst eyes that sparkled like rare jewels were always daring, challenging him to tame her, and this, sadly, he could not.

Because she had not chosen to let him.

_She never will._

Not that he hadn't tried in all the time they had spent together, but his life was not what she was accustomed to. His life was not full of excitement or that unique adrenaline rush one could only experience when death was constantly pursuing, whispering sultry honeyed words of saccharine promises as it was left to wallow behind in the dust knowing they would meet again.

He stared off into the distance, watching the trees billow in the wind with a sense of marvel and disappointment, fists tightening in rage at his scolding subconscious.

Yes, his life was much too boring for someone as spirited as her.

* * *

Renji stared at her for long while taking mental notes of her rapidly declining condition. Beads of sweat dripped down her now flushed cheeks and forehead, her knuckles a sickly pale white from the intense grip on the metal railing. She was swaying dizzily, having trouble staying upright as she sucked in deep gulps of air. "Felling any better?"

"Ugh," She groaned and grasped the railing in a vice grip as the ferry unceremoniously pitched to the left. A large wave of salty blue water crashing into them as she heaved over the side overwhelmingly nauseous and silently begging for land to appear on the horizon. "Do I look any better to you?" She was being exceptionally snippy today, she knew, but what a stupid question. Was she better?

Hell no!

She scoffed at his perplexed face, "moron."

He chuckled then as he slouched back against the rail, exhibiting a person as relaxed as anyone could possibly be. If she had the strength to be testy then she would be fine and he needn't worry. "Just checking."

She sneered, annoyed and so very jealous. How dare he have the nerve to look so damn comfortable when she was a frantic quivering mess. The wound in her shoulder was singing a dreadful tune of agony and had been since she had left the doctor's house. He had fixed her up decent enough and the bandages she made absolute certain to change daily to keep chance of infection at its minimum but without painkillers a sharp piercing continuously assaulted her body till she was reeling over the side of the boat, emptying her stomach contents for the third time that morning. She prayed the pain would refrain from rearing up so adamantly and simmer enough for the sickness to subside because this was definitely throwing off the wrong sort of signals to the meddlesome onlookers.

While standing on the dock days earlier a large crowd of people waiting on the ferry had enjoyed the pleasure of watching this very spectacle with repulsed and apprehensive stares. One woman in particular had gone out of her way to push through the crowd in order to say hello to the two criminals and attempt to pry information on her condition, which both refused to divulge for obvious reasons.

Rukia assumed she was just trying to be friendly or at least she was just a nosy gossip hound, but that was until the woman pieced together a fabricated story that suited her liking and declared the exciting announcement to an entire cluster of people that she was feeling a bit 'under the weather'. Which, wouldn't have been quite so bad if she hadn't then had the audacity to congratulate her and her 'husband' on the soon to be baby.

Women paraded by cooing Oh's and Awe's while Rukia could only gape, mouth hanging open in complete mortification, violet crystals wide in shock as Renji smiled brightly, looking rather full of himself as he thanked her and even went on to discuss their unborn _baby's_ name. She instantly elbowed him in the ribcage for even considering to play along with such ridiculous nonsense let alone finding it humorous and he sputtered, clutching at the sore spot as the honey haired woman with the ridiculously flamboyant peacock feathered hat gasped and covered her mouth with her hand at suck violent appalling behavior that no lady should ever display.

Renji had winced out the word 'hormones' and playfully reached around to touch her belly making her smack his hand and the woman giggle with a nod as she pulled a fan from her fox fur purse. She smiled and slithered away with 'hopes to see them aboard' and Rukia clutched her _husband's_ hand still fixed on her stomach tenderly till the woman was gone. Seconds later a multicolor of wide eyes were staring at them as Renji hollered up a storm and Rukia bent his fingers back almost to the point of shattering the fragile bones inside.

Unfortunately they had seen that horrid witch again on several occasions and each time Renji gave her a wave as he strode toward Rukia making sure to be right at her side, acting out a sophistical display of a devoted husband and an utmost gentleman. The woman would always beam at him before strolling away with a group of sophisticated overdressed women. Had she not assumed the captivating red head was married and his pretty little _wife_ expecting Rukia was positive Renji would be being stalked into marrying the wretched hag.

When she finally straightened herself she pulled out a handkerchief and swiped it over her mouth, "I don't get it."

"Get what?" Renji blinked at her and stalked over when she pushed herself away from her only source of support. He caught her eyeing the bench across the way as she staggered forward with purpose. Torn between clutching her arm and letting her alone he walked tensely beside her ready to reach out and grab her at a moments notice.

She hadn't taken more than two steps today without his assistance and he was on edge. He felt like a father watching his child take her first steps, only those first steps happened to be right next to a table and God forbid she fall and bash her skull against it. Only the table in this case was the railing and she'd do more than just smack her head, she'd tumble the fuck over, and that scared him enough to trail at her side like a puppy.

"Why we had to leave. I have responsibilities. I shouldn't be running away with my tail between my legs." She scoffed at the very implication of being considered a coward, because that's all Kuchiki Byakuya would consider her upon hearing of her leaving, and took a moment to regain her footing.

The rocking of the ship was thoroughly unhelpful.

"Calm down," he chided. She knew damn well why they were here and if he weren't the nice guy and compassionate friend he was he'd shove her right in her bad shoulder as a reminder. "You're not running away. You're healing, which is your first responsibility."

"I could heal at camp," she argued as she continued on her journey across the deck. Floorboards creaked in placed were the wood had become worn and loose and her eyes narrowed at the offending squeak.

He shook his head in disagreement and a little astonishment, but not much. "Fuck you are stubborn."

"Yeah, and what the hell's that supposed to mean?" She was offended now and glaring deadly at him.

He found this amusing and decided to play with her a little while longer. "Stubborn. You know, headstrong, unyielding, cantankerous even."

She growled and he knew if she wasn't so preoccupied on balancing, walking, and keeping what little breakfast that remained in her stomach, if there even was any at this point, she certainly would have stuck him. "No you idiot. I meant what do you mean I'm stubborn?"

"Call me crazy I just think it's a much better plan that you rest up _away_ from Byakuya." He pointed it out with flawless logic and reached out when she stumbled. His fingers laced around her arm feeling the roughly worn silvery cotton of her shirt. A deep copper stain lingered on the shoulder and if he pried at the fabric he could find the bullet hole that lingered in front. One of the second things on his to do list was going to involve getting her some new clothes. She had already abandoned her coat seeing as how it was one sleeve short of complete after her visit to the doctor.

Her eyes rolled, still determined as she continued in attempting to fight her point. "Well it's not like I was planning to ask him for a sleepover Renji."

He sighed. "Just – humor me, ok?"

"Fine, but as soon as I feel better I want to go back." Shrugging out of his warm caress she shifted to sit down in the varnished seat. She stared out at the ocean. Endless, vast, enticing. She heart suddenly swelled with nostalgia as she realized without doubt that she missed certain people. "No ifs, ands, or buts, got it?"

"But of course." He play bowed before her like a servant to a master before smirking and slumping down beside her.

"God, I'm starting to wish I brought Shuhei instead of you."

"What?" He roared in outrage, brown eyes fixed on her like she had lost her mind and he was about to have her fitted for a straightjacket. "Now I'm insulted! How dare you say such a thing to me!"

"Well you're being annoying!" She must have shouted that since a couple of love birds walking about admiring the sunrise over the ocean waters turned to ogle her. She scowled at them while Renji on the other hand played the nice guy and waved with a shrug and a "Pregnant, what are you gonna do?"

The young girl cast a bewitching smile as she leaned into her significant other and trotted over to stand at Rukia's feet, "Congratulations! You must be so excited."

"I'm not –"

"Oh yeah we're excited all right." Renji chimed in before she spoiled their cover and draped his arm around her shoulders protectively. He stroked her upper arm, weary of her injury as he continued prattling on. "My wife here was just begging to see the sunrise and to get a little fresh air. Forgive us if she was talking too loudly. You know those hormones make her think she's talking when really she's shouting."

The woman giggled, blushing as she covered her mouth and motioned to her boy-toy across the way. Rukia growled and slumped farther down in her seat arms crossed over her chest as a menacing twinkle lit her eyes mischievously. She smirked when she heard Renji gulp and begin retracting his arm slowly. She chuckled and snatched it back with a fake smile while the woman chatted with her now present lover about this _gentleman's wife's condition_ and how she hoped one day he would be making excuses for her _condition_.

"Oh, Renji, darling," she pouted so horribly cute as her tone soared to a sugary flavor of sadness, an octave just below one of full blown wailing as she looked at him, an evil glint emanating in the twinkling violet. He scrunched back nearly wincing as discomfort and weariness slivered up and down his spinal column.

He was in big trouble now.

"Are you saying I shout too much?" Her lip quivered and all eyes were on her. The brunette female even leaned in to touch her arm in reassurance and comfort as she babbled something about how 'he didn't mean it' or 'this was all her fault for prying.'

"Cause all I ever want is to make my beloved husband happy." A tear trickled from the corner of her eye and the red head watched it's decent down her cheek as he wracked his brain wondering how she could fake cry so easily, and so effectively as well. "Don't you love me anymore? Don't you want our baby?"

Renji smiled his cheeks tinting red when he noticed their company watching his every move. "Of course I do, _sweetheart_," His eyes silently imploring for mercy as he spoke reassuringly while biting out angry commands under the masquerade of pleas the best he could without drawing any suspicious attention. "Please, _stop crying_."

Mercy was too much to ask for apparently. They locked eyes and she fought the smirk that desperately twitched at the corner of her mouth. She knew what he was trying to do and they both knew she knew but she wasn't nearly done tormenting him. All he could do was watch in horror as fresh salty tears streamed down her face and her breath huffed in a sob. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"Uh-hum," The tall male cleared his throat and clutched his girl's hand as he began leading her away. "My dear I think we should leave this nice couple alone now." Rukia listened intently as their footstep faded and eventually grew quiet while Renji stared after the couple till they were gone.

Once alone he shot up from the bench and pointed an accusing finger at her as he hissed through his teeth. "That was dirty play. You're lucky you're injured."

Rukia shrank back and sniffled, reaching up to finger beneath her eyes and wipe away the evidence of her profitable acting. "But sweetheart, why must you be so terribly mean to me and our love child?"

"Stop it!" He seethed, not willing to take the chance of shouting at her and drawing any more commotion to them. Just his luck he'd have to endure a gaggle of women rushing to the aid of the _pregnant_ doe eyed female while she bawled and made his existence even more miserable. "Now that I consider it I wish you did bring someone else!"

"You're the one that went along with such a stupid idea." She remarked victoriously. After all none of it would have happened if he hadn't insisted on trying to tease her first. She was merely repaying the favor. "Plus I recall a moment ago you denouncing me for wanting to bring someone else along."

"Well yeah, but you didn't have to complain about being stuck with me. As far as I see it its better you deal with annoying than someone constantly trying to fuck you, which need I remind you, is what Shuhei would be trying to do right now." He bit out. It wasn't like he hated the man by any means. Actually he had probably been his first friend, after Rukia of course, but he just hated the way he persisted after her.

There was a long pause as she stared at him blankly. She knew Shuhei and what he was like but even he wasn't that horrible. He had been more than helpful when she had returned and appeared far more irritable and concerned that lusty and prurient. "I hardly doubt even he would be so uncouth as to make passes at me while I'm injured."

"Please, it's just a good thing he's not a doctor. Otherwise he'd have the cure for everything." He laughed at his own joke while Rukia's features shifted into one of repulsion.

"How crude Renji."

"Crude but fact," he pointed out. Her head shook and she whipped it to the side to hide the tiny smirk and a light faint chuckle. Suddenly she was starting to feel a little better.

They had sat beside one another for hours just watching the sunlight glint off the reflective surface of the ocean and feeling the soothing dip and sway of the waves. When land finally made its appearance in the distance Rukia had smiled and pointed at it like a child in a candy store. She was now more than ready to get off the boat. She wanted to be able to walk around on her own again and go places. Being stuck on a boat for over a week was just torture for someone that was used to traveling long distances and going riding a majority of the day. But now she was resigned to constantly sitting around and bored out of her mind.

They docked around late afternoon. The sun was blazingly hot and the air was remarkably humid. They stepped off the ferry and Renji left her waiting near a pile of crates while he talked to a man unloading cargo about bringing their horses to the Livery down the road. He slipped the man some coins and came wandering back over to her, taking her arm and leading her away in search of a place to stay.

They wandered down the familiar road pointing out the new places that weren't there the last time they had took residence in the town. A few new restaurants, a brand new bank, newly refurbished shops, and a majority more residential areas. While they wandered around people shuffled around them. Town occupants were buzzing about greeting relatives and friends that had just arrived from the boat.

An amazingly loud ruckus began behind them as a man tugged the bridle of a rather large horse that simply refused to comply. He attempted to yank it onto the dock as it put up a fight, refusing to step onto the suspended wood till another man smacked its hindquarters. It reared up, kicking its front legs out defensively. When its hooves smacked the wood its body jerked, its rear hurled into the air and its back legs jutted out. The metal horseshoes clanging loudly against the steel side of the boat.

Rukia glanced over her shoulder and stared at the little bits of the commotion viewable through the sea of people. Ebony strands of the horse's mane and tail billowed wildly in the air as it reared and bucked repeatedly. A harbor worker yelped when the horse turned about and knocked him clean off the pier and into the water below.

Noticing her lack of attention and failure to keep pace beside him Renji stopped, halting her in the process as he followed her line of sight to the crazed animal going berserk down the way. "What?"

"That horse…" She replied, gaze focused in an intense calculating sort of way.

"What about it?"

She shifted and he could feel her eyes on him. "It looks oddly familiar, doesn't it?"

He shrugged. "Not really." And in all honesty it really didn't. He'd seen hundreds of horses, especially black ones, why should this one be of any significance?

"Huh, I could swear I've seen it before." She was insistent as she watched the mammal throw a fit as it was lead step by agonizing step forwards. It was an impedingly slow process and some poor soul was kicked in the midsection.

Renji winced as the man went down, smacking the dock hard. "It probably just reminds you of one you've seen."

After a long moment she signed, nodded, and turned away. "Yeah, probably."

"Come on," he encouraged, nudging her in the side. "There should be a place to stay up this way."

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya stood at the edge of the desk. The lavishness of the office hadn't gone unnoticed as he glanced around before finally settling his turquoise gems lingering on the stoic man sitting across him. The silvery spiked stands of his hair swayed when a gust of wind swept through the window, bringing a fresh sweet smelling aura into the stuffy room.

As an aspiring government agent and already head of the Seireitei police force Toshiro was renowned for his amazing potential and uncanny talent considering his youth. He was skilled with a gun and could track criminals as easily as a hunter would a dear. For these reasons he was not surprised to be called in to see head honcho himself, especially after things had gone so horribly wrong last week. The first thing the short youth had expected when he gallivanted into the room was a stern lecture about preparation and a curt dismissal, hell even being fired was an expectation, but the opulent man had surprised him greatly and Toshiro Hitsugaya was not one to be surprised easily.

"Why does this girl interest you so much?"

The Kuchiki noble narrowed his eyes, brows furrowing at being questioned by an underling. Irrelevant of their status it was blatant, rude, and intolerable. "That is of no concern to you nor is it your job."

"Understood." He relented quickly as though suddenly remembering his place, or being reminded of it, considering the sneer that threatened the suited man's cold grays. "Will that be all then?"

"Have you any information on this girl's past?"

"Very little. There's hardly anything in her file previous to her criminal life." He admitted, his fingers clutched the manila folder at his side. All information inside was completely confidential and he had been determined to keep it that way on his way coming over. "She was a nobody."

Byakuya studied the shorter man with an intense gaze, his lips barely pulling down in a frown that would extract any attention. "Every minimal detail is essential. I want to hear everything in your possession."

The shorter male stood there, gazing intently ahead at his superior with almost identical seriousness. He hoisted his arm and dropped the folder on the newly polished desktop. "Then I suppose I should start when she was born in Inuzuri…"

* * *

A week of sitting in a dingy hotel was doing little to quell the lassitude bubbling up in the petite outlaw. Renji rarely allowed her to venture out without putting up a fight about reopening the wound on her shoulder, which at this point was no longer an issue since it had faded to nothing more that a minuscule gash, and when she was permitted to dwindle about the town he was usually right on her heels.

When had the respect of privacy and personal space soared out the window like a caged bird being given freedom for the first time?

The man insisted on tending to her ever whim till she was _stable_ and _strong enough_ to do things herself, because if she didn't rest enough to his liking he did everything in his power to keep her in bed to catch up on the elusive sleep. He was treating her like a fragile porcelain doll that one would display on a shelf. Its only purpose was to sit and appear beautiful, never to be taken down for fear of shattering the exceptionally exquisite piece.

She gritted her teeth as she yanked the blanket off her body, swinging her legs over the bed to stand up and pace the room. Renji was gone, but not far enough away that he wouldn't notice if she were to sneak out. Still she dressed into the new clothing that he had brought back to her, a creamy shirt and a black duster to replace her old one. She had absolutely refused to swap her pants or her boots so he hadn't bothered finding anything new in that department, but it was still an appreciative gesture.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she yanked her boots on one foot at a time lacing them up meticulously before double knotting the laces.

Renji walked in at the last minute before she could make her great escape only to find her all dressed up. He scrutinized her and set a plate of food down next to her on the bed. "Going someplace?"

She huffed already sensing the displeasure in his voice. "I'm bored. I want to get out of here."

She watched his mouth open and shut a few times as he fidgeted. He was someplace between fighting her and relenting. He wasn't going to be able to stop her forever and her growing impatience recently told him that she was perfectly adequate to handle herself once more, but still, he worried.

A sigh escaped him as he nodded. She looked on him, purple depths bewildered but relatively joyful. She jumped to her feet, her boots clanking against the wood floor as she grinned up at him. It was her silent way of thanking him for not making things difficult.

"But," he pointed to the untouched plate residing upon the disheveled bed. Blankets and sheets were all pushed over to one side, falling off and littering the flooring. "You have to eat first."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat and reached over to pick up the plate and sauntered over to the chair in the corner. Grabbing it by its back she drug it noisily across the floor till she was sitting perched by the window. Renji left her to eat in silence as he gathered a towel and other essentials for bathing.

Rukia placed a bit of pork in her mouth. Chewing slowly as she savored the delicious piece of meat she gazed outside noticing a quantity of people were making their way down the street towards the corral. Brows knitted in confusion as a crowed gathered along the gate. Children were standing on the railing watching something exciting happen apparently because several individuals in the large mass were cheering.

Mostly the men actually and they were waving paper money around. Squinting her eyes she popped another slice of food into her mouth. They may have been auctioning off some horses or perhaps betting on something. "Renji?"

Her male companion draped his ivory towel over the side of the bathtub and peeked around the corner. "Yeah?"

Lifting her eating utensils she tapped on the glass of the window, signifying him to come closer and look outside. "What's going on down at the corral? Do you know?"

He strode over and placed his hand on the wall next to the window pane. Leaning closer his brown eyes flickered down the road watching the men waving their money around, children's faces lighting up in excitement, and woman covering their eyes and shrieking in mortification.

Renji frowned, "I wouldn't know."

Rukia set the plate aside. "Let's find out then."

"You haven't finished eating," he pointed out. His hand went to reach for the plate and she smacked it down playfully.

"I can finish when we get back," she smirked, crossing her arms across her chest stubbornly. She was going to get her way this time. "We'll just walk over, take a quick peak, and come right back."

Pushing away from the wall he gave her a blank stare before turning away, "let me get my coat."

A victorious grin painted her lips as her partner yanked on his coat and they began their descent outside towards the corral.

Once in the street the entire scene came to life. The intensity of the cheering rang in their ears and the horrible sound of hooves pounding relentlessly in the dirt while the animal screeched, crying repeatedly in outraged horror.

Rukia and Renji shuffled through the crowd, pushing their way to the front to watch the massive stallion pivot its muscular body. Jerking its hips and rearing wildly as the rider desperately held on. The livid onyx coat was dirty and extinguished to a charcoal. Dried mud clung to the hooves and legs, clods of dirt and tiny pebbles imbedded in the horseshoes.

The animal bucked, kicking its legs till the rider slipped from the saddle and fell face first into the arena. The horse whinnied in distress as it galloped along the fence, turning and dashing away when a man jumped over in front of it.

It had worked itself up into such a frenzy it was bolting at the fence, kicking at the people, and nearly trampling the injured man still laying, writhing helplessly in the dirt.

Rukia stared at the poor horse as a lasso looped its neck and tightened above its broad shoulders. The whole spectacle was revolting and as a few males tugged on the rope till the horse fell over onto its lean side, her whole being shook with rage at such cruelty.

The stallion was hurtled to the dirt, his legs kicking out in attempt to right itself. His immense body was built but just a little skinny for the size of him. His ribs were outlined but not yet prominent and Rukia sneered at the poor condition. Thoroughly irate she glanced up to see Renji frowning as he stared on dumbfounded by just what to do.

Rukia looked back in time to see a man grab the horse by the bit and hold him still as another dare devil clambered onto the ample back. The black head jerked upwards trying to be set free and the man released only when the rider gave the go ahead.

Just like before the stallion was tossing his body, jumping into the air, and galloping from end of the corral to the other. She watched the horse grow tired but continue the rampant thrashing until this rider as well was thrown off. Instead of bolting away the stallion huffed mightily and trotted away, stopping at the far end in exhaustion. A white froth was beginning to slip from the snout with a need for water.

The barbaric men didn't seem to care as they waltzed in holding coils of rope. The horse neighed when it was caught around the neck again but this time he didn't put up enough of a fight for them to consider jerking him into the dirt again. It wasn't until the weight on the saddle shifted with yet another challenger and the lasso removed that the stallion went berserk yet again.

Rukia gritted her teeth, wishing she had brought her gun with her.

_Such disgusting people. _

Her richly colored eyes widened and a gasp slithered through her parted supple lips. "Renji," she tugged at the black sleeve of his coat and pointed to the large beast of a horse hurling its body fervently in the center of the ring. "That's Zangetsu."

Renji stared down at her as his eyes shown with disbelief. "Are you sure?"

She growled, "Of course I'm sure!" She was shouting and nearly crying at the same time. Unshed tears were pooling in her eyes from all the hatred and anguish blending together. "You have to do something."

He bit his lip, his line of sight flickering between her and the horse. He sighed, "I can't Rukia."

She blanched and simply stared at him in stoic hysteria. Her hand shook at her side and before he knew it her eyes had narrowed and she slapped him hard in the face. His cheek burned and was probably red. "If you won't I will."

When she began pushing people out of the way he seized her arm and yanked her back to him. She struggled against the firm hold as he began dragging her out of the swarm of people, all to fixated on this barbaric display they considered entertainment to notice the struggling shrieking woman.

They were standing the center of the street, her fingers prying at his as he tightened his hold on her. "We'll get him later Rukia."

She stilled for a moment. "Why not now?"

"Those people aren't going to let us get anywhere with that horse. This won't keep up much longer and when it's over we'll get him and get out of here."

After a moment of consideration she nodded in acceptance and he let go. "You promise?" She chocked out.

Renji only nodded and Rukia flung herself at him, curling her arms around his waist and he felt the warm wetness of tears bleeding through his shirt.

Rukia shifted in the street waited patiently for Renji to come out from the store. If they were going to take Zangetsu they were certainly going to need some supplies and the 'show' had been over for a few hours now. It was dark and a majority of inhabitants were sitting down to dinner by now.

Renji walked out with armful of equipment and handed some off to Rukia who readily accepted it and instantly started towards the Livery. Renji was fast on her heels as they maneuvered through the street, ignoring anyone that happened to look at them.

When they arrived the man working there came out to greet them. Renji settled the items he had just bought by the barn doors and walked inside with the man signaling Rukia to linger behind for now.

She stood in the darkness watching the silhouettes of both men talking and Renji handing the man some money. When he finally emerged he seemed worried and this made her panic. A questioning look made him walk over to her. "They already left. Stableman says they are headed east to the next town."

"Well then we're going." She declared, shoving the packages into his arms and stomping off to meet the man leading their horses out the door. She took Shirayuki's bridle and thanked the man. The mare nuzzled her chin and sniffed at her hair, content to see her again.

Rukia stroked her face and led her out farther into the open in order to mount the saddle. Renji sighed, walked over, and took his own horse. He packed up their things into saddle bags and secured them to the paint stallion. Rukia sat upon her majestic mare as she waited.

He finally slipped into his saddle and the two trotted beside one another on their way out of town.

"We should just go back to Japan." He twisted to look at her and for a moment he figured she was going to ignore him.

Her eyes were dead set and determined as she looked ahead. "Renji, I'm not going anywhere without that horse."

"Why? Why do you feel the need to do this?" He questioned her not quite understanding her thought process, not that he ever had.

"I tricked him, I deceived him, and I abandoned him." To him it sounded a lot more like a confession for a priest than an explanation. A twinge of guilt embraced every word. "Isn't it obvious, Renji? I owe him this much."

He nodded, "Then," he paused and smiled as he squeezed his horse's girth till his pace increased. Rukia gasped as Renji began galloping ahead of her and she urged her mare to catch up as he called over his shoulder. "Let's get this horse!"

She smiled as she caught up, reaching out she smacked him gently on the shoulder. He laughed at the gesture and so did she. They were finally back in the saddle, finally back to normal, and finally having fun.

* * *

Ganju hunched down before the campfire, poking a stick at it with an intoxicated cheeky grin plastered on his face. Around him his teammates were working hard stuffing the last bits of relevant items into packs and crates. Izuru was struggling to fold a nearby tent into a moderate size and Ganju unexpectedly found himself kicked over by an increasingly furious Shuhei.

"Get off your ass and help get everything together!" He threatened, his tone dangerously low and intimidating. At least it would have been to a sober man and Ganju was anything but that at the moment.

"Who died and made you fuckin leader?" He shouted and he sat up rubbing his hip. He had landed on a rock and it dug into his hipbone that was now throbbing dully with discomfort.

"No one," his eyes narrowed as his anger boiled over. He grabbed Ganju around the neck in a chokehold, squeezing the pale throat till the drunken man not only sobered up to a functional state, but gagged and babbled brokenly. "I'm appointing myself until Rukia and Renji return." Having had enough Shuhei tossed him aside like an unwanted doll and abruptly turned his back on him. "Now pack your shit and let's move."

The formerly chocking man wheezed and rubbed the soar flesh as he stood up glaring at the back of a black spiky head. "What the hell? If we're appointing ourselves then I say I'm leader."

A deep rumble started up as a chuckle broke forth from Shuhei's mouth. He glanced over his shoulder, a cocky mocking smirk on his lips. "Fuck no! I'd shoot myself in the face before I take orders from you."

"Oh yeah? Well –"

"Ganju, pack your things. This place isn't safe anymore." Ashido cut him off, blinked at the outraged man and hoisted a bag onto his shoulder. He sauntered over and picking up a pale of water as he dumped it over the campfire, snuffing out the flames.

Ganju scoffed. Unsafe? Since when? No one had found them yet. "Who says?"

"I do." Shuhei prowled over like a feral tiger and elbowed him in the face, watching with much amusement as the burly man fell to his knees clutching his head. "Now move your ass or we'll leave you behind."

Izuru sighed at their incessant need to berate each other and continued packing up his things and hoisting them onto a wagon while attempting to ignore his fighting companions. Ashido walked over and helped him strap down a few crates as a multitude of hollers and bickering resounded behind them.

When the arguing finally quelled to nothing more than mumbled threats and obscenities Shuhei walked over with some of his own stuff. Loading it up with the others a crash sounded and the sound of a steel pipe clanging onto a hard surface. Ashido blinked while Shuhei felt his eye twitch as he turned slowly. Said hard surface had just happened to be Ganju's cranium and the steel pipe was a piece of his tent. "Can you believe that guy?"

"Well he's always wanted to be leader," Izuru pointed out placing a loaded box of fragile things down gently beside the left rear wheel. "Maybe you can give him something to do to make him feel important."

The three men looked over, watching Ganju clenching a fist and snarling down at the steel bar as if it were an enemy.

"… You know, something _small_." Izuru chimed in once more, lifting his fingers to indicate tiny as his crystalline blues watching the irate man pick up the bar and begin beating the buckskin canvas. Swearing and screaming he struck it over and over till the beam caught a piece of loose material and tore a rather large hole up the side and to the center of the top.

Ashido arched a brow in boredom and slight embarrassment for the man he called 'teammate', "Very small."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I would first like to give a special thanks to Hese Solstis for the review and character choice. I hope I did justice to Hitsugaya and he is to your liking. Also a special thanks to SluggerGirl18 and FacingLoveEmbracingMelody for the wonderful reviews and kind words. They were greatly appreciated.

Second I just want to thank those of you who took the time to read, favorite, and story alert this. Thank you very much.  
I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas season!


End file.
